A 2nd Thread of Life
by MvA-Fan4life
Summary: It's been 4 years since Paul and the rest of the monsters defeated Gallaxhar when he returned for revenge... Paul has matured more and romance will emerge... Susan/OC... sequel to 'A New Thread of Life'
1. Chapter 1

A 2nd Thread of Life A Monsters vs. Aliens Fanfiction Sequel

---Chapter 1---

BEEEP!! BEEEP!!! BEEEEEEEP!  
The morning wake up alarms begins in all of the monster s rooms at the facility.  
The first one to respond to the wake up was The Missing Link or Link for short. The half-fish and half-ape that became frozen over 20,000 years ago and got unthawed and wound up here at the facility until he helped save the world and he, along with the rest of the monsters became free. After which, a new monster joined the group and then they all saved the world again from the attack of the same alien from the first attempt to take over the world!  
He woke up to the alarm ringing in his underwater room.  
Ugh Link moans as he slowly got up and begins to stretch, You d think after saving the world twice, we d get a little more control of our wake up time! Slowly, Link moves over to the back of his room and presses the button to drain his room Once the room is fully drained, the wall opens up to his elevator to the main room. Link steps in and the wall closes and so the elevator begins its quick descent to the Main Room.  
The elevator Link is in suddenly stops and he walks out into the Main Room where there are the two tables for all of the monsters to sit at.  
Once Link sits down, suddenly both of the doors on each side of his elevator door open and out walks the blobby Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, or Bob for short and the buggy mad scientist Dr. Cockroach PhD. Morning Dr. Cockroach, Link says as he lets out a yawn, Mornin Bob. Goodnight Link, Bob says in his usual absent mindedness.  
Bob, Link starts, You know what forget it Goodnight Bob. What are you talking about??? Bob says suddenly shocked, It s the morning! Link facepalms while Dr. Cockroach and Bob get to their places at the small table.  
Good morning Link, Dr. Cockroach says, trying to calm him.  
Suddenly, Insectosaurus or Insecto for short, the 350 ft butterfly walks out of her room s elevator and roars at the three monsters to say good morning.  
Morning Insecto buddy, Link says and then mumbles, Even though there s nothing good about it Dr. Cockroach suddenly hears what Link says and replies, Why are you saying that? Link looks at Dr. Cockroach and sighs, Well yesterday, we did stop that group of haywire robots from tearing that city down! And what does Monger reward us with? A pat-on-the-back , an Oooohrah! and a few hours of hang time during which we had to clean up the mess those robots made and then once we got back here, we quickly ate and went to bed Then this morning, he expects us to wake up like nothing happened! It s been four years since we stopped Gallaxhar both those times and we still have to follow a bedtime schedule and wake-up schedule . Dr. Cockroach chuckles and replies, Link, Monger wants us ready for anything by having us be awake at a standard time, we re ready to get up and respond to a call for help it s not like no one cares that we stopped those robots. It s just that we are a group that handles unnatural circumstances and so that means we should expect anything, including natural wake up times. Bob suddenly states, Guys, where are Susan and Paul? Link replies, They re probably still asleep, Susan must ve crunched her alarm again and Paul must ve clogged the alarm in his room again with string Dr. Cockroach nods and adds on, Or, Monger gave them more sleep time because of how they did do a lot of work. Paul did shoot down a lot of those robots and fought some as well. Meanwhile Susan had to shake them off of her while stomping them. After we did stop them all, they did do the most cleanup as well. I guess they earned it Link suddenly slams his fist onto the table making Dr. Cockroach jump.  
That s another thing, Link says, After four years, Susan and Paul s relationship is still only on the dating level If Paul is a man, then he d ask her the big question. Dr. Cockroach looks at Link and chuckles again, Ah Link, after teaching Paul through his high school junior and senior and college years because his experiments before he became a monster made his high school expel him and after he chose to lose his summer vacations to finish school, get it all over with and to have taken and passed the standard high-level college finals I found out that Paul is smart by using his own unique thinking methods. He will know when and where to ask Susan the big question if he ever does. Oh my gosh, Bob exclaims, There s a BIG question? Wow. So how tall do you need to be to ride it? Dr. Cockroach takes the turn to facepalm and says, No Bob, the big question is just that a question that is very important so everyone just says it s the big one so you don t need to say what it really is. Ohhhhhhhh! Bob says while staring at where his bellybutton would be. Suddenly, everyone hears the doors to both Susan and My (Paul) elevators begin to open

--End Chapter 1-- 


	2. Chapter 2

---Chapter 2---

As the door to my elevator opened, I let out a big yawn and walked out into the main room.  
Almost at the same time, Susan walked out of her elevator and walked over to the big table and sat down rubbing her eyes.  
After we saved the world from Gallaxhar in Boston, Monger gave us all a few more perks, such as for Susan and me, clothing. I am currently wearing a blue t shirt and camouflage pajama pants along with my camo-hat. Susan is wearing almost what I am only she is wearing an enormous pink t shirt and huge orange pajama pants!  
I walk over to the big table and the 49 111/2 giantess lowers her hand so I could get up onto the table.  
Once I hop on, she raises her hand and I step off onto the table top.  
Thanks Susan, I say with another yawn, And Goodmorning. I say blowing her a kiss.  
Susan giggles and blushes lightly and replies, You re welcome Paul and Good morning as well! I just notice Dr. Cockroach, Link, Bob and Insecto were here already and say, Oh and Mornin guys! Morning Paul! Bob says with a smile, Morning Susan! Mornin Paul and Susan, Link says.  
Jolly good morning Susan and Paul, Dr. Cockroach says with a grin.  
SCREEEE! Insecto roars to say good morning to both Susan and I.  
Good morning everyone, Susan says with a yawn.  
On cue, once everyone was awake, down dropped everyone s meals in their tubes.  
Dr. Cockroach got his pile of trash. Link got some fresh cooked halibut. Insecto got her usual morning lake-sized bowl of sugar water. Bob got his ham shot at his head from the cannon out of nowhere.  
Susan and I both got a pile of oatmeal, Susan s of course being larger than mine. We waited a second for both of our spoons drop down the tubes for our meal. Mine landed softly on my pile as Susan s fell and stuck like an enormous sword in the stone in her oatmeal.  
We all began to eat and there was a moment of silence Link chose to break the silence.  
So Paul, Link starts, What do you think about how Monger has us on his wakeup schedule even after saving the world? I shrug my shoulders and say after finishing my current spoonful of oatmeal, I m ok with it. It s probably because of how for my middle school and first two years of high school, I had to wake up at 5:30AM to get ready in time because of my carpool. Why do you ask? Well it s just how we do so much work saving people, stopping monsters and robots and don t get rewarded at all, Link says.  
We do get rewarded Link, I reply, We get to travel around the world and save the world, that s a reward in itself. I guess you re right, Link says, I mean it s not like we have to go and save the world again today so soon after yesterday with that robot situation. Suddenly, Monger appears from the ceiling on his jetpack!  
Monsters, Monger says, I hope you re fully rested because we ve got another problem to take care of. Link falls out of his chair and Dr. Cockroach says while lightly chuckling, Ah the irony. Susan asks Monger like she always does, What is it Monger? Well first of all, sorry to be rude after you already stopped those robots yesterday and probably want to rest, but you all need to be ready in about half an hour, Monger says.  
Why what s wrong? I ask.  
Let s just say that if you don t like creepy crawlies then this one is going to be tricky, Monger says with a chuckle right, Oh and sorry Insecto but you will be sitting this one out sorry, then, he leaves us to finish our meals and then get ready.  
We all look at one another and then we finish our breakfast and quickly get ready.  
We all are back in our rooms getting ready for the problem ahead of us.  
I am back in my room and I begin think out loud Hmmm, I say, I really hope this is going to finally be my first giant spider monster situation As I am notoriously afraid of spiders.  
I put on a yellow shirt and camo shorts and keep my camo-hat on.  
Eventually, we all return to the main room.  
Susan changed into a pair of jeans with a blue-green striped shirt. As Monger had a whole giant wardrobe made for Susan after we saved the world, as previously mentioned.  
Soon, we were all ready and Monger returned to the main room and the main door opens and we see the plane-jet waiting for us.

Once we all get on, the plane-jet takes off!  
Link is sitting on the jeep in the corner. Bob is just against a wall zoning out. Dr. Cockroach is sitting on top of a pile of parachutes. Susan is sitting with her back against the left wall and I am sitting next to her right hand.  
Link asks Monger who is up on the platform behind the cockpit, So Monger, what are we up against today? I m glad you asked, Monger says as a monitor drops down from the ceiling of the plane-jet.  
Monger begins, Over the last few weeks, a group of scientists have been testing the durability of certain species of arachnids. They tested their durability to heat, cold, drought, drowning and lastly, radiation! They unwittingly used just a smidge to little radiation, just enough not to kill them and it caused them grow to a larger than your average spider size. As he explains, pictures go by of the scientists and their experiments and lastly, the ones of them running away from the lab and the spiders escaping!  
Susan lets out a little shriek and I pat her pinky finger even though I am freaking out in my mind about at how big they are as well.  
Monger continues, There are 4 of them and they are now as big as a large Saint Bernard. Thankfully, there are no people that have been harmed or killed, yet. Plus, the local police have managed to seal off the area they are in but they can t hold out for long. You need to either stop them by capturing them or by putting it literally for you Ginormica, put your foot down . The reason Insecto couldn t go is because spiders naturally eat butterflies and moths. Plus, Paulankey, the problem is in your ol stompin grounds of Worcester County, Massachusetts, actually only in Worcester MA. My eyes widen, Really? I say in shock, These spiders are running amok in Worcester? Specifically, the skyscraper area, Monger says with a nod and I shudder.  
Susan notices and asks, Paul, why are you shuddering? I look up at her and sigh, Well, I guess everyone needs to know I am afraid of spiders and it all was because of a nightmare I had as a little kid. In it, spiders were attacking the city next to my home town of Auburn, specifically Worcester. Link replies, Relax, besides, it s not like we ll have to split up. Dr. Cockroach nods and adds, Exactly, we can all watch each other s backs and we ll take them down together. Bob interrupts, Wait if we re watching each other s backs who is watching mine? Susan replies, We all will Bob. Bob seems to accept that answer and resumes zoning out.  
We all sit silently thinking of what to do as a course of action Suddenly, Dr. Cockroach exclaims, I ve got it! making us all jump!  
I say to him, What s your idea Dr. Cockroach? Dr. Cockroach smiles and replies, It s simple, we need to lure all of the spiders into a cage and then do away with them. Link asks the obvious, How are we gonna do that? Dr. Cockroach replies, Simple, I ll make a spider pheromone scented liquid and that will attract them into a giant cage which Susan will then close! Bob actually asks an important question, How will we get them into the cage? We ll have to walk around the contained area with the scented pheromone to attract them, Dr. Cockroach replies.  
Who will do that? Susan asks.  
Well, Dr. Cockroach says, If you, Susan, are going to be working the cage, then Link will have to be with you In Case of Emergency. That means that Bob, Paul and myself will have to go around the closed off area with the pheromone. Unless you want to be with Susan Paul? I shake my head and say, No. I have to face my fear, even if I have to do it with my life at stake. Monger suddenly says, Well Dr. Cockroach, I hope you can make the pheromone fast because we re here, Worcester Massachusetts Don t worry, we re landing just beyond the barriers up at Holy Cross College on the hill over looking Worcester. We all feel the plane land and we get out and take in the view Suddenly, we see the area closed off and all of our jaws drop!

--End Chapter 2-- 


	3. Chapter 3

---Chapter 3---

We see that the entire area closed off is covered with spider webs.  
I look around the area we are in and I notice Dr. Cockroach is gone!  
Dr. Cockroach? I yell, Where are you? Over here! Dr. Cockroach says with his head buried in a nearby dumpster.  
He pops out and walks over with a nearly empty jar of mayo, a can of ravioli already opened, a rag with carburetor oil on it, a AA battery and a paperclip.  
Link stifles a laugh and asks, What are those for Dr. Cockroach? Dr. Cockroach replies, These will do for a makeshift spider pheromone concoction. Susan says, I ll use some of these pipes from the scaffolding on the mid-way addition on one of these buildings to make a cage ok? Brilliant Idea Susan! I say and Susan blushes at my compliment.  
Link asks Dr. Cockroach, So, what are Bob, Paul and I supposed to do while you are working? I reply, You guys can help me build a mini model of the area the spiders are in so we can plan how we ll maneuver the city. Bob smiles and shouts, Yay! A mini model! While Susan builds the cage, Dr. Cockroach makes the pheromone and Link, Bob and I make a mini model of where the spiders are.  
Once we re all ready we group around the mini model to plan.  
I start, Alright, so here are where the spiders are in the city. I point at the area on the mini model surrounded by some shoe string. We will place the cage that Susan made over here by the rim of the area. Also, that is where you Susan and Link will be. I point to where a small box is over by the highway which is shown as a large line in the ground. Right next to these items, a white napkin and a green poker chip are to symbolize Susan and Link. Now, Dr. Cockroach, Bob and myself will go around the area spreading the scent of the pheromone in order to attract the spiders. This is shown by a piece of fabric, a blue button and a brown rock. Bob, you go over to the DCU Center. Dr. Cockroach, you go to the area around the Worcester Telegram and Gazette Newspaper HQ. Lastly, I will go to the area surrounding the Coney Island Hot Dog Stand. I move each of our pieces to where they will go. Once we finish spreading the pheromones, we can re-meet back with Susan and Link and put the entire remaining pheromones in the cage so the spiders will eventually wind up here and then we ll wait Everyone nods and Dr. Cockroach speaks up, Wait We ll need my latest invention Muahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! We all look at Dr. Cockroach because he still does that.  
Dr. Cockroach sees he wasn t funny and he replies, Oh please, they re just some communicators I whipped up so we can keep in touch. Dr. Cockroach reveals in his palm several miniature blue-tooth-like devices.  
We each pick up one and place one in our ear, even Susan! Some how even Bob manages to put one on!  
Wow, Link says, You out did yourself Doc. Thank you Link, Dr. Cockroach replies.  
You re welcome, Link replies.  
Alright, I say, Let s do it! Yeah! Everyone shouts and we begin to move to where the cage will be placed.  
Once we reach the location for the cage and Susan and Link to be stationed, Bob Dr. Cockroach and I begin our trek into the area where somewhere, 4 spiders the size of a large St. Bernard, were waiting.  
Susan shouts, Be careful! I shout back, We will! -  
Dr. Cockroach weaved through the webs and soon, he reached the T+G HQ He spreads some pheromones around and he hears a scuttle from behind He spins around to see nothing but a deserted street with spider webs Dr. Cockroach reporting in, Dr. Cockroach says into his communicator, I have completed my sector s pheromone spreading and returning back to the cage now...Also I have heard some scuttling but have yet to confirm visual of the spiders Roger Roger, Link replies over the communicator system mocking the droids of Star Wars.  
Wait, Bob interrupts to Link s communicator, Who s Roger? Not now Bob, Susan says to Bob, How s your sector? -  
Bob is just reaching his area around the DCU center.  
Bob says to Susan, Well, I think I m at the DCU center but I can t see it because of this sign here with the letters, D, C and U. Dr. Cockroach answers Bob, Bob, just put out some pheromone and get back to where Susan and Link are! Okay! Bob says happily.  
Bob smiles as he moves over to the front of the DCU center and pours a bunch of it on the floor and starts his way back to the cages -  
Once Dr. Cockroach and Bob return to the cage, I still haven t got back yet Susan tries to contact me, Paul? Are you there? Where are you? I reply over the communication, I still haven t reached Coney Island Hot Dog Stand. Thankfully, no spiders yet How s you, Link, Dr. Cockroach and Bob? Susan says, Dr. Cockroach and Bob just got back and still no spiders I reply, Well I ll keep going and keep me informed of any sightings. Gotcha, Link says to me.  
Suddenly, Dr. Cockroach hears something!  
Guys, Dr. Cockroach whispers, I do believe we ve got our first spider! Everyone hides and Susan crouches behind the open gate of the cage Suddenly not just one spider, but three spiders, as big as Monger described! Three spiders the size of a large St. Bernard come crawling out from three different streets.  
One was a daddy long legs, another was a black widow and the third one was a tarantula!  
Susan holds in her fear as they slowly crawl into the cage to sniff at the pheromones.  
Link whispers, Annnnnndddd, NOW! Susan immediately slams the cage shut and the three spiders are trapped, thankfully they are oblivious of this because they are still sniffing the pheromones.  
Yes! Susan says happily, Paul? We got three of them! I reply, That s great! I just reached the location and places the pheromones I m on my way baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Susan suddenly asks concerned, Paul? What s wrong?!?!?! Did you find the last spider? No, I say to Susan thru the communicator while running, The last spider found me! it s a Wolf Spider!!! Bob suddenly shouts with joy, Oooh! A puppy spider!!! Dr. Cockroach looks at Bob and says, No Bob, a wolf spider is when regularly small a common hunter of ants, but at this large size, it s a hunter of humans! Link mutters, This is bad! -  
Meanwhile, I am running at full speed away from the Wolf Spider which is leaping at me every few crawls!  
I shoot a string from my wrist and jump and swing up and begin to get away from it but it begins to crawl on the walls of the buildings in pursuit!  
Dr. Cockroach suddenly speaks up on the communicator, Paul! Where are you? I reply to him, Well, I just passed the Worcester Public Library, but this Wolf Spider is gaining! Well, you re halfway back so be careful! Susan says still concerned I quickly jump over to the train tracks. And the spider follows!  
I just got on the train tracks and this will get me back to you quicker! I say.  
Suddenly, I fall!  
I look and I see my foot has twisted under a loose rail plank!  
Paul! Susan says, Is something wrong? My foot is caught on the tracks! I say.  
Suddenly the spider approaches and I try and shoot string at it and I stun it for a short time by getting it tangled While it s stunned I notice if I try to de-fabricate I d hit the third rail on the tracks and get electrocuted!  
Bob asks the obvious, Wait why don t you de-fabricate Paul? I reply, Bob, I d hit the third rail and get electrocuted!!!! Suddenly, the wolf spider breaks out of my string shot at it and resumes it s approach!  
Oh my gosh! I say in extreme fear, This is it!!!!!! I m gonna totally die now The Wolf Spider is right in front of me and I see it s fangs dripping with venom!  
I close my eyes and wait for it to end!!!!

--End Chapter 3-- 


	4. Chapter 4

---Chapter 4---

CRUNCHH!  
I still have my eyes clamped shut and wonder what made that sound I open my eyes and see an enormous sneaker!  
I look up and see Susan!  
Paul, Susan says concerned, Are you ok? Yes, I say, Except for my foot Oh, Susan says and she bends over and lifts up the rail plank so I can get my foot out, There. Thanks Susan, I say relieved, Um, Susan there s something I have to tell you up close Ok, Susan says as she picks me up and puts me on her shoulder, What is it? I kiss her on the cheek and say, Thanks for saving my life! Susan puts me down, blushes and says, Aww, Thanks Paul! You re so sweet! You re welcome my love, I reply as Link, Bob and Dr. Cockroach run into view.  
Paul! Are you okay .woah! Dr. Cockroach says as he walks into view and sees the crushed spider.  
Well, Link says in response to the dead spider, That s one way to kill a spider, eh Doc? Link nudges Dr. Cockroach in the elbow.  
Oh m gosh, Bob exclaims, Paul, how did you do that?! I smile and say, It wasn t me, it was all Susan s handy- or should I say, foot- work Susan giggles at my joke and says, Well, now there are only three spiders left THEY WILL BE TAKEN CARE OF! says a voice from behind us.  
We all turn to see Monger and Insecto!  
Good work Monsters! Monger says with a grin, You all can hop on Insecto and head back to the facility! I ll have the boys finish off these spiders, can t domesticate them! Link says to Monger, Wait, don t you want us to help clean up like usual? Monger shakes his head and replies, Nah, You monsters already helped clean up after those robots yesterday so I feel you deserve a break! Wow, Susan says, Thanks Monger. Wait a minute Monger, I say.  
What is it Paulankey? Monger asks.  
Could I take back some of the spider webs, I ask.  
Monger shrugs his shoulders and replies, Well sure! I don t know what you could use it for Thanks, I say before I run over to the nearest webs and grab a bundle -  
Once we get back to the facility, it s only 3:00 in the afternoon.  
Everyone sits around the main room; Dr. Cockroach, Bob and Link are playing cards. Susan meanwhile, is using one of Insecto s light-up blimps with a remote that Dr. Cockroach super-sized and was watching Insecto s eyes follow its every move. I was busy taking the spider thread and making it into a very long string, now this spider silk was even more stronger than regular spider silk I had an idea .  
I realize my plans will need some assistance so I walk over to Dr. Cockroach who is still playing cards with Link and Bob.  
Uh, Dr. Cockroach? I say.  
Dr. Cockroach turns around and says, Yes Paul? Umm, I say, I was wondering if you could invent something for me. Sure thing! Dr. Cockroach says and then he lays his hand of cards down on the table and says to Link and Bob, I fold Bob says, No you re walking away! Once Dr. Cockroach and I get to the wall, Dr. Cockroach s elevator door opens and we step in. Slowly, the elevator goes up and stops.  
When it opens, I see that Dr. Cockroach s room looks like it usually does a lot of peculiar stuff and a lot of blast marks from accidents .  
Dr. Cockroach walks over to his desk and sits down in front of his sketchpad he had Monger get for him. I walk over and sit down in a make-shift chair So, Dr. Cockroach says, What is it you need Paul? Well, I say thinking contently, Can you make a high pressure high temperature carbon compactor? Hmmm, Dr. Cockroach says as he thinks while scribbling down on his sketchpad a few basic drawings, Well, it s a fairly simple device how big do you need it? Ummm, I say, Big as an oven. Dr. Cockroach pauses and decides not to ask why I would need an oven sized compactor, Well, thank goodness Monger gave me plenty of metal sheets so the size won t be a problem. Thanks Dr. Cockroach, I say, You don t know how important this is to me! Think nothing of it, Dr. Cockroach replies, Besides for me, this will be fun! Muahahahahahahahaha!!! He scurries over to a pile of garbage and begins work. I go back down and resume my work on the spider silk -  
Soon, it is dinner and Dr. Cockroach walks out of his cell with a lot of singe on his coat and a smile on his face. I can tell everything is going well.  
Um, Susan? I say.  
Susan puts down her giant fork which has a bit of salad still on it and replies, Yes Paul? Could you help me down? I say, I finished my pizza. OK Paul, Susan replies as she puts her hand out.  
I get down from the table via Susan and go over to Dr. Cockroach, who was currently nibbling on a soda bottle Hey Dr. Cockroach, I say contently, How is it ? Dr. Cockroach puts down the bottle and replies, It s all finished! Luckily I installed wheels so it will be easy to move! That s great Dr. Cockroach, I reply, So can we move it over after dinner? Sure, Dr. Cockroach says.  
Once Dinner is finished, Insecto and Susan decide to go to bed early and we all say goodnight. Suddenly, I get a kiss on the head by Susan! I blush as she waves goodnight and her elevator door closes I turn to Dr. Cockroach and say, Alright, can we move the compactor into my room? Alright, Dr. Cockroach replies.  
He goes into his elevator while I wait in the main room, Link and Bob are suspicious.  
Paul, what do you need a compactor for? Link asks.  
Duh, Bob says, He s going to make CDs! Link looks at Bob until Bob says, Isn t that what the C in CD stands for? I reply to Bob, Yes Bob, but that isn t what I need it for We all hear Dr. Cockroach s elevator open and he strolls out with a large box on wheels.  
Well Paul, Dr. Cockroach says, Here it is the Compactor H-plus! The large box has a few pipes and cables going from some parts out of the box into another spot on the box. Also, it is larger than an oven, probably for other devices to be placed in it for proper function.  
Wow Dr. Cockroach, Link says looking at it, Why did you make that for Paul? I don t know but I m not going to be rude, Dr. Cockroach replies.  
Um, Dr. Cockroach, I say, How do I operate it? Dr. Cockroach chuckles and replies, It s simple, simply open the front hatch, load the carbon, press the switch on top, and wait until it buzzes! Then the contents will be fully compacted at a high temperature. He explains while pointing at each spot in the instructions. It s so easy even Bob can do it! Wait a minute Bob says. We all stay silent. Wait what? Bob says confused by the silence he caused.  
Thanks Dr. Cockroach, I say after Bob s little confusion.  
You re welcome Paul, Dr. Cockroach replies.  
We all start our way to bed, but before I go to my elevator door, I walk over to the main door where Monger has had an intercom system for communications installed.  
I press the button and say, Uh, Monger? A few seconds pass and then Yes Paulankey? Monger replies from his side of the intercom.  
Uh, I need enough coal to fill an oven, I say into the intercom.  
For what? Monger asks.  
I need to test a way to improve carbon emissions, I lie hoping he won t find out.  
A few seconds pass, Alright, Monger replies, Wait a few minutes and it will be delivered to your room. Thanks Monger, I say, And Goodnight. You re welcome and goodnight Paulankey, Monger replies and the intercom shuts off.  
I wheel the box into my elevator and it goes up.  
Once I get back to my room, I see the wall to where the watch room once was open and then, a wheel barrel full of coal rolls in and the wall closes.  
I open up the machine and load the coal into the machine It s the perfect amount!  
I press the button and the machine hums to life! Thankfully, the machine isn t too loud so I can sleep.  
Perfect, I say to myself, The spider silk is now a long super strong thread and the carbon is compacting. Tomorrow will be the last day for my preparations then the next day after that IT will be time! I fall asleep and lucid dream what possibly may happen based on the events that will happen tomorrow and the day after that

--End Chapter 4-- 


	5. Chapter 5

---Chapter 5---

I woke up to the alarm and jumped out of bed. I put on my camo-hat that is hanging on my bedpost s corner and walk over to the compactor still humming away.  
Oh well, I say, I guess it takes time. I realize something, Wait, I forgot to get that vital information! Oh, I can simply use a method to get it unknowingly to her. I have on my camo-pajama pants and a bright blue t-shirt.  
I walk over to the elevator and press the button to go down.  
Once the door opens to the main room, I see that everyone is already awake. And the food tubes just dropped.  
Morning Everyone, I say as Susan picks me up to the top of the table.  
Mornin Paul, Link says before starting to eat his fish.  
Good night Paul, Bob says as he puts his ham in his mouth.  
Morning Paul, Dr. Cockroach says in between nibbles on an old newspaper.  
SCREEE!!, Insecto roars to me which Link translates into, Morning Paul. Good morning Paul, Susan says as I jump off her hand onto the table.  
We all start to eat and Bob is the first to finish. Bob goes off to get his ball to play catch with himself.  
Next, Link finishes and so he goes and gets some weights from his room to exercise in the main room.  
Dr. Cockroach now goes to his room to get an invention he is currently working on, as his elevator door closes, he lets out his mad scientist laugh, Muahahahahaha! I think to myself, It s time for plan stRINGer! I look up to Susan and ask her, Hey, Susan. I want to try a new way to get down from the table, could you help me? Susan looks at me and says, Sure, how do you want to get down? I want to try a kind of rope-way down, I say, I need to loop a string around one of your fingers as a base for the string, is that ok? Susan replies, Alright. I say, I ll just use your ring finger to loop the string around, because studies show it s the firmest finger ok? Ok, Susan says as she puts her hand down.  
I walk over and shoot out some string and make a loop. Then I tie the string around Susan s finger and toss the rest off the table.  
I take the string on the edge and say to Susan, Ready? Yup, Susan replies.  
I jump off! Luckily, I slide down the string slowly and land on my feet!  
It works! I exclaim, Thanks Susan. You re welcome Paul, Susan says as she begins to take the string off.  
Susan wait, I say, I ll take the string, I ll use it again some how, you know, even if I have an endless supply of string I can shoot, I should try to use it more than once. Alright, Susan says with a smile as she carefully slides the string off her finger and puts the pile of string in front of me, That s good you re going to recycle. Thanks Susan, I say, I ll just go and put this string away in my room. Alright, Susan says as she stands up from her chair, I ll go and grab a book to read, thank goodness Monger got me that whole bookshelf of jumbo books. I pick up the pile of string, thankfully, the loop that was around Susan s finger is still perfect.  
Once I get out of the elevator after it goes up to my room, I take the string and cut off the string that isn t in the loop of string that was around Susan s finger.  
I take the loop, which has the exact size of Susan s ring finger, and put it next to the pile of spider web.  
Suddenly, I hear a buzz from behind me!  
I turn around and look, the compactor is finished!  
I walk up to it and I open it Success! I use my hand to block the bright shine from the source of the object created of my patience and Dr. Cockroach s invention.  
I put it quickly under my pillow.  
I return to the spider webbing, which now is a long thread perfect for gimp/hemp weaving/braiding.  
Now, I say, I know how long it has to be before I make a circle with it as the perfect size. I decide to stay in my room to finish the project as tomorrow is the day!  
Now, I just have to I say as I become silent as I work with the spider thread -  
Meanwhile, back in the Main Room Two hours have passed since I went up to my room and I am still up there.  
Link, Bob and Dr. Cockroach are playing cards while Insecto is sleeping off to the side. Susan, meanwhile, is still reading her book but is sitting up against Insecto s furry body.  
Yay! Bob exclaims, I win! Link facepalms and says, Bob, I won you lost again. Link, let Bob be happy, Dr. Cockroach says to Link.  
Like Paul is happy about only dating Susan and not any higher level, Link says out loud so Susan can hear.  
Susan ignores Link but realizes something, Hey, Paul hasn t come down yet, it s been about 2 hours I better go check on him Susan gets up and goes over to my elevator and presses the button for the elevator to go down and let her go up.

Back in my room I turn in shock when I hear my elevator go down to let someone up!  
Uhoh! I say in panic, Gotta make it not obvious what I m doing! I run around to make sure no one, not even Dr. Cockroach, could figure out what I am doing. I put away some basic diagrams and cover up the item under my pillow even more.  
I put everything casually and suddenly the door begins to open!  
I run over to my bed and take a book and fake read It is Susan!  
Susan says, Paul? I look up from my book and say, Oh, hi Susan. Susan says, Paul, you said you were going to come right down after you put away the string, what happened? I reply, Oh, I noticed a certain part of a book I had read made me confused, so I ve been up here reading it. Oh, Ok, Susan says, Well, it s about 10:30, how about you come down? Alright, I say knowing I can work but not be known what I am doing and be down in the main room with everybody, I can work on this hemp/gimp project I ve been working on with that spider web. That s really great Paul, Susan says with a smile.  
I grab the spider web and the piece that is showing me Susan s ring finger s size and walk into the elevator with Susan.

Once we get down, I go and sit down at the table with Link, Dr. Cockroach and Bob who are playing cards still.  
Susan sits down leaning against Insecto who is still snoozing away and resumes reading.  
I start to continue to make the part-two of my secret plan .  
Link looks over and asks, Hey Paul, how are your arts and crafts going? I reply, Quite well. Bob asks, Why can t I do arts and crafts? Dr. Cockroach says, Bob, you would absorb it and any craft would be ruined. Oh yeah, Bob replies.  
Until lunch, I continue my craft and soon, I have the perfect length!  
I quickly go to my room and put the braided fabric away and come back downstairs for lunch, as I get down, the tubes drop.  
After Susan puts me on top of the table, I eat my hot dogs quietly and look up to Susan, who is having a few dozen hamburgers.  
After lunch, I rush up to my room to finish up my secret plan.  
I place the object on the loop of my braided loop of hemp thread.  
IT was ready!  
After I fully put the item fully together, it was already 6:00 PM.  
I decided to put it in a secret box and I went down for dinner Once I got down, I was as regularly pick up by Susan and began eating my pizza.  
I decide to initiate plan ASK Umm, Susan? I say.  
Yes Paul? Susan replies.  
Umm I was wondering, I say, Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night? Susan looks at me and replies, I would love to Paul! Alright, I say, I ll talk to Monger tomorrow about it after breakfast. Great! Susan say with a smile and she continues eating her salad.  
After Dinner, I go to my room after blowing a kiss to Susan goodnight and say goodnight to everyone else as well I jump into bed and fall asleep saying, Tomorrow is the day everything will happen and plan BIG Q will be deployed! I fall fast asleep dreaming of Susan.

--End Chapter 5-- 


	6. Chapter 6

---Chapter 6---

As the morning alarm rang, I got out of bed with an enormous smile on my face and it doesn t feel out of place.  
I check my secret item combination and it still is safe I go to the elevator and the door opens and I go down to the main room.  
I am once again the last one down.  
I walk over to the tables and Susan picks me up.  
After we all say our good mornings, the food tubes drop.  
Link gets some sturgeon, Dr. Cockroach gets some regular garbage, Bob got his regular ham, Insecto got her sugar water and Susan and I both got our oatmeal.  
Susan? I say to her in between some oatmeal.  
Yes Paul? Susan asks.  
Are you excited for tonight? I ask Susan.  
Yeah! Susan replies with a cheerful smile that melts my heart.  
Me too, I say in response as I think to myself, It will be so very special! Once we all are finished eating, Susan lets me down and I walk over to the intercom system to contact Monger.  
I press the button on the intercom, Umm, hello? Monger? Yes Paulankey? Monger says to me from his side of the intercom.  
I say, Susan and I wanted to go on a date tonight around 7:30 PM is that ok? Monger chuckles and says, Well sure you can! Where is it you want to go? Well, I say after I already have thought about where Susan and I could go, There is this quaint place on Cape Cod, Massachusetts in the town of Dennis, Kathy s Clam Shack. They have amazing chowder and clam strips! Monger replies after a few seconds of shuffling papers, Well, the morning reports show that there has been a recent surplus in clamming on Cape Cod, I ll have the surplus shipped to Kathy s Clam Shack in Dennis, Massachusetts. And I ll let them know about you visiting as the reason they will receive a mass overstock of clams! Any thing else? Um yes, I say realizing I need another item and to tell Monger more information , I need a regular sized briefcase placed in my room, also, I was wondering if you could set up some seating properly for us at Chapin Beach in Dennis, MA for us to dine at and ummm could I use the plane-jet Insecto can t bring us I mean you did teach me how to fly it and everything and I did pass the standard tests A few seconds pass and then Monger replies, Sure thing, I ll make sure the jet-plane s tank is full and don t scratch it I ll send some men to setup the landing areas and the seating arrangements. Thanks Monger, I reply.  
No problem, Monger replies, See you at 7:30 PM, Ooohrah! Then the intercom shuts off I walk back over to Susan and she says looking down to me from her seat, Well ? It s all set! I reply with a smile.  
Yay! Susan replies, I m so excited! Where are we going? We re going to Kathy s Clam Shack, it s a nice little chowder and clam strip restaurant on Cape Cod in Massachusetts, I say to Susan.  
Paul, Susan says, I love Clam Chowder! It s going to be wonderful! Susan walks over, picks me up and kisses me on the head! I blush lightly and she giggles and I smile.  
She puts me down and says, I m going to go and start getting ready! Probably just pick out my dress! Susan walks over to her elevator and goes up to her room.  
I walk over to the smaller table and sit down.  
Link, So, any plans for the date Paul? I look at Link and say, What do you mean Link? Link replies, You know- Dr. Cockroach hits Link in the back of the head!  
OW! Link shouts, What did you do that for Doc? Link, please show some decency please, Dr. Cockroach says.  
Link sighs and says, Fine! I chuckle and say to Link, Link, you ll find out after the date and besides, it s only 9:30 in the morning, there s still 10 hours until the date even starts Bob interrupts me and says, Paul, I myself prefer prunes over dates. Dr. Cockroach replies to Bob, No Bob, not that kind of date Paul is taking Susan on a date a romantic evening together. Oh! Bob says in realization.  
SCREEEE SNORT! Insecto says to me and Link translates into, Just make sure everything is ready. Everyone, I m going to be ready, I say to them, Speaking of that, I m going to go to my room to make sure I have everything all set. I walk into m elevator and go up to my room.  
The first thing I notice is that the briefcase is already in the room.  
I open it and take my secret item and test if it fits It fits perfectly!  
Perfect, I say out loud, Now I need to pick out what to wear -  
Lunch came and went I ate with Dr. Cockroach, Bob Link and Insecto. Susan ate in her room while getting ready, afterwards I played cards with Link, Bob and Dr. Cockroach until 4:30 when I went up to my room to get ready -  
Now, it is 6:30, and I have picked out my clothes for the night I choose my fanciest dress shirt and dress pants. Also I put my hat away for the night and comb my hair nice and tidy.  
I make sure everything is perfect with my item and I close the briefcase with it in it. Thankfully, it is easy to carry even with how big it is.  
I walk over to the elevator and go down.  
Once I get down, no one is there I walk to the main door and press the intercom button.  
Monger says over it, Yes Paulankey? I reply, Um Monger, could I put something in the plane-jet? Sure, I ll have the main door opened, Monger says and then I hear and see the main door open.  
Thanks Monger, I say.  
I walk to the jet-plane and go into it and place the briefcase up by the cockpit.

Once I get back to the Main Room, I see Dr. Cockroach, Link and Bob standing at my elevator door, their backs turned to me.  
I walk up behind them and say, Hey guys, what cha doing? They all jump and turn around to see me.  
Whoa, Link says, Good getup! Thanks Link, I reply.  
You look like you re going somewhere tonight Paul, Bob says.  
Bob, I m going on a date with Susan remember? I say to Bob.  
Oh, right, my bad, Bob says.  
Paul, Dr. Cockroach says, Come over here I walk over a bit with him and ask, What is it Dr. Cockroach? Dr. Cockroach says, Well, my super sensitive hearing allowed me to hear where you and Susan are dining Dr. Cockroach takes out a small can-like device, I want you to take this. What is it? I ask.  
It s a high frequency fly repellant, Dr. Cockroach explains, It keeps horseflies and mosquitoes away. Wow, thanks Dr. Cockroach, I reply, I actually just remembered that Chapin Beach has a lot of biting flies! You re welcome Paul, Dr. Cockroach says with a smirk.  
I walk with Dr. Cockroach back over to Link and Bob and we continue talking.  
We all hear Susan s elevator door start to open and we all look to see Susan.  
Susan walks out and my jaw dropped!

--End Chapter 6-- 


	7. Chapter 7

---Chapter 7---

Susan looks amazing!  
She is wearing a (for her) sleek little black dress and a pair of low high heels.  
Susan smiles and says, Well? Susan, I say in awe, You look beautiful! Susan blushes and replies, Thanks Paul, you look great too! Thanks Susan, I say.  
Suddenly, we all hear the voice of Monger behind us, Well Paulankey and Ginormica, it s about 7:30, you can go on your date! Ooohrah! Susan and I walk over from Link, Bob and Dr. Cockroach towards the main door where Monger is and they all say, Have fun! We reply unintentionally in unison, We will! We look at each other and smile.  
Once we reach the main door, it opens and we see the plane-jet.  
The back is opened already and we see it is the one with no wall between the big area and the cockpit, so Susan and I can talk while I m flying the plane-jet.  
I step aside at the entrance to the plane-jet and say to Susan, Ladies first. Susan smiles and replies, Thank you, how very polite. I say to her as she walks in, You re welcome. I walk in after her.  
Once we are all set, the platform that the plane-jet is on, raises up to the surface and we re ready for take-off.  
Ready? I ask Susan.  
All set, Susan replies.  
I start the plane-jet and it takes off! Thankfully, I am properly trained to fly the plane-jet and so, no problems emerge.  
I say to Susan, Susan, you re going to love the clam chowder at Kathy s, it will be delicious. I can t wait! Susan replies.  
I think to my self, The Operation is still a success! We talk a little while we are still flying to Cape Cod.

Once we land at the landing spot, Susan and I get out and we walk over to Kathy s Clam Shack.  
I go to the order window and say to the cashier woman who is reading a book, Umm, hi, I am here to pick up an enormous order and that was the reason you received a lot of clams today. The woman looks up and says, Oh My Gosh, You re Paulankey! I m a huge fan! Oh, yes, umm we have your large order, but umm, it s really heavy Oh don t worry, Susan can carry it, can you bring it outside? I say and while she brings it out I go to Susan, Susan, they have the order, can you carry it? Susan smiles and says, Sure thing Paul. Once the woman wheels out a huge tub container with a lid clearly full of clam chowder, along with a large bundle of fabric clearly with the clams in it she looks up and sees Susan.  
Oh my gosh, She says in awe, You re Ginormica, I m a huge fan! I m pleased to meet you, Susan says to her, Is that everything Paul? Yup, I reply.  
Susan picks up the containers which are to her, the size of small bowls and we walk back over to the plane-jet.  
Susan asks, Wait, where are we eating? I turn around and smile and say, You ll see! I start up the plane-jet and I fly over to the beach When the doors open, Susan sees the seating and that we re dining at the beach and the sun is starting to set.  
Oooh! Susan says, How romantic! I pickup the bug repeller and the briefcase and say, And to keep the horseflies away, Dr. Cockroach made a bug repeller and a briefcase to power it I lie about the briefcase s contents.  
That s great, Susan replies with a smile.  
We walk out and Susan puts the food on top of the table and then picks me up.  
Thanks Susan, I say with a smile.  
The giant table has a smaller table on top of it for me to sit at and everything is set up with the silverware and bowls and even a huge pitcher of water for Susan and a smaller one for me for drinks.  
I set up my plate with fried clams and I take a small bit of chowder into my bowl.  
Susan takes some clams and most of the chowder and I say, A toast to our love it may be only still dating, but it s a great relationship! Susan giggles and replies with a smile, Here Here! We clink Susan s big glass with my small glass and sip.  
Susan takes a spoonful of chowder and eats it her eyes widen, Oh my gosh! This is delicious!!!! I know! I reply as I have some myself.  
Susan tries the fried clams and giggles at their flavor -  
Soon, the meal is over and it s time to initiate The Plan!  
I say to Susan, Susan? Susan replies, Yes? I say, Ever since we stopped Gallaxhar the second time we ve known our feelings for one another I feel we should take our relationship to the next level Susan looks at me and replies, I m not sure if you are saying what I think you re saying I m saying, I say as I take the briefcase and go onto one knee, Susan Murphy, will you marry me? I open up the briefcase and reveal a giant ring!  
The loop is entirely weaved spider silk and the giant diamond is from the compacted coal and the compactor!  
Susan s eyes widen and she says, Oh Paul, YES, I do! Susan picks me up and we kiss as best as a giantess and a person who is part fabric can kiss.  
She takes up the ring while I m smiling in awe and once she puts it on she says, It fits perfectly! When did you find out my ring finger size? I reply, Well, I used the string I used around your ring finger to get down from the table top that one time to get an exact size. Susan smiles and says, Clever! And how did you get a diamond so big? I reply, I had Dr. Cockroach make a compactor and got coal from Monger and made it in my room. Susan giggles and says, Brilliant thinking! Thanks, I say.  
We kiss again and I say when I break the kiss for a second, I wonder how the rest of the monsters will handle this Susan says, I wonder how my parents will handle this We laugh and we spend the rest of the date watching the full moon and the waves are gently crashing as we also gaze into each other s eyes.

--End Chapter 7-- 


	8. Chapter 8

---Chapter 8---

It turns out the other monsters and Monger took the proposal ok.  
Dr. Cockroach smiled, Bob was confused, Insecto roared in joy and Link smiled because I finally asked Susan the big question.  
Now, the harder part, it has been two days and we all were getting on Insecto to see Susan s parents to tell them the news Susan helps me up onto Insecto and I say to her, Thanks Susan. Susan smiles and replies, You re welcome. After Dr. Cockroach, Bob and Link get on as well, Link says, Alright Insecto, let s go! SCREEE! Insecto roars and she takes off!

Once Insecto lands, we all slide off of her and we are right down the street from Susan s parents house.  
As we walk towards the hlouse, Susan parents walk out side to greet us.  
Suzie-Q! Susan s dad, Carl Murphy shouts.  
Susan! Susan s mother, Wendy Murphy says in joy.  
Hi Mom and Dad! Susan says as she leans over to hug them as they hug her face as that is the best they can hug with Susan being a giantess and all.  
Hi Mr. and Mrs. Murphy, I say as Susan is still hugging them.  
They look over and Wendy says, Oh, hello Paul, Dr. Cockroach, Bob, Insecto and Link. Dr. Cockroach, Bob and Link wave, while Insecto roars hello.  
Wendy Murphy looks up to Susan and says, What s with the surprise visit? Susan replies, Well, we should go and all take a seat -  
Once we all get into the Murphy s backyard, we all find a place to sit.  
Dr. Cockroach sits down next to a little trash bin and immediately rummages through for a snack. Bob sits next to him watching the fence.  
Insecto sits off to the side where she can only sit without any damage happening.  
Link sits with his feet in the Murphy s pool, now entirely chlorine-free!  
Susan sits down with her back leaning on the tree in the back yard and I sit down next to her hand in a chair.  
Carl and Wendy both sit in their Adirondack Chairs.  
Carl Murphy smiles at all of us and says, Now, what is it you want to tell us? Susan starts, Well Mom and Dad, as you know, ever since we stopped Gallaxhar the second time, Paul and I have been dating Wendy Murphy replies to Susan, Yes, we know I speak up, Recently, we went on another date Carl Murphy says, Alright Susan smiles and says, It was a romantic dinner of seafood on the ocean shore! Wendy gasps and says, How wonderful and romantic! Great choice Paul. Thanks Mrs. Murphy, I say.  
It was a fantastic night and at the end of it Susan says wondering what their response will be, He proposed to me! Susan reveals the giant ring and suddenly, there is silence Wendy Murphy is the first to break the silence, I m so happy! She breaks into tears of joy! I approve! Carl Murphy looks at me and says, I m sure you be way better for Susan than that Derek I approve as well. Susan and I both smile and I say to Mr. and Mrs. Murphy, Don t worry Mr. and Mrs. Murphy, I ll take care of Susan. Susan cheerily says, Oh! I m so excited! Link, Bob, Insecto and Dr. Cockroach all smile.  
Wendy Murphy asks, So, when is the wedding? Susan and I look at each other and Susan says, Well, we haven t planned it yet I say to her, Well Susan, let s have it in a month we ll have enough time to get ready! Ok? Susan thinks for a minute and says, Sure! That s perfect!! Mr. Murphy says, This is going to be perfect! Our little girl finally getting married, and to someone who isn t self-centered! Thanks Mr. Murphy, I say.  
Suddenly, we all hear the sound of people walking around the house We all look and see Derek! And his camera man What do you want Derek? Susan asks.  
Susan, I m here to ask for you again! Derek says in his big-ego attitude.  
I stand up from my chair and say, Well Derek, I m sorry to say it, but you re too late! I already did! Derek looks at Susan s hand and sees the ring.  
He tries to regain focus and says, What about an interview? Link stands up and says, I ll handle him this time. Link walks over to Derek and picks him up.  
Derek shouts, What are you doing? Link says, You ll see After Link walks out of sight to the front yard we all hear a loud shout!  
We all rush to the front yard and see that Link had given Derek a wedgie and hung him on the antenna of his news report van!! Wall start laughing as Derek s news report van drives off with him still on top of it! And his camera man driving!  
Once we all settle down again, Susan says, Let s have it in the field behind my parent s house! Only if it s ok with you Mom and Dad Wendy says, We would love to have it here! Carl says, I ll have to refurbish the house Dr. Cockroach says to him, Actually, Monger will probably set up everything Bob says, I ll make the invitations! Link says sarcastically to Bob, Fine Bob shouts, YAY! I look up to Susan and say, This is going to be the biggest moment in our lives! Susan smiles and says, Yup. Susan picks me up and we kiss.  
I think to myself, Now, nothing can go wrong!

--End Chapter 8-- 


	9. Chapter 9

---Chapter 9---

The next month flew by, Susan and I picking out our wedding clothes, Monger s men setting up the field where the wedding will be, Susan and I sending out invitations, Link Bob and Dr. Cockroach throwing me a bachelor party which consisted of us playing card games all night such as, Poker, Black Jack and Yugioh, which I owned in despite Dr. Cockroach Bob and Link have been playing it as long as I have, and lastly, Susan and I deciding where our honeymoon will be Soon, the month had passed and today is the wedding!

We had already gotten to Modesto and Susan and I were both getting ready for it in separate areas, as the bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.  
Susan was in the backyard in a large tent getting ready while I got ready in the Murphy s house.  
I had on a fancy black suit coat and Time passed and finally, it was time, I got up to the front of the aisles of lawn chairs and looked out to the crowd of friends from both Susan and my lives.  
I saw all of Susan s family members and friends.  
Then, I looked and saw all of my friends I invited Everyone from my group at Camp Woodstock were there The real Mike and Jimmy, Chris Kelleher, along with all my friends from Saint Johns.  
Also, Bob and Insecto were sitting off to the side, while Dr. Cockroach, who was my best man, was next to me and Link was up with me too, as he was the ring bearer with a large pillow holding Susan s giant ring I made for her and a smaller gold band ring for me. Suddenly, everyone looked to the back row, where Susan and her father standing next to her left foot, appeared, it was time!  
The woman at the piano began to play as everyone stood up for Susan s procession up the aisle to where I was standing.  
Once she reached the front, she bent down so I could flip back the very large veil over her eyes.  
Wow, I say in awe of her beauty, You re more beautiful than ever! Susan blushes and says, Thanks Paul, you look great too! Monger, who is a certified priest, clears his throat, Ahem, Pardon me, I do believe we have a marriage to do, correct? I say, Oh yeah, sorry Monger. Monger smiles and says, Oh, it s nothing Monger clears his throat and begins, Dearly beloved, we are here to honor the marriage of Paul Leger and Susan Murphy, please be seated Everyone in the pews sit down and Monger continues, The couple have written their own vows Paul, you may go first I look up into Susan s eyes and say, Susan, I vow to always be with you, to never turn my back on you and to stay strong by your side, whatever comes our way. Susan smiles and says, I too, vow to always be with you, to never turn my back on you and to stay strong by your side, whatever comes our way. Monger says, You may now exchange rings Link walks up and we each pick up one-another s rings I take the giant ring and Susan s index finger and say, With this ring, I thee wed. I place her ring onto her ring finger Susan smiles and says, With this ring, I thee wed. She slips the small ring in between her fingers onto my ring finger Monger smiles, clasps the bible in his hands shut and says, By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you man and wife! Paulankey no, I mean Paul, you may now kiss the bride. Oohrah! I smile up at Susan as she leans over and our lips meet as we kiss The audience begins to applaud and Wendy is crying and leaning on Carl, along with Bob who is leaning on the tree in the backyard!  
As Susan s and my lips separate, I say to her, By far this is the greatest day in my life! Susan smiles and says, Mine too! We both smile and soon, after everyone are finished exchanging conversation, Susan and I board onto the special plane-jet as it is time for us to go on our week-long honeymoon!  
Everyone waves goodbye as I start up the plane, and soon, we are off!  
We fly off into the sunset to our honeymoon destination Hawaii!  
As soon as we are out of sight, Monger shouts to Link, Dr. Cockroach, Bob and Insecto, Alright, let s get a move-on! We ve got a week until they get back and by then we ve got to finish their wedding gift Let s Move!! Link, Dr. Cockroach, Insecto and Bob nod and they all get onto Insecto to get to the location where they ll make Susan and mine wedding gift As Insecto takes off Dr. Cockroach says, I hope we can pull this one off

--End Chapter 9-- 


	10. Chapter 10

---Chapter 10---

As soon as Susan and I got to Hawaii, we found out Monger had a large tent set up for us on the shoreline, away from civilization Once Susan and I entered the tent, with myself on Susan s shoulder we were awed by what we saw!  
Wow, Susan says in amazement.  
Yeah, I say as I look around the tent at how it was set up Monger had thought of everything!  
It is a one room, tent with everything for a week-long honeymoon getaway.  
There is one-quarter of the tent with a kitchen made for Susan s size. An enormous fridge with every kind of food needed in mass quantities! Along with a set of large cooking utensils and silverware and a small regular size set for me as well! And the sink was basically a small pool!  
The next section over was the lounging area.  
Basically, it was an enormous reinforced steel frame couch with a huge cushion on it as the couch! Also, there was a small projector for DVD movies to be projected on the tent wall!  
The next area over was the dining area, it was a large table for Susan, with a smaller one on top for me. Lastly the final quarter section of the tent was the bedroom It was an enormous bed!! The pillows are the size of cars and the sheets are huge!  
I say lovingly, I guess we re sharing a bed! I kiss her on the cheek.  
Susan giggles and says smiling, Yeah! She kisses me lightly on the head and I smile as well.  
Susan lowers me down onto the table, where I start to look around while she walks over to the doorway Susan looks around the tent and then looks outside at the beautiful sunset, Wow, this is an amazing location I nod my head and say to her, This week is going to be a blast! -  
Susan and I have a nice dinner of spaghetti and meatballs and then, we decide to stargaze Once Susan puts me down outside, we both lie down on the sand and gaze up into the sky Hey Susan? I say to her.  
What Paul? Susan asks.  
After Gallaxhar, we know there s life out there right? I ask.  
Right Susan replies.  
Do you think there s friendly life out there? I ask her.  
I don t know, I hope so Susan says.  
Suddenly, a shooting star goes by across the sky!  
Oh! Look Paul!! A Shooting Star!! Make a wish! Susan says happily.  
I reply to her, But my wish already came true! I kiss her on the cheek and she blushes and smiles lovingly at me.  
Susan smiles and says, Awww, you re so sweet! She kisses me on the head and I smile back at her.  
I look at my watch, it was 12:00 Midnight!  
Oh my gosh, it s 12:00 midnight, I say, I guess it s time for bed Susan blushes, giggles and says, Right, it s time for bed Soon we were in bed and half-an-hour later we were dreaming away -  
The next day, after our night of romance, I woke up on the giant pillow next to Susan s head I got up and moved over to her still sleeping silently.  
I kissed her and she slowly opened her eyes.  
I say to her, Good morning beautiful! Did you sleep well? Susan replies to me smiling, Yes! I sure did! That s great! I say smiling -  
Soon, after breakfast, we were out in the ocean!  
Susan had put on a beautiful two-piece and I put on some camouflage trunks.  
Susan swan out about 50 feet and I hopped off her shoulder into the water!  
Wow! I say, This water s perfect! Susan smiles and she dives under water, as it is deep enough so she is about 10 feet over her head but she can easily swim.  
I look around and shout, Where did you go? Suddenly, Susan rises from underneath me in the water and she launches me into the air!  
After I land in the water, she picks me up and says, Oh my gosh! Paul! Are you ok Paul? I smile and say, Yeah! Susan smiles and we continue swimming a half hour or so and then we go back to land -  
Once we got back on land, we decided to go walking along the shore-line and comb the beach As we walk along the beach, Susan says, So, Paul do you have any dreams about you and me? I look up to Susan and say, Of course! Why do you ask? Susan looks at me and says, Well, I know and remember how you have that lucid dream thing with dream control and everything I was wondering if in your dreams, do you make me small like I used to be before the Quantonium? I smile up at Susan and say, Susan, I already have told you before, I love you the way you are! Susan replies, Thanks Paul! Suddenly, we walk upon a large cove and bay! It s a nice little pool of water perfect for Susan to go into! Also, there s a waterfall that s perfect for either of us to dive off of high enough for Susan, yet, low enough for me!  
Wow! Susan says in joy!  
I say to her, I think this honeymoon just got a lot more fun now that we have a little cove/bay as a pool for us, without the risk of rip tides! Susan smiles and says, Right! We smile as we run towards the cove and we both dive in! As we were still wearing our swimming clothes!

Several days of fun and nights of romance later and one surprise discovered for our friends and family to find out later our honeymoon had come to an end After we packed up, we went to the plane-jet and noticed a note that was unnoticeable until now I opened it up and after I read it, Susan asks, What does it say? Well, I say looking up to Susan, It says that our wedding gift from Monger, Link, Bob, Dr. Cockroach and Insecto is at these coordinates, and I have to input the location and the autopilot will bring us there Ooooh! Susan says, A surprise! -  
I put the coordinates into the plane-jet s computer and it takes off I walk over to Susan and we decide to take a little nap until we arrive at our wedding gift As we fall asleep, me in Susan s arms I think to my self, How could this get any possibly better?

--End Chapter 10-- 


	11. Chapter 11

---Chapter 11---

After a few hours of sleep, the plane-jet s monitor beeps to inform us, we are arriving at our destination Susan and I awake and I go over to the main door of the plane jet to open it up I say to Susan, Ready Susan? Susan smiles and says, I hope the surprise won t make our surprise for them any less exciting I reply, Yeah I open up the door and as it opens, we see that the plane-jet landed and rolled into a possibly temporary air hanger, clearly set up by Monger s men As we walk out, we see Monger, Bob, Link and Dr. Cockroach standing in front of us, with Insecto outside the air hanger.  
After we all say hello to one-another, Monger asks, Are you both ready for your wedding gift? I am! I say excitedly and then I add on, Only if you re ready too Susan. I look up to Susan and she says, Yes, I m ready. Dr. Cockroach grins and says, Well, let s get outside the air hanger and show you your gift! Bob smiles and says, And I built it myself! Link tells Bob, Bob, we all pitched in to build it. Oh yeah, I forgot, Bob says in agreement.  
Monger says, Well, let s go show you it! I say to Monger, Alright! We all walk to the entrance of the hanger and Susan asks, Where is it? Dr. Cockroach chuckles and says, You ll see it -  
As soon as we are outside the hanger, there is nothing in front of us Umm, I say confused, I don t see it Monger says, Turn around We turn around and we are AMAZED!

They had built an enormous house! It was about 75 feet high and there was a huge door next to a regular sized door. Also, to the side of it, there was an enormous shack-like building, possibly for Insecto.  
Monger breaks the silence saying, I decided if you two are gonna be married you might as well be living in a house instead of at the facility you earned your freedom already twice all of you! Susan says, Wow! Link adds on, And if you notice, we re on the Californian shore-line, that way, we ll be close to Susan s parents and to Monger and it s got an EPIC beach! Dr. Cockroach nods and says, Also, we re pretty secluded so we won t be swarmed by paparazzi. That s good, I say to Dr. Cockroach.  
Well, if you like the outside, you ll love the inside! Monger says with a chuckle, Let s go in and check it out We all follow Monger to the front doors -  
The front doors were two of them 1 regular sized door for Dr. Cockroach, Bob, Link, myself and any guest we could have over and next to it, one large door made for Susan to use Insecto couldn t go in because of how many more adjustments would have had to been made for Insecto height Susan opened the big door and we all stepped in while Insecto peered in one of the large windows Susan and I were AMAZED!

The house had an enormous living room! Not as big as the main room in the facility, but it was about 1 football field in size!  
It had a 20ft by 15 ft HD TV! Plus, it had a small couch and a large couch that looked similar to the couch Susan and I used in our tent on our honeymoon. It also had a huge window which is where Insecto is looking in right now but I notice how there is a shade in case of watching a movie Plus, around the edge of the living room there is a staircase that leads to a second floor which was a platform around the living room edge to a bunch of rooms on the second floor!  
Also, there are a few doors that were for Susan s height on the first floor, where there wasn t door on the second floor as the rooms for Susan s height took up both floors where they were And there are small doors next to each door for Susan so the rest of us can go into those rooms Wow, Susan says, This is amazing! Link replies to her, And this is just the living room! Follow me! Link walks over to a door on the first floor for Susan and says, Open up this door Susan and I walk over and Susan opens up the door and we both look in and we both are stunned in awe!  
They had moved everything from Susan and my rooms at the facility and put them together into the large room!  
They put my small bed on top of Susan s bedside bureau and my clothing bureau was on top of Susan s bureau as well Also, they put my bookshelf on top of Susan s large bookshelf. Plus, on one side of everything bigger for Susan, there were ladder rungs for getting up to on top of them.  
Wow, I say, But, Susan and I don t need separate beds if we managed on our honeymoon, we can handle it now too. Susan blushes and says, Yeah -  
We then are shown the rest of the house Everyone s else s rooms, which were moved for the new house, from the facility The Dining Room, where we would be served by professional personal chefs three times a day and offered food service 24-7.  
The other rooms, the large ones we all went in, while for the second floor, Susan peered through the doorway, while Insecto looked in from the windows -  
After the Grand Tour (hehe Monsters vs. Aliens Soundtrack pun) was over we went back to the Main Room to sit down Monger asks, So, do you like your new home Ginormica and Paulankey? We love it! Susan says for both of us.  
Dr. Cockroach smiles and says, Well that s great! I say, Now everyone, you gave us a great surprise now we have a surprise for you Link, Bob, Monger and Dr. Cockroach look confused.  
Bob says, Oooh! Did you build us a house? Susan smiles and says, No Bob I say, During our honeymoon, Susan and I had some very romantic nights and well Susan, you tell them Susan blushes, smiles and says, I m pregnant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--End Chapter 11-- 


	12. Chapter 12

---Chapter 11---

After a few hours of sleep, the plane-jet s monitor beeps to inform us, we are arriving at our destination Susan and I awake and I go over to the main door of the plane jet to open it up I say to Susan, Ready Susan? Susan smiles and says, I hope the surprise won t make our surprise for them any less exciting I reply, Yeah I open up the door and as it opens, we see that the plane-jet landed and rolled into a possibly temporary air hanger, clearly set up by Monger s men As we walk out, we see Monger, Bob, Link and Dr. Cockroach standing in front of us, with Insecto outside the air hanger.  
After we all say hello to one-another, Monger asks, Are you both ready for your wedding gift? I am! I say excitedly and then I add on, Only if you re ready too Susan. I look up to Susan and she says, Yes, I m ready. Dr. Cockroach grins and says, Well, let s get outside the air hanger and show you your gift! Bob smiles and says, And I built it myself! Link tells Bob, Bob, we all pitched in to build it. Oh yeah, I forgot, Bob says in agreement.  
Monger says, Well, let s go show you it! I say to Monger, Alright! We all walk to the entrance of the hanger and Susan asks, Where is it? Dr. Cockroach chuckles and says, You ll see it -  
As soon as we are outside the hanger, there is nothing in front of us Umm, I say confused, I don t see it Monger says, Turn around We turn around and we are AMAZED!

They had built an enormous house! It was about 75 feet high and there was a huge door next to a regular sized door. Also, to the side of it, there was an enormous shack-like building, possibly for Insecto.  
Monger breaks the silence saying, I decided if you two are gonna be married you might as well be living in a house instead of at the facility you earned your freedom already twice all of you! Susan says, Wow! Link adds on, And if you notice, we re on the Californian shore-line, that way, we ll be close to Susan s parents and to Monger and it s got an EPIC beach! Dr. Cockroach nods and says, Also, we re pretty secluded so we won t be swarmed by paparazzi. That s good, I say to Dr. Cockroach.  
Well, if you like the outside, you ll love the inside! Monger says with a chuckle, Let s go in and check it out We all follow Monger to the front doors -  
The front doors were two of them 1 regular sized door for Dr. Cockroach, Bob, Link, myself and any guest we could have over and next to it, one large door made for Susan to use Insecto couldn t go in because of how many more adjustments would have had to been made for Insecto height Susan opened the big door and we all stepped in while Insecto peered in one of the large windows Susan and I were AMAZED!

The house had an enormous living room! Not as big as the main room in the facility, but it was about 1 football field in size!  
It had a 20ft by 15 ft HD TV! Plus, it had a small couch and a large couch that looked similar to the couch Susan and I used in our tent on our honeymoon. It also had a huge window which is where Insecto is looking in right now but I notice how there is a shade in case of watching a movie Plus, around the edge of the living room there is a staircase that leads to a second floor which was a platform around the living room edge to a bunch of rooms on the second floor!  
Also, there are a few doors that were for Susan s height on the first floor, where there wasn t door on the second floor as the rooms for Susan s height took up both floors where they were And there are small doors next to each door for Susan so the rest of us can go into those rooms Wow, Susan says, This is amazing! Link replies to her, And this is just the living room! Follow me! Link walks over to a door on the first floor for Susan and says, Open up this door Susan and I walk over and Susan opens up the door and we both look in and we both are stunned in awe!  
They had moved everything from Susan and my rooms at the facility and put them together into the large room!  
They put my small bed on top of Susan s bedside bureau and my clothing bureau was on top of Susan s bureau as well Also, they put my bookshelf on top of Susan s large bookshelf. Plus, on one side of everything bigger for Susan, there were ladder rungs for getting up to on top of them.  
Wow, I say, But, Susan and I don t need separate beds if we managed on our honeymoon, we can handle it now too. Susan blushes and says, Yeah -  
We then are shown the rest of the house Everyone s else s rooms, which were moved for the new house, from the facility The Dining Room, where we would be served by professional personal chefs three times a day and offered food service 24-7.  
The other rooms, the large ones we all went in, while for the second floor, Susan peered through the doorway, while Insecto looked in from the windows -  
After the Grand Tour (hehe Monsters vs. Aliens Soundtrack pun) was over we went back to the Main Room to sit down Monger asks, So, do you like your new home Ginormica and Paulankey? We love it! Susan says for both of us.  
Dr. Cockroach smiles and says, Well that s great! I say, Now everyone, you gave us a great surprise now we have a surprise for you Link, Bob, Monger and Dr. Cockroach look confused.  
Bob says, Oooh! Did you build us a house? Susan smiles and says, No Bob I say, During our honeymoon, Susan and I had some very romantic nights and well Susan, you tell them Susan blushes, smiles and says, I m pregnant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--End Chapter 11-- 


	13. Chapter 13

---Chapter 13---

We all stare at the monitor and look at the small baby that is right next to the large baby Dr. Cockroach examines the monitor and says smiling, Well, it s confirmed, since that is a second baby so you are having twins Susan! I say in awe, I m not just a father; I m a father of twins! Susan smiles and says, Well, it will be all the more fun with twins running around. Insecto, who has been looking in the window the whole time roars and Link translates, I m (Insecto) so happy for you two! Wendy says, Well, our family gets bigger by the minute! Monger says with a smile, I can have the boys send you some supplies for the baby room if you want I smile and say, Thanks everyone and Monger that would be great, right Susan? Susan smiles and says, Yes! We can make it half and half one side for the smaller baby and one side for the bigger baby! Brilliant idea Susan! I say to her.  
Susan blushes and replies, Thanks Paul. Wendy says to Susan and me, Is there anything I can do to help out with the coming of the babies? I think for a few seconds and I realize something important.  
Actually, I say to Wendy, I do need you to do something very important Wendy asks, What is it? I explain to everyone, Well, before I was fuzed with my baby blanket and became a monster, I planned to have Blankey passed down from generation to generation like an heirloom, but now I can t. I can make string that is the same fabric as Blankey though. Wendy, if I were to give you a large amount of fabric could you make two baby blankets that we can give the babies? One big as a large picnic blanket and one at regular size? Wendy says, I would love to! As long as it s not a jumbled mess and it s on some sort of a spool Dr. Cockroach says, You can use a steel drum as a spool! I have one in my room that s empty Dr. Cockroach runs off to grab it Monger tells us, Don t worry, I ll have some clothing made for both babies, to further do my part in assisting Susan says to Monger, Wow, thanks Monger! Monger smiles and says, Think nothing of it Bob suddenly says, Hey, how are the babies going to get out of Susan? We all are silent until Link says, Bob actually has a point there I mean one of the babies are huge, how will we handle the larger one when it time? I say, Well, we could have a regular doctor help out and could instruct Insecto, as she has big enough hands and is strong enough to help out with the birth of the larger baby Link says, That s actually a good idea Dr. Cockroach returns with a steel drum and says, Here you go Paul. I say to him, Thanks Dr. Cockroach. I begin to shoot string around the drum while continuing the conversation, Hey, Dr. Cockroach, could you help us with when the babies are born? We need someone to instruct Insecto because of how she s the biggest and can be able to assist with the birth of the larger baby Of course, Dr. Cockroach says with a smile.  
I finish with the makeshift spool and so now, the fabric is perfectly spun around the spool and is just the right amount for a large blanket and regular size blanket.  
Wendy says, Perfect, thank you Paul, I know these blankets will come out perfect. You re welcome, I say to her.

Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy have to leave and we all wave goodbye as they drive off to return to Modesto.  
Eventually, Monger has to leave as well, he tells us before leaving that he will have the supplies we will need for the Baby Room sent and will probably arrive by the end of the week.  
Monger steps into his personal plane-jet and soon he s gone as well -  
We spend the rest of the day all together watching movies and soon, once the movies are over, we all go to bed. Susan and I say goodnight and soon, we are in our room and I say to Susan before falling asleep, Goodnight, my love. Susan blushes and says, Goodnight to you too, my prince charming. Soon, we all are sleeping soundly and we await what the next few days will bring -  
A few days later, the supplies arrive for the baby room We all start building it together and soon, it s perfect!  
One half is big and has a huge crib for the larger baby and the other side is regular for the regular baby.  
Wow, Link says, We all did real good! I smile and say, I know, it s terrific, right Susan? Susan, who is sitting down in a large chair in the room smiles and says, Yup! It looks great! I walk over to the chair and climb up. I go next to the bump in Susan s belly and say to the babies jokingly, You hear that babies? You re room is waiting for you! Susan giggles as I continue to play around saying, You both ready to get out of your mommy? Suddenly, I am vaulted across the room and everyone is flabberglasted!  
Susan gasps, Oh! The baby kicked! I say to Susan, Well I guess the big baby is inheriting your strength! We all start laughing as the day passes by This is going to be fun, I think to my self.

--End Chapter 13-- 


	14. Chapter 14

---Chapter 14---

A several weeks had passed, and Susan now was 7 months pregnant. And the effects of being pregnant were beginning to show Last week, she had pickles for breakfast, lunch and dinner for a few days. After that, she went after Bob when he forgot she was pregnant and called her fat, he thought it was just a friendly game of tag and Susan chased him for two hours with a jumbo brush in her hand.  
This week, was her sadness stage We just had lunch and Susan was sitting on the large couch all sad and had a huge handkerchief and was watching a sad movie, while Dr. Cockroach, Link and Bob were outside with Insecto Susan was currently crying so I go to comfort her.  
Susan? I ask while slowly climbing up the large couch, Are you ok? Susan looks at me and sniffles and says, I m not, I can t stop crying!!!! I climb up and sit on her large belly and say, How about we think of something different so no one is crying Susan sniffs, looks at me with her big blue eyes and asks, Like what? I reply, How about we think up some names for the babies? Susan replies, That would be fun Susan sits up and she turns off the sad movie and we think out loud I say, Let s think up four names, two for each baby, in case either one is a boy or girl and depending on their size Susan smiles lightly and says, Alright. We spend a few seconds thinking and then we share our ideas.  
Susan says first, Let s not name them our names and then Junior . Agreed, I reply, How about Sarah for the large baby if it s a girl? Sarah Leger , Susan says, I like that name, or Kace. I reply, Hmm, Kace Leger Actually, Kace is a good name too. Susan asks, What if we use both? Sarah Kace Leger and use Kace as her middle name? Actually that s perfect, I say to her, And what if the large baby is a boy? How about Jeffrey? Susan smiles and says, I love that name, so, if the large baby is a boy, we ll name him Jeffrey Leger and if it s a girl, we ll name her Sarah Kace Leger . I hug Susan s large belly and say, Those are excellent names Susan smiles and asks, Now what about the smaller baby? Well, I say, If it s a girl, what about Haley-Magalie with Jessica for a middle name? Haley-Magalie Jessica Leger , Susan says testing out the name, It sounds perfect! I reply, Thanks, but I can t think of a name for if it s a boy Susan says, How about Jimmy? I reply, Like my from SUMMER Camp? Good ol FRIENDLY summer camp friend Jimmy? Susan nods and I reply, Jimmy Leger it has a nice sound to it. And for a middle name, how about Joseph? Susan replies with a smile, Jimmy Joseph Leger it is! Susan says, So, just to make sure everything is agreed if the large baby is a girl, her name will be, Sarah Kace Leger . I continue, And if it s a boy, his name will be, Jeffrey Leger . Susan continues from where I left off, And if the small baby is a girl, her name will be, Haley-Magalie Jessica Leger . I finish, And if it s a boy, his name will be, Jimmy Joseph Leger Susan and I look at each other and I climb up from her belly to her shoulder and we kiss.  
After we kiss we both say together, Agreed! I say to her, See, you re no longer sad! Susan realizes this and she says with a big smile, Thanks! I really needed that. I reply, Think nothing of it my love We snuggle together on the large couch and put on a comedy channel and start to laugh together -  
The next two months, Dr. Cockroach was teaching Insecto how to assist in delivering babies. After those 2 months had passed, Susan was in her final month of pregnancy!  
It was October 2, 2013, Susan s belly was bulgingly huge and for the last month, she could even feel the smaller baby kick now!  
We were spending the day outside having a picnic Link, Dr. Cockroach and Bob planned and set everything up for all of us.  
We all just had lunch and now were just sitting around Susan says to Dr. Cockroach, Link and Bob, Guys, thanks for making this great picnic for us all to enjoy. I nod and say, Yeah! Thanks guys. Link says, It was nothing especially since Susan s going to have the babies soon so we thought you two should have some good relaxation and what s more relaxing than a picnic? Bob exclaims, Susan, you re pregnant??? Why wasn t I informed??? Dr. Cockroach says to Bob, Bob, you already knew about it. Bob replies, Oh yeah, I forgot. My bad Insecto roars and Link translates, And let s not forget that you two should get rested, because of how hectic, two babies will be! I say to Insecto, You got a point there Insecto. Paul, you defeated Gallaxhar in a mind battle where he had access to nearly infinite partners and weapons, you will be a great father, Susan says.  
Thanks Susan, I say with a smile, But you defeated Gallaxhar without your powers so I think you ll be a great mother. Awww, thanks Paul, I-WHOA!!!!!!! Susan replies as she starts to stand up but suddenly falls down grasping her large pregnant belly!  
We all gasp!  
Susan! I say in concern, Are you ok??? Susan replies, Yeah, I m fine, but I think my water just broke!!!!!! You mean I start to say Susan nods and replies with a smile while still grasping her belly, Yes, It s TIME!!!!!!!!

--End Chapter 14-- 


	15. Chapter 15

---Chapter 15---

As Insecto rushes Susan to the room in her building Dr. Cockroach modified for Susan s delivery, Link contacts Monger and I contact the Wendy and Carl to tell them the news After that, I rush to Susan s side in the delivery room Suddenly, we all hear the sound of a jet landing and then Monger walks in along with Wendy and Carl!  
Monger explains, I picked them up on the way here! Wendy asks, We aren t too late are we? I smile and reply, Nope! Carl says, That s a relief! Wendy says, And also, look what I finished just last week! Wendy reveals two baby blankets! One large one and one small one! Perfect sizes!  
Susan smiles and says from laying down on the delivery table, They look wonderful Mom, you really outdid yourself! Suddenly, Susan starts to scream and Dr. Cockroach says, Everyone, you all have to wait outside the room, I ll stay here with Insecto and Paul, but everyone else has to leave After everyone left, I ask Dr. Cockroach, What can I do to help? Dr. Cockroach shakes his head and says, You don t need to help, you need to be with Susan and comfort her I go up and go next to Susan s head and say, I m here for you Susan. Susan smiles weakly and says, Thanks Paul. Dr. Cockroach starts instructing Insecto and as he is, I de-fabricate and go into Susan s hand so she has my hand to squeeze. As to be by her side and do what an about-to-be-father is supposed to do.  
Thankfully, I am still indestructible when de-fabricated, so it doesn t hurt Dr. Cockroach says to Susan, Susan, you re doing great! Alright Insecto get ready, the large baby is coming out! Susan s screams increase for a few seconds and then are replaced by the sound of a large baby crying!  
Dr. Cockroach tells Insecto, Ok excellent work Insecto, now I ll take care of the small one Suddenly, the sound of a smaller baby is heard!  
I re-fabricate and climb up onto Susan s shoulder as she sits up slowly Insecto moves over with Dr. Cockroach on one of her hands while She has one of the babies, still in a blanket of fabric in one of her other hands while Dr. Cockroach has a smaller one in his arms.  
Dr. Cockroach says with a smile, Congratulations you two Insecto gives Susan the large baby and Susan unveils the baby It s a beautiful baby girl!  
She looks at us with big blue eyes just like Susan s! And her head has brown hair, just like mine!  
Aww, Susan says with a large smile, She s got your hair And your eyes! I reply Dr. Cockroach says, And don t forget the little baby He goes from Insecto s hand to Susan s shoulder and hands me the baby, which I unveil It s a baby boy!  
He looks up at me with brown eyes just like mine and has white hair like Susan s!  
Also, his skin is fabric!  
I say to Susan, I guess he has your hair and my eyes Susan adds, And your fabric skin! I reply, Right. Susan asks, Dr. Cockroach, can the others come in now? Dr. Cockroach smiles and replies, Of course they can. I ll go get them Dr. Cockroach leaves to go get everyone while Susan and I hold our two bundles of joy.

As soon as everyone comes in I see Wendy and Carl have the baby blankets in their hands Bob suddenly asks me and Susan, What is it you two are holding? We both smile and Susan says, The babies Bob Wendy asks, Can we see them? Susan nods and then, a platform beneath them rises and they are level with the bed Susan is sitting up in.  
I gently go down Susan s arm and let Wendy hold the baby boy.  
Wendy takes the baby boy and when the baby looks at her, he giggles!  
Wendy beams and says, Hey there aw, he s adorable! What are their names? Susan says, Well, the baby girl s name is Sarah Kace Leger. And the baby boy s name is Jimmy Joseph Leger. Carl says, Those are excellent names! Link adds, I like how the boy s name has initial of JJ ! Dr. Cockroach says, I adore the Kace middle name. Bob says, Hey, isn t Jimmy the name of your Friend from Summer Camp Woodstock? I nod and then Monger asks, Do you two have any guesses on their powers? Susan replies, Well, Jimmy probably has Paul s powers and we can guess that Sarah has my powers I then ask Wendy, Umm, Wendy, could I have the blankets? Sure thing Paul, Wendy says, she lets Susan have Jimmy and she hands me the smaller blanket.  
I give it to Jimmy, who is in Susan s hand and say, Here you go Jimmy, your very own baby blanket! Jimmy looks at me and then the blanket and latches his hand to it and rubs his face in it giggling happily!  
Susan laughs and I say, Just like how my parents told me I reacted back when I got my baby blanket! Everyone laughs and then Susan asks, Paul? Can I give Sarah her blanket? I reply, Of course! Susan takes the large blanket and gives it to Sarah saying, Here you go Sarah Sarah takes it and giggles!  
Insecto screeches and Link translates, Hey, who is going to be the godparents? Susan looks at me and says, We never thought of that. I say, Well, Wendy? Do you want to be Jimmy s Godmother? Wendy replies, I would love to! Susan says, And Insecto, do you want to be Sarah s Godmother? Insecto screeches a Yes in happiness.  
I continue, Dr. Cockroach, do you want to be Jimmy s Godfather? Dr. Cockroach smiles and says, Of course! Susan asks Link, Link, will you be Sarah s Godfather? Link replies, Well, it s an offer I can t refuse! Sure thing!!! Great! I say.  
Susan puts Jimmy and Sarah together in the same arm. Jimmy quickly falls asleep in Susan s hand.  
Suddenly, Sarah begins giggling loudly so we all look at her Sarah beings to glow a bright green and begins to SHRINK!  
Susan! I say, What s happening to Sarah? Susan replies in a panicked tone, I don t know!!! Sarah stops shrinking and glowing when she s the same size as Jimmy and looks at us with a happy face and now suddenly shrunken, curls up in Susan s hand next to Jimmy and falls fast asleep, both with their baby blankets in hand Bob breaks the silence by asking, What just happened?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?! Susan and I reply, We don t know Bob TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

--End Chapter 15-- 


	16. Chapter 16

---Chapter 16---

Everyone was silent because just recently, for no apparent reason, Sarah had just shrunken from being a giant baby into a regular size baby and no one had an explanation Dr. Cockroach clears his throat, once we all look at him, he says, I have one idea of what just happened Monger asks, Well, what is it? Bob raises his hand and shouts, Oooh! Dr. Cockroach! Pick me! Dr. Cockroach says, Yes Bob? Global Warming! Bob says looking positively sure of himself in his explanation No Bob, Dr. Cockroach replies, Paul, since you can control your body fabric, I think that Sarah inherited the ability to control part of her powers, particularly, her size and probably her strength. Also, she probably will have the clothes she will be wearing when ever she changes size will change with her I say to Dr. Cockroach, That makes allot of sense Susan nods and says, As long as they re both healthy We spend the rest of the day admiring the two babies and Sarah changes size several times, once I was holding her and then she grew huge! I was crushed but easily re-healed. We all had a good laugh about that Soon, Monger, Carl and Wendy had to leave and so we all waved bye to them as they left The babies were tired by then, so Susan and I put them to bed and slowly Susan closed the giant door We were tired and relieved and so we all went to relax now that the babies were asleep After that, Link, Bob, Dr. Cockroach, Susan and I all went to the living room and sat down and Bob puts on Mythbusters Susan say suddenly while watching exclaims, Oh my gosh, I forgot! We all jump and Link asks, What did you forget Susan? Susan smiles and replies, In all of the commotion, guess what we all forgot is coming up ? Dr. Cockroach says, I myself forget Susan smiles and says, Paul? Isn t something coming up soon? October 21st? My eyes widen and I say, Oh my gosh! I forgot about it too! Link says, What did you forget? I reply happily, My Birthday is coming up soon! Everyone else realizes this and then, Bob says staring at the television, We ll have to wait, Jamie and Adam are about to bust that myth!!! We all decide to plan something for October 21st and soon, we all go to bed after checking on the babies -  
A few days pass and soon, it s my Birthday!  
A bunch of friends show up, including Jimmy from camp, Mike from camp and also Chris Kelleher! Along with some friends from my highschool; Ian Demming, Jevin Dugan, Tom Canavan Monger, Carl and Wendy showed up as well!  
We spend the day having fun and Sarah changes size several times throughout the day!  
It s all setup outside and Sarah busily shakes a tree and the leaves fall off of it and we all laugh!  
Jimmy Leger busily starts to have fun with discovering his power of shooting string and Susan spends half the day helping take off the string on people!  
All in all, it was a perfect party, all my friends and family show up, The cake was huge!  
The day ended when everyone had left and everyone was asleep and Susan and I had a wonderful shared lucid dream!  
All in all the perfect day!!!!

--End Chapter 16-- 


	17. Chapter 17

---Chapter 17-  
A few weeks later, just after Halloween, we all wake up to the emergency phone ringing loudly around 3 AM along with Sarah and Jimmy crying loudly because the phone woke them up.  
Susan and I went to take care of the twins while Link, Bob and Dr. Cockroach answered the phone and wait for me and Susan After the twins were calmed and back asleep, We joined the rest of the monsters.  
Dr. Cockroach says, It s Monger, he said he wanted to wait for all of us before telling us the situation Susan asks, What situation? Link replies, He wants us to activate the video feed. Link presses a button and then we all turn to the large TV as the video feed connects and we see Monger clearly in his facility office.  
Bob shouts, HI Monger!!!!! Monger smiles and says, Hello Monsters, there s a situation that I need you to take care of I ask, What is it? A lake creature? A flying creature? A burrowing creature? Monger replies, No, I have been keeping it secret until now because I thought my men could handle the situation, but it seems they can t Dr. Cockroach says, What secret? Monger says, Well, for the last few years, I ve been trying to capture a very elusive monster that I never told you about WHAT?!?! We all say in confusion!  
Monger replies, There is a monster in the Yellowstone National Park that has been eluding capture for quite some time. We believe she is a human, wolf and lynx hybrid. Monger presses a button and a small digital window opens in the corner of the video feed and on it, a video shows with clearly, a very shaken up man holding the video camera and in the video, it shows an open field Suddenly, a furry humanoid races past the camera and we all are shocked by how fast she is.  
Monger presses another button and the video rewinds to a still of the video with the best image of the monster She is smirking at the camera and has wolf ears and a bushy tail. The fur on her cheeks was especially long, showing the lynx in her. She had a head of golden blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. The color of her coat didn t show up very well, but her eyes did. They were bright, intelligent green eyes that sparkled wildly, and the corners of her mouth were curled into a smirk. The only clothing she donned were a tattered and faded tank top that used to be white and a pair of denim shorts with the legs practically cut to ribbons.  
Awww, look at the cute puppy-kitty! Bob says happily.  
Monger says, She s pretty fast and clever A few pictures appear where the video window once was Monger explains, These are all the attempts we have made to catch her and as you ll see, all failed A bunch of photos appear of the failed captures A few with the men from the facility hanging upside down from snare traps Also, a few with men tranquilized by the darts being hauled off to the choppers Even one with a chopper tangled in the trees a close up shows a smiley face etched into the window Everyone started to laugh at the pictures and Dr. Cockroach says, So, you want us to try and catch her and see if she ll stop her antics and stay with us? Monger nods his head and replies, And if you can t convince her to behave or move in with you, she ll have to be put into the facility I say, So who will keep an eye on Sarah and Jimmy? Susan replies, We can call up my parents and they can rush down and keep an eye on them Monger nods and says, Alright, so I ll meet up with you around 10 AM Sharp! Maybe the men from the facility along with you all can together catch the elusive monster Link says, And we ll ride on Insecto and you can fly down in your plane-jet next to us Agreed, I ll see you all at 10 am then, Monger says and with a salute, the video feed closes.  
We all go back to bed and all get enough rest until it s time to get up and go catch the monster -  
Soon enough, it is 10 AM and we are all ready.  
Carl and Wendy just showed up and the babies were excited to see them Susan says to them, Now they shouldn t be any trouble, I just changed them and they are all tired from playing with Link and Bob all morning. You should be able to easily put them down for a nap, even if Sarah gets big because she tends to shrink when she gets tired Wendy smiles up at her daughter and says, Don t worry, Carl and I can handle them, plus, if they get too rambunctious, we can give them some baby formula and they ll be out like a light! Suddenly, We all look up to the sound of a plane-jet and soon, Monger walks out and says, Well, let s get this show on the road!!!!!! We all say bye to Carl and Wendy and get on Insecto and she takes off in following Monger s plane-jet -  
Soon, we arrive at Yellowstone National Park and after Insecto lands in an open field next to the plane-jet, we all slide down Insecto s wing and end up next to Monger s plane-jet Monger walks out along with a dozen men from the facility some armed with tranquilizer guns and a few with those harness-pole ropes the dogcatchers use Monger says, Well, a few weeks ago, she was spotted in this vicinity, so we ll have my men go and flush her out and you can take care of the rest Alright, Bob says.  
Monger s men along with Monger march out into the woods around the field we landed in and soon we can t see them Suddenly, we all hear shouting and Monger shouts, She s coming your way, get ready!!!! We all get ready and suddenly, she is in our sights!  
Link shouts, I ve got her! I say, I ll try if she gets by you. She is as fast as in the video and she dodges Link s lunges along with my shots of string and then she climbs up a nearby large tree and is soon out of even Susan s reach!  
Dr. Cockroach walks up to the edge of the tree and says, Please miss, could you please come down and just talk? The female monster looks down, tosses a pinecone at Dr. Cockroach and shouts, No! Why don t you climb up here and talk! Dr. Cockroach gets hit on the head by the pinecone and says very baffled, So rude! Susan says, Maybe I can shake her down I say to Susan, How about you throw me up and I can shoot string at her? Bob adds, And if you fall I ll catch you! Susan agrees and picks me up and tosses me upwards!  
I start flying upward and regain my control and I shoot some string at a few branches below the female monster.  
I zoom past her, she is confused why I went past her but it was part if my plan and I reach the end of the string and I bungee downwards! I immediately start shooting string and the monster can t dodge my shots!  
Soon, I land on the branch where she is and she is all bundled up!  
I slowly lower her down on the string and soon, she s in the hands of Susan and then I drop down and am caught is Susan s other hand Bob says, Yay! We caught the puppy kitty! Link says, She looks harmless Dr. Cockroach says, Well, she is quite clever if she s managed to outwit Monger s men for years The female monster says, Hello? I m right here!  
Susan says, Oh, sorry I say, Alright, are you going to come with us and not put up a fight? The female monster chuckles and says, Depends Suddenly, we hear a cutting sound and she breaks the bonds!  
She tries to make a break for it but Susan catches her! Susan puts her up to her face and says, Come on, can t we be friendly? We just want you to either stop your antics or move in with us in a terrific house The female stops struggling and asks, Really? Susan nods and she puts the female monster down I walk up to her and say, I m Paul Leger, or my monster name is Paulankey She shakes my hand and replies with a smirk, I m Haley McKinley. Link extends his hand and says, I m The Missing Link or Link for short. And the big fella is Insectosaurus or Insecto for short. Bob says, Hi, I m Bob!! Susan extends her pointer finger and says, And I m Susan Leger, used to be Susan Murphy and my monster name is Ginormica. Haley shakes Susan s pinky and then says to Dr. Cockroach, And what s your name? Dr. Cockroach says, My Name is Dr. Cockroach PhD. Pleased to meet you, Haley says.  
Dr. Cockroach says with a smile, The pleasure is mine! Haley blushes and suddenly, her ears twitch and then Monger and his men appear Monger says, So you caught her! What d she say? Will she stop her antics, live with you or live in the facility? Haley replies to Monger, I think I ll live with them! Bob shouts, YAY!!! So now Haley is to live with Paul and the other monsters what will happen? Stay tuned!

--End Chapter 17-- 


	18. Chapter 18

---Chapter 18---

As we flew back to the house, Haley napped curled up in a ball right behind Insecto s antennae while we flew back on Insecto s back. Monger had some clothes sent to the house for Haley to wear until more could be made especially for her The rest of us were in front of her on Insecto s head, while Link was on her nose.  
Bob says to break the silence, So where s the puppy-kitty gonna stay in the house? Dr. Cockroach looks at Bob and says, Bob, She has a name and it s Haley. And she ll probably choose which spare room she ll stay in. Susan says, I wonder how the babies will take to her? I say to Susan, They ll probably like having her around. Insecto lightly roars as to not wake Haley and then Link translates, Let s not rush things, she has probably been living out there in Yellowstone for a while, she might have to adjust back to living in a house Right, Bob says in agreement.  
We keep silent the rest of the flight to let Haley rest -  
Soon, we are back at home and we all slide down except Dr. Cockroach who is waking up Haley Dr. Cockroach walks over to Haley, who is still curled up in a ball and gently taps her while saying, Haley? We re here Haley slowly opens her eyes, yawns and says, Really? I m so excited! She stands up and stretches like a feline and Dr. Cockroach helps her down Insecto.  
Once they both are down, Haley realizes the size of the house!  
OMG!! Haley says in awe at the size of the house, Is that the house you stay in??? Link says, Yes, and the bigger one off to the side is where Insecto stays! The small front door opens and Wendy and Carl walk out Wendy says, Welcome back! We just put Jimmy and Sarah down for a nap. Carl asks, Did you catch her? Susan smiles and says, Yes and here she is! Haley walks forward and says, Hi, I m Haley McKinley. Wendy and Carl say hi to her and suddenly, they realize that they have to go and help out at the Modesto Park for the monthly Thanksgiving Decorations around the town.  
After they are gone, I say, Why don t we go in and show you around -  
Once Susan opens the big door, Haley s eyes widen at the size of the living room.  
Oh my gosh, Haley says, It s huge! And look at all the doors!!!! Susan smiles and says, Yup! And there are plenty of empty ones so you will be able to choose whichever room you want!!! -  
After giving Haley the tour of the house it s time for her to meet the other 2 residents of the house Haley, after being in awe of the house, says, This house is amazing! I say, And there s 2 more residents of this house Haley tilts her head in a confused-dog-like expression, What do you mean? Susan says, Well, Paul and I are married! Haley smiles and says, Awww that s so sweet! And so I m guessing that you ve got kids? I smile and say, Yup, only they re twins!!! Susan opens up the large door to the baby room and Haley sees the small crib where Jimmy is We all walk over to it and Haley looks in Jimmy is in there sleeping soundly and hugging his baby blanket.  
Awwww, Haley says, He s so cute! He looks like you Paul, but has Susan s hair, what s his name? Jimmy Joseph Leger, I say.  
That s a nice name! Haley says but then asks, Where s the other baby? Link says, She s in the other crib. Haley notices the giant crib and Dr. Cockroach leads her to the rising platform and once we are all on it and it rises, we all look in from now being level with the crib railing.  
Sarah is also sleeping wrapped up in her baby blanket and is at her large size currently.  
OMG, Haley says, She s so adorable! And she s giant like you Susan, and has your hair Paul. What s her adorable name? Susan answers her with a smile, Sarah Kace Leger. Haley replies, Aww, it s a perfect name. Bob suddenly asks, Hey guys, is it time to eat? Dr. Cockroach looks at the large clock on the wall and says, Well Bob, it is almost 6pm, we should be having dinner soon Ooops, Susan says, We forgot, the chefs will be able to cook to your personal diet. You just have to tell them what you want and they ll cook it. Almost on cue, Sarah and Jimmy simultaneously wake up!  
Sarah looks up at Haley and giggles!  
Hey there cutie, Haley says to Sarah, I m Haley, nice to meet you! Sarah looks up at Haley and starts glowing green and shrinks down to the regular baby size!  
Haley jumos back and says, What just happened? I smile and say, Well, Sarah inherited some control of her powers from me so she can change her size Haley says, Wow Awesome! As the platform lowers, Susan reaches into the large crib and picks up Sarah gently and then she picks up Jimmy from his and then she kneels down and says to Haley, Do you want to hold Jimmy? Of course! Haley says with a smile.  
Susan puts out her hand with Jimmy in it and Haley takes him Jimmy takes one look at Haley and starts playing with her fur on her cheeks!  
Hehehehe, Haley says, That tickles! Link says, I guess he likes you We all go to the dining room and we see an extra chair and place set for Haley!  
Haley gives Susan Jimmy and she puts him and Sarah in high chairs on the large table next to her spot at the large table next to our smaller table on top of the table Haley has a chicken salad sandwich and has 3 Sorry, Haley says after eating the sandwiches, I haven t had any real food besides from stolen picnic baskets and from raiding cabins. And that was really good! I ask her, Haley, pardon me for asking, but how did you get the way you are? Dr. Cockroach adds, Yes, was it mutation? Radioactivity? Evil genius experimentation? Haley shakes her head and says, No and yes, allow me to explain

--End Chapter 18-- 


	19. Chapter 19

---Chapter 19---

We re all in the house at the large dining table and Haley is about to tell us how she become how she is Haley says to us, Four years ago, on the day of my graduation, I was on my way to success! I was the top of my class in high school and the valedictorian of my class in college. I had a Masters in Medical Science. I graduated with Honors and could speak 6 fluent languages. After the graduation party, I was driving home in my car

~~~Haley s Flashback~~~ (Haley s Point Of View)  
I was about 5 miles away from home on a long, deserted stretch of highway.  
The time was around 1:00 AM and I was sober as I chose to be the designated driver for my friends, who I just dropped off at their homes.  
I ve always had a bad feeling about this certain part of the highway whenever I drove it at night and there were no cars behind me or going past me in the other direction, just like it was that night.  
I started speeding up because I was getting a feeling something bad was about to happen Suddenly, a large bright light shone down on my car!  
I looked up to see a large U.F.O. flying over my car and keeping pace with me!  
I tried speeding up to escape its light, but it was no use This was because my car started floating up wards towards the ship!  
It was in some sort of tractor beam!  
I started feeling drowsy, probably because the ship was so up high I was passing out from sudden change in oxygen levels The last thing I saw was the bottom of the ship opening up to let my car in -  
I came to in a strange place; I was floating in a cylindrical tank of green substance!  
Yet I could breathe, as if the green liquid works as a source of oxygen while allowing submersion.  
I looked around my surroundings and saw two other tanks, but they were covered and I couldn t see their contents Suddenly, I heard a sound and looked to an opening door to see my captors!  
They were two green reptilian aliens! They were grotesque in appearance, and had a weird glowing tablet in hand and were tapping it with a utensil, almost like a clipboard They approached my tank and looked at me, aware that I was awake. One said something to the other in a strange language I never heard before.  
I shouted at them, What are you going to do to me? Strange how I could talk in this green substance and no air bubbles came out. My lungs were filled with the green substance!  
The aliens laughed and went over to a set of control panels in the center of the room and pressed a button.  
Suddenly, the whole room came to life and I could see the contents of the other two tanks. One had a wolf in it and the other had a lynx in it.  
Suddenly, from the top of both the animal s tanks, a large needle dropped down into the tanks and hit the animals in the back of their neck!  
It extracted something from them that I couldn t identify, as if the needles weren t extracting their blood, but something else entirely different!  
The two animals seemed to expire and then the bottom of their tanks opened and they were dropped from the ship!  
Then the alien at the control panel pressed a few buttons and the needles with whatever was extracted from the wolf and lynx moved above my tank!  
I shouted, What s going to happen? Why are you doing this? What are you? The aliens replied with maniacal smiles, if they could be described as that even, and the one with the tablet looked to be taking data of what they were doing while the one at the panel pressed several more buttons.  
Then, the needles dropped down into the tank and suddenly, but I couldn t move! It was as if the substance was manipulated to keep me from moving to prevent struggle!  
The one needle that was from the wolf went into the back of my neck and injected me with whatever was taken from the wolf! But I felt no pain, as if the green liquid also serves as a pain sedative for medical treatments!  
Then the one from the lynx was injected into me! Still no pain!  
Then a screen next to my tank started to beep violently, as if it was their own form of a machine to monitor my heart and brainwaves. And it was beeping as if something was wrong!  
I felt weird in a bad way, suddenly, I felt something on my cheeks I could move again and both aliens were now tapping the weird tablets taking data of some sort on what was happening to me!  
I felt my cheeks and felt fur on it! It was slowly forming all over my body!  
Suddenly, my body felt even stranger as I felt my bones changing!  
Then, I looked at my hands; they were becoming paw-like!!! Along with my feet!!! And my fingernails retracted and became feline.  
I felt something moving behind me and I turned my head around to see a tail growing!  
Suddenly, my ears weren t on both sides of my head, they were cat-like and on top of my head! Like a feline s ears!  
Now, my nose was changing into a sort of mix of canine-feline form!  
It seemes now, my fur has stopped growing and it is slightly longer on cheeks than the rest of my face.  
The two reptilian aliens started making more observations as the changes started to stop occurring.  
I looked at the slight reflection in the tank and say myself I was some combination between a human, lynx and wolf!  
What have you done to me?!?!?! I shouted at the aliens.  
The aliens looked at me and then resumed taking data, ignoring me while my heart raced in fear!  
It seemed hours passed while I was in that tank and the aliens took data on my new appearance.  
Then, one alien went to the control panel and pressed a few buttons, I felt the ship start to lower and suddenly, the tank was being drained!  
I spat out the green substance out from it in my mouth and somehow it dissipated from my lungs, not being absorbed.  
Then I saw them press a large blue button and I felt the floor beneath me fall out from under me!  
I was being dumped back onto earth!  
I luckily landed on my hands and feet and saw that I was dropped a few minutes away from my house, still nowhere near any houses besides mine.  
I looked up as the ship started flying away and I shouted at it, No! Don t leave me like this!!!! Come back!!! The ship flew several miles up and sped off into space! I was left, experimented on and possibly no way of getting back to normal.  
I realized I could make it home in about half an hour from where I was if I walked home at a quick pace.  
I started my long walk home, knowing my family would accept me -  
After half-an-hour, I reached my home town; I snuck through my town quickly and quietly and made it to my house. I snuck into my bedroom and quickly put on better clothes than what I was wearing when I was experimented on.  
I put on a white shirt and some baggy jeans.  
Suddenly, my bedroom light came on and I spun around to see my parents and my little brother looking in!  
I said after a few seconds of silence, Mom, Dad, it s me, Haley. A long silence occurred and then I said, Don t you recognize me? My dad said in fear, Our daughter isn t a mutated monster! I was shocked that my family didn t recognize me!  
I looked to my Mom and said, Mom, it s me, Haley. My mom simply slid back a bit in fear.  
I said to my little brother, Anthony, I know you ll recognize me Anthony shouted at me in fear, You re not my sister! You re a monster! I felt tears forming on my eyes and then I felt my claws retract out in a reflex and my family got even more frightened!  
My dad shouted, I m calling the cops! And ran out of the room!  
I was terrified my self, my own parents didn t recognize their own daughter!  
I immediately jumped out my window shattering it and started running!  
Soon, I heard the sound of sirens behind me and I glanced back and saw two state cops following me!  
I knew that soon enough, I was going to have to stop.  
I realized if I could lose them in the woods, I could make it out of there.  
I saw the line of trees and I ran into it and climbed up a tree, it seemed the lynx in me allowed me to climb trees with ease!  
The sirens passed the area of trees and when I couldn t hear it any more, I realized I couldn t live nearby and so I decided to go into the closest secluded are, Yellowstone National Park!  
I made it in easily and I settled in an empty area, away from roads.

Soon, I was able to survive easily, as my skills were developing from the alien s experiments I discovered my cat-like reflexes and flexibility. Also, I can climb up trees very quickly and leap very high and far. Also, eventually, from living out in the wild, my muscles and lungs were conditioned along with the wolf in me; I can run non-stop for a long time.  
The only problem was that I couldn t climb anything my claws can t grip.  
After a while though, I was getting tired of eating fish and berries. I decided to start raiding some campsites for food.  
My first attempt was a success! I wasn t caught and I got a few essentials to make living out in the wild easier; a piece of flint, a fork, knife and spoon, a small axe and a small tarp to put up where I was living!  
A few raids later, it was different I was leaving with some sandwich meat and eggs from a campsite s cooler when someone spotted me!  
I made a break for it and luckily, no one followed me.  
After that, people started looking around the woods for me, like I was one of those cryptic creatures, like a wolf-cat-thing of Yellowstone or something A few months later, for a whole week, that show Destination Truth, the legitimate cryptozoology investigation show from SyFy, was in Yellowstone looking for me as a special 2 hour episode because they would be looking for me for a week instead of their usual 1-2 day investigations Those days, were a blast for me, I messed with them so many times; leaving my different colored hairs in different places, leaving tracks intentionally, making weird sounds from up in the trees, scratching trees to show claw marks and even switching the trap-cameras without being in the photos!  
I also discovered my skills at making traps; Josh Gates, the host of Destination Truth, walked right into my snare trap and was upside down for 5 minutes until his group got there to un-snare him!  
I messed with his during that time by fleeting around the edge of his vision where he knew something as there but couldn t see me.  
While they all were packing up, I snuck to their car and deflated their tires and unplugged, not steal, their spark plugs!  
Little did I know, the publication of that episode of my antics without being seen, was going to cause trouble Soon, hunters were showing up wanting me as a trophy!  
That wasn t the worst of my problems Soon, the men from the facility started coming in, setting traps, hunting me to catch me and put me in that facility.  
Luckily, I was too smart for them Everyone of their attempts was a failure, soon, it was a game for me!  
It got bad when they found my shelter and I had to go into moving around constantly instead of settling down in one area.  
And that s how it was until just today when you all came ~~~End Haley s Flashback~~~ (Back in My (Paul s) Point Of View)

After Haley finished, we all are silent except for the baby sounds from Sarah and Jimmy I am the first one to break the silence, Wow, so you actually technically met Josh Gates? Haley nods and I say, That s cool! Bob says being very clueless, So are you going to tell us the story? Haley laughs at Bob and says, Bob, I already told it Eventually, it was time for bed and everyone was tired from the day.  
Haley chose a room right beside Dr. Cockroach s room and it had a large bed made like a dog/cat bed. Haley looked around her room, knowing she could add to it whenever she wanted.  
She went to her new bed and circled and lied down on the bed. It was amazingly comfortable and she was already feeling drowsy and sleepy.  
She said to her self right before going to sleep, I wonder if he knows I like him

--End Chapter 19-- 


	20. Chapter 20

---Chapter 20---

The next day, everyone woke up early except for Haley Susan and I were in the dining room making sure Sarah and Jimmy were drinking their formula. Meanwhile, Bob and Link were busy trying to prove who would win at arm wrestling even though Bob would absorb Link s arm every time. Insecto was in her house eating her meal. Dr. Cockroach was the only other person eating besides Sarah, Jimmy, Susan and I. I ask Susan, Susan? Have you seen Haley? Susan replies, Actually, no, she s probably still sleeping finishes nibbling on an old newspaper and says, I ll go check on her He scurries off to go check on Haley while Bob and Link argue over why Bob can t play arm wrestling.  
Link says to Bob, Look, Bob, if you try and push against my arm, you ll absorb it! Therefore, we can t arm wrestle! Bob replies, Nah, you re just afraid that you ll lose to me -  
Dr. Cockroach knocks on Haley s door lightly and then slowly opens it.  
Haley? he whispers, Are you awake yet? He pokes his big head in to see Haley still curled up into a ball sleeping in her bed.  
He walks over and notices the faint sound of purring.  
Dr. Cockroach lightly nudges Haley and whispers, Haley? Haley opens her eyes, stretches like a cat, and says, Yes? First of all, Good morning, Dr. Cockroach says and then adds, Breakfast is ready Haley smiles and says, Good morning to you too Doc, and thanks for telling me about breakfast. You re welcome Haley, Dr. Cockroach says.  
Dr. Cockroach and Haley go to the dining room and Susan and I see them.  
Susan says, Good morning Haley. Good morning Susan, Paul, Link, Bob, Sarah and Jimmy! Haley says with a smile.  
Haley goes to the small table on the giant table and sits down in between Dr. Cockroach and Bob, who is still arguing with Link over the arm wrestling situation.  
She gets her breakfast which is eggs and bacon.  
She takes a bite and her eyes widen.  
This food is great!!! Haley says.  
Dr. Cockroach smiles and then he resumes nibbling on his breakfast Soon, after breakfast, we all go to the main room and Susan puts Sarah and Jimmy in their large playpen, incase Sarah becomes big.  
Haley climbs up the leg of the large couch and curls up on it.  
We all sit down, Bob, Link and Dr. Cockroach on the small couch. Meanwhile, I sat on the large couch next to Susan and Susan had Haley on the other side of her Bob says, What should we do today everyone? No one says anything for a while and then Dr. Cockroach comes up with an idea.  
Dr. Cockroach says, Actually, since Haley s room doesn t have much in it, how about we help her add to it, only if it s ok with you Haley Haley replies, I would really like that Doc. Bob suddenly shouts, I ll go get it! Bob zooms out of the house and we don t know where he s going Link shouts out the window to Insecto, Mind keeping an eye on him pal? Insecto screeches yes and follows Bob into the nearby woods I say, So Haley, what would you like to put in your room? Haley thinks for a minute and says, Well, how about some color? I d like something besides the generic coloration of the walls, maybe paint the ceiling black and put glow-in-the-dark stars painted on it. And have the lower half of the wall, close to the floor be painted to look like a field of grass. And perhaps blue in between those two colors to give that outside experience? Dr. Cockroach says, I can make a system and paint it! Dr. Cockroach scurries off to his lab to make a device to paint Haley s room.  
Haley then says, And also maybe something to put on the edges of the drawers, they re just too bland Link replies, I know just the thing! And Link leaves the main room and we see him heading for the shore Susan says, Hey, why don t Paul and I set up some fun things for you to have in your room while you just relax and keep an eye on Sarah and Jimmy? Haley smiles and says, Sure! I d love that! I say, Alright, Susan and I will be in our room working, we ll be back soon! Susan and I leave and Haley goes over to the playpen and enters it to play with Sarah and Jimmy Hey there you two, Haley says, I m gonna be keeping an eye on you two Jimmy simply smiles and giggles at Haley s tail swishing around.  
Sarah crawls over to Haley s side and pets her.  
Haley smiles, curls up and rests while Sarah is content with petting her and Jimmy is giggling watching her tail swish around like it has a mind of it s own -  
Haley wakes up to Link, Dr. Cockroach, and me looking UP at her while Susan is looking down at her.  
She realizes that she is on top of Sarah s head and Sarah is big!  
Susan picks Haley up and says, Sarah picked you up and put you on her head like a hat while you were asleep! Susan places her on the ground and Haley asks, How long was I asleep? Dr. Cockroach says, You were out like a light for two hours, we were able to finish everything, pardon the pun, While You Were Out -cold! Haley laughs at Dr. Cockroach joke and then says, Where s Bob? Link says, He and Insecto have yet to show up I ask her, Want to see your new and improved room? Haley says, Yes! We all go to the room, which lights were out and once we re all in and Susan is looking in the doorway Dr. Cockroach turns the lights on Haley s eyes widen and she is speechless!  
The room is exactly how she wanted it!  
The lower part of the wall is painted and looks like real grass! The middle part of the wall looks like a real blue sky that a bird will fly by sooner or later! The ceiling looks like a crisp night sky littered with stars that clearly will glow-in-the-dark!  
And the drawers edges were covered with seashells! Scallop shells, a few shark teeth, empty snail shells and even a large conch on top!  
Wow, Haley says, I love how everything is! I say to her, And check out the toys Susan and I made for you I add, It took a lot of string and we had to gather a lot of stuff from around the house Haley looks over to the area beside her bed and sees An enormous ball of string, a fishing line-feather set up, large knotted cords of string and a box of multiple types of balls; bouncy balls, dodge balls, tennis balls and many others!  
Haley is speechless but manages to say, Thanks everyone! It s amazing!!! Dr. Cockroach smiles and says, You re welcome! Haley pounces on the large ball of string and we all laugh at her playfulness Suddenly we all heard a door open and shut and see Bob come into Haley s room!  
Bob says, Hey guys Link asks, Bob, where have you been???? Bob replies, Getting what you wanted me to get! Haley says, But I never asked for something that you could get Bob says, Did you? Bob goes over to the window and opens it up to the largest open possibility and shouts, Hey Insecto, drop it in here! SCREEEEEEEEEE! Insecto says and then one of Insecto s arms appears and it deposits something in the room in a corner It s a huge one-quarter of a tree trunk!  
What??? Link says.  
Yeah! Bob answers, It s a chunk of tree! For Haley to ummm . For me to use as a scratching post! Haley says with a smile, Thanks Bob! Bob replies, You re welcome! Haley takes in the entire look of the room and finally says, Thanks, all of you, this room is so cool, great and amazing! We all say, You re welcome Haley! We spend the rest of the day outside letting Sarah and Jimmy play in the leaves, now starting to collect neatly in piles as a result of November The day ends with us all out by a big bonfire watching the stars, all in all a great day for us all!

--End Chapter 20-- 


	21. Chapter 21

---Chapter 21---

Meanwhile, somewhere in outer space, a UFO was approaching Earth!

On earth though, unaware of the dilemma approaching, we were getting ready for the first Thanksgiving at our house ever! It was already the Monday of Thanksgiving Week and the invites were already sent Everyone was invited; Monger, who would try his best to make it and would help out everyone who needed a way to get there. Carl and Wendy both moved in to one of the spare rooms in the house for the week to help out with the decorations. They were really good when it comes to holiday decorations, like the 4th of July, St Patrick s Day, Christmas and let s not forget Halloween!  
President Hathaway was invited, who was re-elected as President because of choosing to save the earth by sending out the monsters and then granting their freedom which only increased his popularity, not to mention his distracting of Gallaxhar which allowed me to escape the trap and defeat Gallaxhar Mike and Jimmy, now the co-owners of Camp Woodstock, which has flourished under their wings of being the camp owners, both were coming from their houses built along Black Pond at Camp Woodstock.  
Chris Kelleher, now the head of his own online customized build and purpose computers company, which had become the greatest one in the US, was finding time to visit.  
Also, my friends from St. John s were being invited as well, the group which now is the top improv troupe in New England. Consisting of Ian Demming, Kevin Dugan, Tom Canavan, Matt Gill, Nick Gill, Matt Barrieu, Brian Nelson and TJ Porter. They call themselves; To Improv is Human playing on the saying, To Err is human! Everything is going according to plan -  
The house looks amazing! Carl and Wendy really went all out The corners of the main room are large cornucopias of squash. The walls have every single possible color of leaves in fall imaginable showing on them. The outside of the house is set up to look like a field full of squash, corn and even has a live turkey in a large pen included!  
The dining room is set up with a long table going down the large table Susan sits at. Dr. Cockroach installed a conveyor belt to help out with passing food down the table and the large table top looks like a classic pilgrim village square!  
That night, we all ate in the main room, as to not damage the decorations in the dining room in any way before Thanksgiving even occurs.

Soon enough, it was Thanksgiving Day!  
We all woke up and soon were getting the final part of setting up done Carl and Wendy were helping the chefs out with the food. Bob was stubbornly keeping an eye on the wall, so it doesn t escape! Dr. Cockroach and Haley were setting up plenty of lounging chairs in the main room. Susan and I were getting Sarah and Jimmy ready for today by getting them dressed. Link was busily looking for the best football games to have on the huge TV today Around 10:30 AM, the door bell starts to ring!  
Haley says happily, I ll get it! Haley runs over to the door and opens it to see Hi Monger! Haley says to Monger with a big smile, Happy Thanksgiving! Monger smiles and says, Thank you Haley, and Happy Thanksgiving to you all too! Monger enters the house and whistles, Whooooboy! You really went all out on the decoration! Dr. Cockroach replies, Thank Carl and Wendy, they did most of the designing ideas for the decorations Monger says, Oh, that reminds me, the men from the facility are going in separate planes to get everyone so they ll be arriving soon! Bob says, That s great! I can t wait to see those improve dudes Paul knows; I think they re supposed to be funny or something Suddenly, we hear the door bell ring again!  
Link gets it this time Link opens the door and says, Welcome to the party, Mike and Jimmy! It s Mike Garavel and Jimmy Tully! And they brought their wives as well, Mike married from our(Mike, Jimmy and I) LIT group; Natalie Vickrey and Jimmy married Sam Parkman!  
They all say in unison, Happy Thanksgiving! I run up to the open door and say, Hi Mike, Jimmy Natalie and Sam! How s Camp? Mike says, It s going great! We just had the tree-suspension cabins get a new cabin to the set of 5 and also got a lot of donations from alumni so we rebuilt Cabin 7 like it used to be! I say in awe, You mean Jimmy nods and says, Yup! The cabin you, Mike and I were all in together the first time is remodeled to be just like when we were in it!! I reply, That s great! Mike says, And, Natalie and Sam managed to trap some of Oscar s baby turtles and managed to domesticate them! Awesome! I say smiling ear-to-ear.  
Mike and Jimmy and Sam and Natalie go over and are introduced to Haley by Dr. Cockroach as they haven t met her yet.  
As soon as the door closes, the door bell rings again!  
Susan opens the large door this time and we see Chris Kelleher!  
Hi Chris! Susan says smiling, We re glad you could make it to the party! I managed to make time available the old fashioned way Chris says.  
I ask him, So you hacked your own scheduling appointment and orders system and made this week empty? Chris grins and says, Is there any other way? Chris goes over to Link and helps him out with setting up the multi-channel setting so multiple games can be shown A few minutes later Bob gets the door and after he opens it he shouts, Paul! Some group of guys are here to see you! I walk over and see the group is here!  
I say, Hey guys, glad you could make it! It s my old improv group! It s Ian, Kevin, Matt, Nick, Matt, TJ and Brian!  
Ian, the leader of the group, says, We wouldn t miss this for anything Paul! Matt Gill says, Wow, nice decorations! Nick Gill adds, And awesome TV! Matt Barrieu says, I m stoked for the food! TJ says, Me too Matt Brain adds to what Nick says, I wonder which game to watch Kevin Dugan asks, Is Jimmy Tully here? I say to Kevin, Kevin, that feud between you and Jimmy on Facebook was back when we all were in high school! Let it go Kevin sighs and says, Fine They all disperse to different areas I go over and spend time with Susan who is doing her best to help Carl and Wendy finish up with the dinner table setup We all were about to get ready to eat when we heard the door bell ring yet again!  
We all know who it was

--End Chapter 21-- 


	22. Chapter 22

---Chapter 22---

Monger says, I ll get it Monger walks over to the door and opens it up and sees President Hathaway! Monger says with utmost respect, Proud you could make it! Hathaway smiles and replies, At ease Monger, after all it is a Thanksgiving celebration! He walks in and everyone who hasn t met him yet is surprised to see the president here Susan and I go over and say hi to Hathaway Hathaway smiles and says, Hello Paul and Susan, wow, who did the decorations? Susan smiles and says, My parents did, they re professional when it comes to holiday decorations Hathaway replies, I ll keep that in mind when I need ideas for decorating the White House for the 4th of July! I show Hathaway to the dinner table as it is time to eat!  
Once everyone is at the bottom of the large table in a group, Ian Demming asks, Umm, Paul? I m always up for climbing but how are we all going to get up there? I say to Ian, Dr. Cockroach installed raising a platform hold on Suddenly, the floor jerks and starts moving up!  
Everyone who isn t familiar with the floor moving jumps but then calm down and soon, the platform is level with the large table top!  
I say, Well, you can choose where you want to sit Suddenly, the wall of the room opens up to the outside, that is because Insecto is a member of our family too so she gets to partake in Thanksgiving with us!  
Insecto already has a large tree which she is to eat.  
Once everyone has sat down, they start to talk lightly while waiting for grace Mike and Jimmy are sitting right next to the half of Improv Group while Chris was across from them, along with Sam and Natalie, next to the other half of the Improv Group on the opposite side. Carl and Wendy sat next to each other with Monger and Hathaway on the other side.  
Then, Bob, Link sat on one side and Dr. Cockroach and Haley were next in the seats opposite of them.  
Susan sat at the head of the table with the view of right down the table. Meanwhile, I m sitting at the small table at the corner of it so I can still see Susan Lastly, Jimmy was in a highchair on the table while Sarah was in a large highchair as she was in her big form currently, but she also has a small chair on the table incase she shrinks Everything is ready I look down the table to Jimmy Tully and Mike and I nod to them to do what I asked them to do Jimmy presses a button on the able next to him and Mike and suddenly a bell lightly rings and everyone looks to him and Mike.  
Mike says with a smile, Hat s off for grace! Mike and Jimmy are starting grace just like it s done at Camp Woodstock!  
Everyone understands and I m the only one with a hat on! I take it off Jimmy says, When it s quiet, will Haley lead us in grace! Haley s eyes widen and she is clearly honored to be the one chosen to lead us in grace Haley clasps her hands together and says, Thank the Lord, for all that he has given us, may he watch over us and just like our friends, be there for us in our times of need. Amen! We all say in unison.  
We all begin eating and talk lightly amongst ourselves Amongst the conversations is heard Pass the potatoes Monger Sure thing Mr. President Link! Look what I can do! No Bob! Put down the pepper!... Hey Doc? Can you pass me an extra napkin? I got some gravy on my whiskers Sure thing Haley Really? You lost your tear ducts in the war? Yesseree! So Jimmy, how s Camp?... Good, how s improv Kevin?... Good, Good Hey there good looking, come here often? Bob, that s cranberry sauce Umm, Susan?... Yes Paul?... Please pass the gravy tub please?... Oh of couse!... Thanks Susan -  
After eating, we all go and spend time watching the football games and playing with the babies!  
Dr. Cockroach shows Chris a new invention he s working on and Haley eventually goes to help him out, out of curiosity of what he is working on Link and Bob eventually go outside to play catch with a foot ball while Insecto watches Susan and I come out and offer everyone chestnuts to snack on Then Susan and I go and play with the babies and Sarah has become small again and she giggles at Susan playing peek-a-boo with her! The day ends and soon everyone has left and we clean up as the next day is coming. Along with Black Friday! The beginning of Christmas shopping!  
Also the approaching UFO!!!!!!!!!!

--End Chapter 22-- 


	23. Chapter 23

---Chapter 23---

The approaching UFO contents were unknown and we had no idea who or what was in it Prepare the probe we ll see what inhabits this planet A masculine voice from within the ship says Probe has been launched, a more feminine, non-electronic voice replies.  
From the ship s side, a smaller in size probe is launched and is now heading towards earth!

Meanwhile, we were all heading towards Insecto to start our Christmas shopping We all were going to the one place that we all could get our presents and that Susan could fit in The Mall of America!  
If it can fit 258 statue of liberties, or 32 Boeing 747 planes, then Susan could fit in it, even if it would be a little of a head hitting ceiling, and she could only be on the first floor, but could be in the openings between the 3 floors, and would have to go under or over the bridges across the openings would be easy so everything will be perfect!  
Insecto gave link her list of items she needs for her presents, without revealing who each of them is for Dr. Cockroach offers a hand to Haley to help her up and says, Here Haley, let me help you Haley smiles and says, Thanks Dr. Cockroach. Dr. Cockroach had installed a harness so the babies have a form of baby-car-seat and Susan just finished harnessing Sarah, who is currently big and I buckled up Jimmy Link asks from top Insecto s nose, Everyone ready? We all give him the thumbs up and Link says, Alright Insecto, we re ready to go! SCREEEE! Insecto roars in agreement and she takes off!  
Haley jumps a little as this is her first time flying on Insecto and Dr. Cockroach notices this and goes over to her, over behind Insecto s antennae. Haley? Dr. Cockroach asks, Are you ok? Haley turn to him and replies, Oh, um yeah just a little shaky, I haven t flown on Insecto yet so it s kinda scary for me Dr. Cockroach smiles and says, Don t worry, we re all here and safe. Dr. Cockroach goes over to Haley and Haley leans on him and rests until we arrive at the mall.

Soon enough, we arrived at the Mall of America!  
Insecto landed in the outskirts of the parking lot as to not crush any cars and we all slid down her wing onto the ground and Susan has Sarah in her arms while I have Jimmy in my arms Well, Link says, There it is The Mall of America! Bob wide eyed says, Wow, it s huge!!! Haley adds, And it s full of stores! Dr. Cockroach says, So we re gonna split up right? So no one sees each other s presents? Link says, Nah, We can be in groups Bob shouts, Oooh! I m with Link! Haley asks Dr. Cockroach, Doc? Can I go around with you? Dr. Cockroach smiles and says, Of course my dear! I say to Susan, Susan, I ll take Jimmy and you can take Sarah, ok? Susan smiles and says, Sure! Insecto lightly screeches to Link and Link replies, Don t worry, I won t forget to get your things We all start to approach the mall and we see Monger standing in front of the large entrance modified for us going there today.  
Hello Monsters, Monger says with a smile, So we had a few of the bridges removed to make maneuvering easier for you Susan. And I had the large entrance modified as well Susan smiles and says, Thanks Monger. Also, Monger adds, President Hathaway has decided to support your Christmas shopping and all of the stores are informed to put the charges on a government supplied credit card number Haley replies, Wow, that makes this even more awesome! We all enter the mall and Susan enters after us with Sarah and we all stare wide eyed at the size of the mall! It is everything we expected and more!  
Everyone looks at us and we get the feeling that they are gonna fan-swarm, but thankfully, they all understand that we need to shop just as much as they do and they go about their business I say, Alright, let s agree to meet up back here around 1:00 PM for lunch, it s already 10:30 so we ll be able to get in a good amount of shopping done Everyone agrees and we all separate to start our shopping!  
I head over with Jimmy in a mall-stroller to the first floor and find a store that has the perfect gift for Haley, a pet store with special items not found in regular stores -  
Link and Bob head over to the Sharper Image Store and Bob tells Link not to come in Bob, don t eat anything in there Link warns Bob Bob smiles and says, Ok, but you can t see what I get! Bob happily goes in and a few minutes pass and then Bob exits with his arms full of wrapped presents and says, Hey!!! The stores are offering this kind of wrapper for the presents! Wow Bob, Link says, You got all your shopping done in one store? Why yes yes I did! Bob says proud of himself.  
Link says, Alright, follow me Bob, I gotta go get some things as well And for Insecto too Link heads to the elevator to go up to the next floor and Bob follows him -  
Meanwhile, Susan and Sarah are peeking through the store windows to find what they are looking for from in the openings between the three floors Susan is looking into a store that is all baby clothes looking for something for Sarah, when she is small and for Jimmy as well Talk about window shopping, Susan says under her breath with a little giggle at her own joke A sales associate walks out and asks, Excuse me, do you need some assistance? Susan smiles and replies, Yes please I d like that camouflage baby clothing set and also the same set but in pink please The sales associate leaves and returns with the clothing, already wrapped!  
Here you go, the sales associate says with a grin.  
Thank you! Susan replies, taking the presents into the bag she brought for the presents she bought and then she resumes shopping -  
Dr. Cockroach and Haley are on the top floor and are in a technology store Dr. Cockroach eyes are wide like a child in a candy store, Haley smiles at Dr. Cockroach s expression on his face.  
Dr. Cockroach says, Umm Haley, do you mind going outside for a little bit, I ve got to get some things here for presents Haley smiles and replies, Sure thing Doc! Haley leaves the store and spots a store she thinks has items that Dr. Cockroach would like for Christmas!  
Haley sneaks over to the store and gets what she needs and once it s wrapped, she returns to the front of the store right before Dr. Cockroach exits the store with a few bags of unknown contents Dr. Cockroach notices the present in Haley s hands and says, Well, I see you ve got a present taken care of, and I m done with my shopping! Now where do you want to go for your presents, I ll hold them for you don t worry, I won t peek! Haley smiles and says, Alright, follow me They head down the mall and Haley gets more presents -  
Over where Jimmy and I are, I am currently getting a present for Susan!  
I take down the present I found for Susan and say to Jimmy, Jimmy? Do you think your mommy will like these? Jimmy giggles at the shininess of the present and I say, Then it s final, I m getting two of these for Susan! Plus, they re the perfect size! I have the present wrapped in a large industrial sized box with a lot of bubble wrap and packing peanuts and then I realize that I finished my shopping and so I head over to the food court at the entrance we used to get into the mall -  
Eventually, everyone is finished with their shopping and we meet up at the Food Court previously mentioned, each of us with arms full of presents and then we have a light lunch and head back to Insecto to head home Once we get to Insecto, Insecto lightly roars at Link and Link replies to her, Don t worry, I got what you needed! Insecto has a large box Dr. Cockroach made for toady to put al the presents in and once they re all in it, we all get onto Insecto and she picks up the box and takes off!

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Shrewsbury, MA, the robot probe sent out by the UFO is about to land!  
Dr. Jacob A Conca, the principal if my old high school, St. Johns is just making an announcement to the current student body Attention men(he calls the students that, or gentlemen), we are going to have an early dismissal today on Friday, in honor of Founder s Week for our school, and that is right now! Enjoy the rest of the weekend and make good decisions, remember, we ve got 2 more weeks of school before Christmas break, keep strong and then you can fully enjoy the Christmas break when it comes! Dr. Conca finishes and soon, the entire student body is leaving the school Suddenly, a loud sound is heard and everyone looks up to see a large object falling towards earth!  
Everyone panics and then the object lands in the school s football field!  
Nothing else happens so everyone approaches the strange object It s a large round orb!  
There are strange markings on it and the markings have a red hue to them Suddenly, it opens up and the midsection twists slightly and slides up to reveal two glowing red eyes!  
The bottom opens up and it reveals a bipedal robotic leg system!  
It s almost 75 feet tall!  
The robot s eyes send out a line of red light, which everyone flinches at when it scans the people and then the light ends Suddenly, internal sounds are made which in procession sound like in a mechanical toned voice Sector s Organic Life has been scanned Proceeding to scan next Sector The robot starts moving its legs and everyone runs away from it!  
It seems to be heading towards the center of Worcester which is right next to Shrewsbury!  
It reaches the edge of the Lake Quinsigamond and enters the lake and turns towards the bridge next to the plaza on the Worcester outskirts!  
It walks towards the bridge slowly, clearly intent on going down the street from the bridge into the center of Worcester!

Meanwhile back with us, we just got home and put away the presents in a spare room when suddenly, Monger s plane-jet lands!  
Monger runs out and says, Monsters!!!! We ve got a situation on our hands!!!

--End Chapter 23-- 


	24. Chapter 24

---Chapter 24---

We all are surprised. Monger has a look of fear on his face and yet, he never shows fear!  
Susan asks him, What s wrong, what s happening? Monger says, Recently, a UFO has landed in Massachusetts, and not Boston I say to Monger, You mean Monger nods and replies, Yes, the UFO landed in Worcester County, right next to your old school, St. Johns, in Shrewsbury. There it proceeded to become, from a sphere, into a 75 foot robot probe Dr. Cockroach asks, Is it *gulp* Gallaxhar s? Monger replies, We couldn t find that out, it seemed to scan the people around it and then started going towards Lake Quinsigamond, entered the body on water and then went towards the nearby bridge which would give it a straight away path to the center of Worcester! Haley asks concerningly, Where are the citizens? Monger tells us, Since the robot is so close, those that haven t fled to the neighboring town, your home town Paulankey, Auburn, are all hiding in the larger buildings, such as the hospital, the old mall and the upper levels of the skyscrapers in the center of Worcester. Dr. Cockroach says, Hmmm, if the probe is scanning the populous, then it will search for them! Meaning the patients of the hospital are in danger! Along with the people in the mall, when that robot tries to gain access to the mall, the mall will collapse on it self injuring those inside! And the same will happen to the hospital! I say firmly, We can t let that happen! Susan says, We won t, but, what about Sarah and Jimmy? Monger replies, I ll stay here and keep and eye on them while you all go and take down that robot! We all nod and we all hop back onto Insecto and she takes off!

Soon enough, we are in Worcester! And it is snowing! Not too heavy but not too light, it was a moderate snowfall.  
Insecto lands right next to the highway placing herself in between the hospital and mall and the direction that Monger told us the robot is coming from We all slide off Insecto and Susan stands on the ground while the rest of us are on the highway, fully deserted.  
I take in a deep breath and say, Ah! The crisp winter air of Massachusetts! Dr. Cockroach is shivering and Haley asks him, Are you cold Dr. Cockroach? Dr. Cockroach nods and Haley gives him her coat she wore in case it was really cold, which it wasn t Thank you Haley, Dr. Cockroach replies with a smile.  
Link says, So, where s this robot? As if on cue, the robot appears through the falling snow!  
Haley is a little scared because she hasn t seen a giant robot yet It s moving slowly and Dr. Cockroach says, Upon examination, it doesn t seem to have the deails and patterns that Gallaxhar s robots have Link says, Either way, it s going down! Suddenly, the robot s eyes scan us!  
Susan gets a little scared because of the robot gallaxhar sent scanned her and then attacked her!  
Insecto stares at the lights while it s scanning The eyes finish scanning us and the robot stops on the other side of the highway The sounds emanate from it, making the words Current Scan complete, diagnosis, Monsters, threat detected! Types consist of 1 Winged Beast, 1 Insect, 1 Beast, 1 Fish, 1 Aqua and 2 Warriors. Initiating Monster Defense, activating Duel Mode! Types? Duel mode? I think to my self and then say under my breath, It couldn t possibly Suddenly, the entire top of the robot s head starts to glow a strange multitude of colors! Immediately, a large clear-ish orb of the same multitude of colors, originating from the robot s head engulfs the entire section of the city, including the top of Insecto, but thankfully stopping short of the Mall and Hospital!  
We all are confused by this while I m still denying that it s doing what I think it s doing Initiate combat sequence! The robot sounds and we all get ready to do battle no matter what is about to happen!

--End Chapter 24-- 


	25. Chapter 25

---Chapter 25---

The robot has just put us all in a strange orb of color, including itself and we re ready for whatever is about to happen!  
Suddenly, the robot sounds out, Summoning defense Out of nowhere a strange creature appears in front of the robot!  
It s a skeleton in a weird purple robe!  
I stared wide eyed at it in shock at what is coming true before my very eyes!  
The robot then states, Deploying 4 traps Strangely, nothing happens and then the robot ceases actions as if it s waiting for us Link shouts, I ll take him down! The robot sounds, Activating League of Uniform Nomenclature Link lunges at the zombie, I break out of my shock of awe and I shout, Link wait! Don t attack! It s too late, Link bashes the skeleton and it becomes a pile of bones on the highway.  
Ha! That was easy! Link says contently Suddenly, two more skeletons appear and stand still as well!  
Wha? Link says confused Bob shouts, I ll take one down! I shout again, Bob wait! Bob bounds over to one and pokes its head It too, becomes a pile of bones on top of the other defeated zombie I did it! Bob says happily Dr. Cockroach says, See Haley, this is very easy you try it I realize that they are content with it being so easy, but they don t realize it s a trap!  
Haley wait! I shout but it is too late Haley runs up to the last zombie skeleton and shoves it over It falls apart on top of the other two and Haley returns to the rest of us and says happily, I did it! Dr. Cockroach replies with a smile, You easily took it down! Good for you! Haley lightly blushes at Dr. Cockroach s complement but quickly covers it up Insecto roars and Link shouts, Go for it pal, it s a clear shot right at it, because there s no more defenses! Insecto shoots string at it but suddenly the robot says, Activating Scrap Iron Scarecrow. Immediately, right in front of the robot, a scarecrow made out of scraps of iron appears and takes Insecto s attack!  
Susan says, That thing can t take all of our attacks! She swings a punch before I can say anything and the robot says, Activating Ultimate Offering. And Negate Attack. Suddenly, her punch is intercepted by a strange barrier of light!  
Susan pulls back her punch from the barrier of light and looks down to see another strange creature just like the other three already destroyed only something s different The new Skeleton standing on the pile of the other three zombies remains and is glowing a strange purple light!  
It s stronger than the others! By a lot!  
I shout, EVERYONE!!!!! STOP!!!!!! They all look at me in confusion, Susan asks, What s wrong Paul? I say, Well, you all just fell for the robot s trap! Link says, What do you mean? We took down 3 of those things I say, That s exactly what it wanted! I turn to Dr. Cockroach and say, Dr. Cockroach, doesn t that creature seem familiar? He examines it and realizes, O M G! Haley asks, What is it? Dr. Cockroach says, We ve been fighting against Yugioh Cards! Bob says, Say WHAAAT? I say, Somehow, this robot probe has been equipped with advanced technology that makes it able to bring Yugioh cards to become real! Dr. Cockroach says, Well, I ve played it with you guys, but I forgot the way to defeat this creature I do! I say, It s called King of the Skull Servants, This creature gains 1000 attack for each Skull Servant in the graveyard you guys just destroyed 3 accidentally and so it has 3000 Attack! Susan says in shock.  
I nod and say, We can t do anything else until next turn see we take turns with the robot s creatures deploying attacks We don t have any spell or traps, but we do have abilities!...wait and see I shout at the robot, End Turn! The robot sounds, Draw Phase, Standby Phase, Main Phase 1, Battle Phase. I shout, Everybody, be ready and do exactly what I say! Everyone nods and the Robot says, King of the Skull Servant, Attack Unknown Named Beast! The Powerful King of the Skull Servant form a ball of black flames in its bony palms and launches it at Haley!  
NOW! I say, BOB! GO INFRONT OF HALEY!!!!! Bob moves quickly between Haley and the oncoming projectile and it goes into him and is dissipated!  
Tasty! Bob exclaims!  
Susan asks, Paul How did you know that would work? I say, Well, Bob s indestructible and so he can do battle and not be destroyed Dr. Cockroach says, Brilliant! The robot says, Trap Deployed, End Turn It s our move and immediately the robot says, Activate trap Battle Mania. Link asks, What does that do? Dr. Cockroach explains, Basically, we all must attack this turn and if we don t we re destroyed! Haley says, But that skeleton is so strong, we ll never survive! I say, Oh yes we will! Remember, we re monsters, we have powers! I take a stance I haven t been in for a while and shout, Super Fist of the Paulankey Nose Hair!!!!!!! My nose hairs extend and I shout, Nose Hair Pose Change!!!! The nostrical follicals wrap around the robot s King of the Skull Servant and spins it around very fast!  
Suddenly, once it finishes spinning the skeleton is in a crouched position and is hued blue now What happened? Bob asks.  
I changed it to defense position with my Nose Hair Pose Change! I reply I say now, Haley, attack him! Haley says, What about it having 3000 attack points? I say, King of the Skull Servants has 0 defense points! And since it s in defense position, you re going to cause an instant destruction! Haley nods and pounces at the zombie!  
Activate Scrap Iron Scare Crow. The Robot drones.  
Right before Haley is about to land on the King of the Skull Servant, the same scare crow of scrap iron appears and blocks her attack Haley steps back and says, With that trap thing we can t attack! I reply, That would be a problem but Scrap Iron Scarecrow only negates one attack per turn!!!! Meaning we ve got a chance to attack!! Susan says, How will we attack it? I say, Well, if we get rid of the opposing creatures, we can attack the robot! I then say, Alright, Dr. Cockroach, attack the King of the Skull Servant! Dr. Cockroach says, Alright! This will be easy! Dr. Cockroach scurries over to the zombie and hits it over the head with a piece of rubble on the ground.  
In a flash of light Dr. Cockroach gets back to where we are and when the light dims The King of the Skull Servant is still there!  
Link asks, What happened? I thought it would be destroyed? I say, Well, the controller of it can remove from play a Skull Servant from their graveyard to make it not be destroyed from battle for one battle see? I point to beneath the zombie and everyone notices there is only 2 Skull Servant piles of bones instead of 2, but the King of the Skull Servant is still in defense position and weaker! It only has 2000 Attack!  
I say, Now we can take it down and get a direct hit at the robot! Link, it s your turn! Link nods and goes up to it and punches it in the chin!  
Again, in a bright light, there is now only one skull servant beneath the King of the Skull Servants and so it s even weaker!!!! 1000 Attack!  
I say, Alright, Bob, go and attack it! Bob says with a smile, Okay!!!!! Bob oozes over to it and hugs it, absorbs it but before it is destroyed the bright light occurs and Bob returns to us and there are no more skull servants beneath the King of the Skull Servants!!!! And it has no more Attack!  
I say, Excellent! Now, I have an idea Susan? What is it Paul? Susan asks.  
I want you to attack next but I want you to punch at the Robot and only go through the King of the Skull Servant as if it is in your way Susan nods and pulls back her arm to punch through the creature and POW!!!! Susan s fist goes straight through the the King of the Skull Servants and it s destroyed!!! Also Susan s fist keeps going and collides with the robot!  
The robot gets all discombobulated and Susan asks, Why could I make it through the skeleton thing and cause damage to the robot? I say, My idea was that if the Quantonium allows you to easily break down walls and such, then you would be able to have the ability to pierce defenses and cause damage to the robot! And it worked! Great job! Susan blushes and says, Thank you Paul! I reply, You re welcome! The robot gets stabilized and I say, Now I ll attack! I run up to the robot and notice a familiar insignia upon it s armor and I jump and shoot string at a nearby lamppost I swing on the string and WHAM!!!!!! I slam my feet with the momentum of the swing into one of the robot s eyes!  
I return to the side with everyone else and I say, Insecto, finish the robot! Insecto nods and raises its fist into the air and SLAM!  
Insecto s fist collides with the robot s head and it starts to break!  
Suddenly, the glowing multicolor light orb we were all in dissipates and the robot is defeated!  
As it is falling apart it states, Duel Lost Sending Data Obtained Back to the Ship A strange beam of light shoots up from the robot into space!  
Then the robot starts falling apart and is soon a pile of rubble!  
I pick up a piece of the rubble that seems familiar and notice it has all the tech of something I thought was fictional I walk over to the rest of the monsters who all are cheering themselves of a victory and I say, Umm everyone? They all look and I say, Well, this technology looks like things from the fictional Yugioh cartoon series! As if the species built tech from the tv show! Dr. Cockroach says, Let me se it I ll see if I can remake the device and then we ll be able to use it I give it to Dr. Cockroach and then Susan asks, So, the robot said something about a ship that means Haley finishes her sentence, There s a UFO somewhere over earth with aliens in it! I say, Don t worry, if they land, we ll be ready We all get onto Insecto and she flies us back home!

Meanwhile in space near Earth WHAT!?!?!?! The male alien voice says, The probe was destroyed! I m afraid so sir The female voice replies Did the data get received? Asks the male voice.  
Yes The female voice answers.  
Then we ll re-calculate our plan and land soon The male voice concludes Yes Sir, The female voice replies.

Soon, we returned home and after we checked Sarah and Jimmy, we sat down with Monger to explain what had happened with the robot So let me get this straight Monger says, The robot seemed to use a card game to combat you? Link nods and says, Yes, it used Yugioh cards and the things became real! Dr. Cockroach adds, We all fell into a trap Haley adds, We would ve been destroyed Bob exclaims, If it weren t for me! We would ve died! Susan smiles and says, Bob, it was Paul who knew what to do I smile and say, Thank you Susan! Monger says, So, you got some of the tech? And You, Dr. Cockroach, plan to reverse engineer it for us to use? Dr. Cockroach says, Yes! But I ll need an assistant Haley quickly says, I ll help! Dr. Cockroach nods and then I say, I have a theory why it had fictional things from our planet Everyone listens and I say, Well, you all know how the US government sends TV signals into space? Well, what if it did get picked up by a intelligent species and then they thought a fictional show that they picked up on was real? In this case, I believe that a planet picked up on Yugioh and has developed tech that allows 3d holograms to be real! Dr. Cockroach says after a few moments of silence, That does make sense in a way Monger says, Well, I expect you all to be ready for anything and I ll contact you when these aliens plan on their next strike! -  
Soon, Monger leaves and it s getting late so we all eat and then Susan and I put Sarah and Jimmy to bed and Dr. Cockroach and Haley go into Dr. Cockroach s lab and start work on the piece of tech from the robot while I go into a drawer and dust off my Yugioh cards that include my ultimate deck and I spend the night teaching Susan about Yugioh and how to play along with having fun doing it!  
We soon go to bed with smiles on our face and further ready for the oncoming day

--End Chapter 25-- 


	26. Chapter 26

---Chapter 26---

The next day was the beginning of the next week the week before Christmas!  
Dr. Cockroach woke up in his lab room with his face plastered to a schematic he was working on with Haley Haley had spent the night helping him with reverse engineering the piece of alien tech as so they could use it against them Dr. Cockroach looked over to his small cot he put in the room when he would have all nighters and would lightly nap in between research or experiments, and there Haley was! She was curled up into a ball on the cot and lightly purring Haley stayed up as late as she could with Dr. Cockroach and then fell asleep looking over his shoulder so he placed her on the cot as to let her sleep soon after, though, Dr. Cockroach himself fell asleep at his work bench!  
Dr. Cockroach takes a quick look over the modifications he made to the tech he had split into two to allow two of us to try and use it he tried making it look like the ones used on the cartoon Yugioh and it had the looks of them but didn t work Dr. Cockroach glimpses at one part and looks back at it, his eyes wide!  
That s it! Dr. Cockroach thinks to himself Dr. Cockroach scurries over to Haley and nudges her lightly to awake Haley opens her eyes, stretches, smiles and says, Good Morning Dr. Cockroach. Dr. Cockroach smiles and says, Good Morning Haley I figured it out! Haley s eyes widen and she asks, Really? Dr. Cockroach nods and scurries over to the device and Haley follows him Dr. Cockroach explains, I simply had to just switch these two wires and As Dr. Cockroach switches the two wires, the devices light up and the meters he made to show life points go up to 8000!  
It worked!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Dr. Cockroach exclaims but stops realizing that Haley is right next to him, Sorry, Haley, I was just in the moment and sorry for that, I mean you just woke up and Haley replies, It s ok Dr. Cockroach, I sort of like the laugh! Dr. Cockroach smiles sand he says, Well, let s go eat and tell everyone we managed to get these things working! Haley smiles and says, Okay Dr. Cockroach! Dr. Cockroach and Haley head out to tell us the news about the success!

Meanwhile, Bob, Link, Susan, Sarah, Jimmy and I were just all getting into the dining room I say, I wonder how Dr. Cockroach and Haley did with that piece of tech We all hear from the doorway into the dining say, You can find out! I turn around and see Dr. Cockroach and Haley holding identical devices and I notice the fact that they seem familiar Dr. Cockroach and Haley get picked up by Susan and hop off her hand onto the large table and Link Bob and I rush over to see what they re holding They are holding devices that look like the duel disks used in the Yugioh TV series!  
I say, Do they work? Dr. Cockroach smirks and says, We ll have to see! I reply with a grin, Let s have breakfast first and then we ll see if they work! We all have breakfast and once Susan and I put Sarah and Jimmy into clothes for the day and Sarah becomes small we all go to the big living room to test them out!  
Susan sits with Sarah and Jimmy on her lap and Link, Haley and Bob sit next to her on the large couch.  
Dr. Cockroach and I put our respective Yugioh decks into the deck slot and then the meters on the duel disks read out 8000 life points to signify the beginning of a duel!  
I put one of the duel disks onto my arm and Dr. Cockroach does the same and we both shout, Let s Duel! We extend our arms with the duel disks on them and suddenly, from both of them, a strange light emanates to surround the room and it s the same as before when we fought that robot!  
Dr. Cockroach says, I ll go first! Dr. Cockroach draws five cards and then the sixth for his draw phase and says, I summon Kozaky! Suddenly, the duel monster Kozaky, a normal monster with 500 attack points, appears on Dr. Cockroach s side of the field.  
Dr. Cockroach says, It s successful! I ll then set a card and now it s your turn! I say, Alright! I draw my five cards and then the sixth and see a good combo showing I ll summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix! I place the monster card in the monster card zone on the duel disk and in a ball of fire Elemental Hero Burstinatrix appears!  
And now, I say, Burstinatrix, with your 1200 attack points, attack and destroy Kozaky Burstinatrix attacks Kozaky with a ball of fire and Kozacy is destroyed and then Dr. Cockroach loses 700 life points leaving him with 7300 life points.  
Dr. Cockroach smiles and says, I activate Birthright! It allows me to summon a level 4 or lower normal monster from my grave and Kozaky fits that description! Kozaky returns to the field and I reply, I ll set 1 card and end my turn! Dr. Cockroach draws and smirks maniacally, I summon, Giant Kozaky! Suddenly, a lager version of Kozaky appears and this one has 2500 attack but is only level 4 meaning it can be summoned with out tribute! Just like Kozaky and Burstinatrix!  
Dr. Cockroach laughs maniacally and says, With Kozaky on the field Giant Kozaky isn t destroyed at the end phase by his ability! Next, I ll equip Giant Kozaky with Raregold Armor, so you have to attack him! And now Giant Kozaky, destroy Burstinatix!! Kozaky stomps forward and destroys Burstinatrix and I lose 1300 life points leaving me with 6700 and Dr. Cockroach has 7300 I say, I activate Hero Signal! With this, if I lose a monster by battle, I can summon one Elemental Hero monster! I ll summon Elemental Hero Avian! Avian appears in a ball of wind and has 1000 attack points Dr. Cockroach says, You turn Paul. I draw and see a perfect combo!  
I say, I activate O-Oversoul! I m allowed to revive one level 4 or lower Elemental Hero from the grave! I revive Burstinatrix! Burstiatrix returns to my side of the field and Dr. Cockroach says, Ha! Even with both of them, you can t beat my Giant Kozaky I activate Polymerization! I say, Fusing Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! The two monsters fuse and then Flame Wingman stands on my side of the field and has 2100 attack points!  
It s not enough Paul! Dr. Cockroach replies, You can t destroy Kozaky with lower attack points I say, I activae Hero Mask, I send an Elemental Hero to the grave from my deck and one of my monsters name is that hero s name until the end of the turn I send another avian to the grave to change Flame Wingman s name to Avian for the rest of the turn! And that s not all, I activate Feather Shot! Now, one Elemental Hero Avian I control can attack all of your monsters but can t attack directly and since Flame Wingman is named Avian for the rest of the turn, he can attack both Kozaky and Giant Kozaky! Dr. Cockroach laughs, You can t beat 2500 attack points with 2100! I smile and say, I activate the field spell, Skyscraper! Suddenly, all around us, a city forms and soon, the room is filled with buildings!  
And when an Elemental Hero has less attack then the opposing monster, it gans 1000 attack! I say, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Attack Giant Kozaky making you gain 1000 attack for a total of 3100 attack points! Flame Wingman flies up onto the top of a Building and swoops down and destroys Giant Kozaky!  
Dr. Cockroach takes 600 life points, now has 6700 and I say, And don t think that s all, when Giant Kozaky is destroyed, you take damage equal to its attack! Meaning you lose 2500 life points! Dr. Cockroach suddenly loses that amount and now has 4200 And I add, When Flame Wingman destroys an opponents monster by battle, the opponent loses that monster s attack points from their life points! Dr. Cockroach says, What? Flame Wingman goes in front of Dr. Cockroach and in a burst of fire, Dr. Cockroach loses another 2500 leaving him with 1700!  
And now Avian (Flame Wingman but called Avian due to Hero Mask) Destroy Kozaky and finish Dr. Cockroach! I say.  
Flame Wingman attacks Kozak with 2100 attack points and Dr. Cockroach loses 1600 from battle leaving him with 100 life points!  
I say before Dr. Cockroach can say anything, And now with your ability, taking away from Dr. Cockroach s life points, 500, win me the duel! Dr. Cockroach loses the last 100 life points and I ve won!  
Way to go Paul! Susan cheers.  
Dr. Cockroach! Haley says running over to him, Are you ok? Dr. Cockroach smiles and says, Yes, and I fell into that I didn t even have a chance great duel Paul! I say, Thanks I wonder how it will be against the aliens if we need to duel them -  
Meanwhile in outerspace Is it time? Ask the male female voice Yes, The female voice replies Wonderful, Prepare to land! We ll have to execute our plans ourselves! Never send a robot to do a living being s job The alien voice says The ship approaches Earth and is heading right for Modesto!!!!!!

--End Chapter 26-- 


	27. Chapter 27

---Chapter 27---

Suddenly, the phone rings in our house!  
Link picks it up and says, Everyone! Monger says the UFO has landed! I say, What? Already? Haley asks, Where did it land? Link says, You re not gonna believe me Modesto! Modesto?!?! Susan says shocked, Why is it always Modesto? I say, We better get there fast! Bob says, But what about the babies? Susan replies, We ll let Wendy and Carl look after them it may get too dangerous to bring them with us to the UFO I say to Susan, Great idea! Thank You Paul, Susan replies.  
Dr. Cockroach says, We better bring the duel disks, we may need them We all go out and get onto Insecto and she takes off!

Soon, we arrive at Modesto Insecto lands at Wendy and Carl s house and they rush out to greet us once we have slid down Insecto s wings and I have both babies in my arms as Sarah is at small baby size currently Susie! Wendy exclaims, We heard the loud noise of something besides Insecto landing and knew you d be here soon! Susan smiles and says, I m so glad you both are ok! We re going to check out what s going on and while we do that can you keep an eye on Sarah and Jimmy? Carl replies, Of course! But what if Sarah becomes big? Dr. Cockroach says, Insecto will stay here with you and we ll contact you if we need her help she ll be able to help out if Sarah becomes big I give Jimmy to Carl and Sarah to Wendy and then I say, Well, let s go Dr. Cockroach hands me one of the duel disks, and I put into it my most powerful deck which is my deck involving the Elemental Heroes and some *ahem* special surprises Dr. Cockroach takes the other one and he puts in his deck with a few more cards that he added to his deck that will come in handy if he needs to duel We say bye to Wendy and Carl along with the babies Susan and I hug the babies one last time incase this confrontation may have the cost of our lives and we re off!

The UFO landed on the outskirts of Modesto and the area had already evacuated in fear of another Gallaxhar situation.  
Strangely, nothing was emerging from the large disk shaped UFO But its entrance hatch was open almost welcoming It was about the size of Gallaxhar s robot probe and the entrance was able to fit Susan.  
At the entrance I say, Alright, we know that they re using Yugioh card based things so be careful they may deploy a duel mode and we ll have to be ready for that Everyone nods and we go into the UFO!  
It s very spacious! It seems to consist of a large main chamber with small chambers branching off the main one Wow Link says under his breath Suddenly, several lights illuminate and we see the aliens!  
They re a light blue hue and have avian-qualities feathers, talons for feet but strangely, have human-like hands and human eyes and human mouths!  
There are two of them, one with masculine features and the other clearly a female Welcome The male alien says coolly, We re I interrupt him and say, We know why you re here and you re not getting away with it without a fight! The alien, startled by my outburst replies calmly, Very well, but instead of a fight how about a duel! I reply with a smirk, Fine! The female steps forward and says, I ll duel you first Dr. Cockroach says, No, you ll be dueling me! Alright, The female alien replies smoothly The male alien says, Then it s settled, my partner Shelia, will duel your insectoid friend and then I, Edon, will duel you, if we win both, you ll let us do what we please while on Earth! If you win, we ll leave willingly, and if you win one duel, and we win one, you ll be the winner and the agreement if you win will be followed I say, Agreed! Suddenly, more lights illuminate and we see that the floor of the large room has sort of duel field set up on it!  
I step off to the side along with Haley, Susan, Link and Bob and Dr. Cockroach stands on one side across from Shelia and suddenly she is wearing a duel disk!  
She places a deck into it and they both say, Let s Duel! They both draw 5 cards and Shelia says, I draw! She looks at her hand and says, I ll summon Harpy Girl! Harpy Girl appears on the field and is in attack mode with only 500 attack!  
I ll set 3 cards and end my turn Shelia says.  
Dr. Cockroach replies, I draw!... An evil look appears on Dr. Cockroach s face!  
Dr. Cockroach says, I activate Sythesis Spell...a ritual spell! I tribute two Giant Kozaky s from my hand to reach level 6 and ritual summon Lycanthrope!!!!!!! In a burst of PURPLE light!...Lycanthrope appears with 2400 attack! This is a rare card!...It isn t blue furred like the average card it is A brown wolf version!  
It snarls on Dr. Cockroach s side and Dr. Cockroach says, Lycanthrope! Attack Harpy Girl! Lycanthrope pounces at Harpy Girl and Shelia says, I activate Threatening Roar! Lycanthrope s attack is negated and Dr. Cockroach says, I ll set 3 cards and go Gladly, Shelia says coolly as she draws, I ll summon Harpy Baby Pet Dragon! In a gust of wind, a baby pet dragon appears with 1200 attack and 500 defense!  
Dr. Cockroach replies, That isn t strong enough! Shelia says, I activate Double Summon! Allowing me to summon one additional monster this turn. I summon Harpy Lady! A ball of wind forms to reveal Harpy Lady with 1300 attack and 1400 defense Dr. Cockroach says, And your purpose of that is Shelia replies, Harpy Baby pet Dragon s Ability varies based on the number of Harpy monsters on the field. 1, prevents you from selecting any Harpy monsters as an attack target besides Harpy Baby Pet Dragon. 2, causes it s attack to double and 3 allows me to destroy one of your cards per turn! Dr. Cockroach says, Well, at least there are only 2 of them so it s attack is only doubled, making its attack equal to 2400 attack Now, Shelia says, Harpy Baby Pet Dragon, attack Lycanthrope and cause a clash to destroy both you and Lycanthrope! Harpy Baby Pet Dragon Swoops at Lycanthrope and Dr. Cockroach says, I activate No Entry! Suddenly, all the monsters on the field change to defense position and the attack is negated!  
Shelia says, Fine, your turn. Dr. Cockroach draws a card and says with a smile, I activate, The Dark Door, now only one monster may attack once per turn! Dr. Cockroach says, That s all I can do for now, your turn Shelia draws and says, I activate Harpy Hunting Ground! Suddenly, the entire room becomes an open field!  
Dr. Cockroach asks, What does that do? Shelia replies, This field spell allows all Harpy monsters to gain 200 attack and when ever I summon a Harpy Lady monster I can destroy one spell or trap card you have! Shelia continues, Now I ll activate painful Choice! I take 5 cards from my deck, you select 1 and then I add it to my hand while the rest are sent to the grave Suddenly, 5 cards float in the air and Dr. Cockroach picks a Harpy Girl to add to her hand the rest go to her graveyard I tribute my 2 Harpy Girls to summon, Harpy Pet Dragon! An elder version of Harpy Baby Pet Dragon appears and it s menacingly huge!  
And it s attack increases by 300 for each Harpy lady on the field Then, I activate, Elegant Egotist! Shelia says, I tribute my Harpy Lady to special summon Harpy Lady Sisters! In a flash of light, Harpy Lady Sisters appear!  
And let s not forget my field spell, now I ll destroy your The Dark Door! Shelia says.  
Dr. Cockroach s spell card is destroyed!  
Shelia then says, I activate my trap! Harpy Frenzy! Now, I simply discard a card and I can summon as many Harpy Ladies from my graveyard as I can summon! And one type of Harpy is considered a Harpy lady while in the grave!...I summon 2 Harpy Queens! Two Harpy Queens appear and they both have 1900 attack And now their attacks are increases due to my field spell! The Harpy Baby Pet Dragon has 2600 attack Harpy Pet Dragon has 3100 attack due to 3 Harpy Ladies on the field Harpy lady Sisters has 2050 attack And the 2 Harpy Queens has 2100!  
And now Shelia says, Harpy Baby Pet Dragon, attack Lycanthrope! Dr. Cockroach says, I activate Negate Attack! Suddenly, it s Shelia s Main Phase 2, her battle phase was forced to end!  
Shelia says, I ll end my turn with a face down A card is set and it s Dr. Cockroach turn!  
Dr. Cockroach says, I draw!...I activate, Ekibyo Drakmord! Now, you re Harpy Baby Pet Dragon Can t attack! Next, I activate, ring of magnetism on your Harpy Baby Pet Dragon, it loses 500 attack and now I can only attack it! And I will! Lycanthrope forms a ball of purple energy and throws it at the baby dragon!  
Shelia says, I activate Depth Amulet! By discarding one card, I can negate your attack! Shelia draws and says, I think it s time to finish you! First, Harpy Baby Pet Dragon, since there are 3 Harpy ladies, Destroy Lycanthrope with your ability!! In a burst of flames, Lycanthrope goes down!  
Shelia says, And now all my monsters besides baby pet dragon Attack! In a combined ball of wind and fire a large ball of attack force worth 9250 attack points falls on Dr. Cockroach and he loses all of his life points!  
Dr. Cockroach!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haley and the rest of us shout as we run over to him on the ground defeated!  
Haley gets there first and he says, I m fine I guess it s up to you Paul! I nod and Susan takes Dr. Cockroach over to the edge I look up to see Edon already opposite of me and he says, May the best duelist win I reply, I intend to my deck is called E-Hero Synchro Assault, with a little surprise in it!!!!...get ready for a real challenge! Edon strangely smiles and says, I intend to I slide my deck into my duel disk and he does too, the duel mode activates and we both shout, Let s Duel!!!!!

--End Chapter 27-- 


	28. Chapter 28

---Chapter 28---

The duel begins!  
We both draw 5 cards and I go first I say, I ll summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense mode! A Wood-Humanoid appears and is in defense mode with 2000 defense!  
I say, I ll set 2 cards and end my turn Two face downs appear and it s Edon s turn Edon draws and says, I ll set a monster and end my turn I draw and say, Now, Woodsman effect activates during my Standby Phase, allowing me to add 1 Polymerization to my hand from my deck or grave! I add the card to my hand from my deck and continue, Next, I ll Summon Elemental Hero Ocean to the field! In a large splash, Elemental Hero Ocean appears!  
Now, I ll activate my face down spell, Hero s Bond! I explain, Allowing me to Summon two more Elemental Hero from my hand! And those will be Elemental Heroes, Wild Heart with 1500 attack and Stratos with 1800 attack! The two more warriors appear and I say, And Stratos s effect activates! Now I can either destroy an amount of spells or traps equal to the number of Elemental Hero on my side of field, or I can add an Elemental Hero from my Deck to my Hand!!! I add one and I say, I ll have Stratos attack your facedown! Stratos sends a large gust of Wind at the face down and it s revealed to be Moai Interceptor Cannons! And it has 2000 defense!  
I lose 200 life points leaving me with 7800 life points!  
I say, You can go Edon draws a card and says, I activate, Painful Choice you already know the effect so choose from my choices I see the cards and I see they all have 2000 defense so I say, I ll choose your Giant Soldier of Stone since it s the only one with no effect! Edon sends the other cards to the grave and he says, I ll use Moai s ability to set it back face down and then I ll set another monster, also I ll set a card and end my turn I know what it is so I can plan accordingly, I draw!...And now Woodsman allows me to add another Polymerization to my hand! Susan says to herself, Now he has 2 Polymerizations? Even more options are available to him now! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field! I say. In a ball of sparks, Elemental Hero Sparkman appears! I say, And now I activate the card to reveal the Synchro part of my deck! Natural Tune! This spell allows me to turn one of my normal monsters on my side of the field into a Tuner! And Tuners are very special but first, I make my Sparkman become a Tuner! Upon saying that, Sparkman becomes a Tuner and this is signified by the green glow around him now!  
I tune Sparkman with Wild Heart to do a Synchro Summon! It s like a Ritual Summon only with the monster being used has to be a tuner! And Sparkman is! I exclaim!  
Sparkman becomes 4 rings of green energy and encompass Wild Heart!  
I explain, Their total is 8 stars and so I can summon from my Extra Deck...Stardust Dragon! In a flash of light a majestic white dragon appears!  
It s wings flake with stardust and it s attack is 2500!  
I say, And now, I ll Activate Polymerization! And I fusion Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Hero Woodsman to Fusion Summon, Elemental Hero Terra Firma!...The representation of Earth, Elemental Hero! Ocean and Woodsman combine to summon Terra Firma and it has 2500 Attack as well!  
I say, And now, Stardust Dragon, attack his older facedown! Stardust Dragon swoops down at the face down and Edon says, I activate Mirror Force! Now both you monsters are destroyed! Not exactly, I say with a smirk.  
What? Edon says confused.  
I explain, Stardust Dragon can tribute itself to negate and destroy an effect that will destroy cards on the field! So I tribute Stardust Dragon to lose that attack on your facedown and Negate your Mirror Force! Stardust Dragon deteriorates and in a flash, Mirror Force is destroyed!  
And now, I say, Terra Firma attack the same facedown monster! Terra Firma slams a fist down upon the facedown and destroys Giant Soldier of Stone!  
And now, Stratos attack directly! I say.  
In a burst of wind from Stratos s hands, Edon loses 1800 life points leaving him with 6200 Life Points!  
I say, I ll set a card and end my turn As soon as I say that Stardust Dragon reappears on my side of the field!  
Edon asks, What happened!?!?!?! I smile and says, Stardust Dragon, at the end of a turn it has negated a card, returns to my side of the field! Edon says, Very well. He draws a card and says, I ll set a monster and set 2 cards, go. I draw a card and see it s time!  
I say I activate Skyscraper 2! A more futuristic version of Skyscraper forms around us and Edon asks, What does this card do? I can revive Elemental Heroes destroyed by battle I explain, But there aren t any yet I set 1 card and Stardust, attack his facedown! I say.  
Edon says, Ha! The facedown is revealed as Marshmallon!  
AWMAN!!! I say, Marshmallon can t be destroyed by battle and since I attacked it facedown, I lose 1000 life points Exactly, Edon replies.  
With that, my life points go down to 6800 I end my turn, I reply.  
Edon draws and he smiles and says, I activate 2 more Painful Choice cards! 10 cards appear before me and I choose, 2 non effect monsters with 2000 defense.  
Edon says, I special summon Gia Plate the Earth Giant by removing from play 2 of my rock type monsters!! In a burst of ground, Gia Plate the Earth Giant appears with 2800 Attack!  
Uh oh, I say.  
What s wrong? Susan asks.  
I reply, Gia Plate halves the attack of any monster that battles it! Not good, Link mutters.  
Haley and Bob nod in agreement Gia Plate! Edon says, Attack Stratos! Gia raises one of it s stone fists and Stratos s attack goes down to 900 and I lose 1900 Life points putting me at 4900!  
I say, Now, I activate my face down that explains the Assault part of my deck s name Assault Mode Activate!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edon asks, What does that do? I explain, By tributing Stardust Dragon, I can summon it s Assault Mode from my Deck! In a flash of light, Stardust Dragon disappears and a stronger version appears!  
It has 3000 attack points and 2500 defense!  
Not so fast! Edon says, I activate Compulsionary Evacuation Device! It returns one monster to the owner s hand not destroying it! Ah, but that s the wonderful thing about Stardust Dragon Assault Mode! It can negate anything!!!! I say, So I tribute him, to negate your trap and he ll be back at the end of the turn to negate again!!!! SD Assault mode disappears along with Edon s trap!  
Susan shouts, Way to go Paul! You ve got him beat! Edon laughs and says, Not exactly! I activate Tome of the Statue Pact! What? I ask.  
Edon says, With this spell, I can summon 1 rock monster from my grave and then remove one monster from your grave! Uhoh! I say in shock.  
Yes! Edon says, So I ll special summon Grave Ojha and remove your SD Assault Mode from play! Preventing it from returning! Next, I ll activate Marshmallon Glasses, Edon shouts, So you can only attack Marshmallon! You re beat next turn! I look at my hand and realize there aren t any more cards in my hand, I have no spells or traps besides Skyscraper 2 and next turn, I m gonna lose!  
You can do it Paul! Susan shouts, I believe in you! I smile and say, Well, this one card I m gonna draw will decide who wins and who loses! I draw that one card and pause before looking at it, knowing the fate of the world could depend on this one single card!

--End Chapter 28-- 


	29. Capter 29 Fists o' Fate!

---Chapter 29---

I look at the card I drew that will decide if I win or lose because I only have 4900 life points while Edon has 6200 A grin forms on my face!  
I reveal in my hand Elemental Hero Bubbleman! I say, By doing this, and it being the only card in my hand, I can special summon him!! In a ball of water, Bubbleman appears on my side of the field!  
And now his second part of his ability, I say, Since he was special summoned and there are no cards in my hand, I can draw 2 more cards! I draw the two cards and see the perfect strategy I set one card and activate, Card of Sanctity, I say, Now, we both draw until we each have 6 in our hands! Edon draws 2 cards and I draw 6 cards!  
I smile and say, Now, I activate my spell, Quick Trap! Edon asks, What? I explain, I can activate one trap this turn from my hand! I say, I activate Descending Lost Star! With this, I can revive one Synchro monster, but it loses its effect, one star and its attack becomes zero! I revive my Stardust Dragon! Stardust dragon returns to my field and I say, He won t be here long, I activate De-Synchro! I now can return my monster to my Extra Deck and can now summon the two monsters I used to synchro summon him! Stardust Dragon disappears and in its place, Sparkman and Wild Heart reappear!  
I say, And now, I activate the ability of Terra Firma! I can tribute my Elemental Heroes to increase Terra Firma s attack! What? Edon says in shock Sparkman, Wild Heart and Bubbleman disappear and Terra Firma s attack increases by 4300! Giving him 6800!  
Uhoh, Edon mutters.  
I say, Now, I activate O-Oversoul to revive Ocean! I say, Now, I activate my field spell s ability and revive Stratos! Stratos returns and I say, Stratos, use your ability and destroy Marshmallon and Grave Ojha because of there being 2 Elemental Heroes on the filed! Marshmallon and Grave Ojha disappear and then I say, Now I activate a new field spell card that will seal your fate! Mausoleum of the Emperor!!! In a change, the field becomes a bizarre temple and Edon asks, What is its ability? I explain, Now, I can summon a monster and pay 1000 life points per tribute required! I pay 3000 life points!!!!!!!! Edon asks, What Elemental Hero needs 3 tributes? I smirk and say, No, not an Elemental Hero, an Egyptian God card! Edon s jaw drops and Susan asks, What is he doing? Dr. Cockroach says to Susan, He s winning! I use 3000 life points to pay for the 3 tributes required for the summoning of the one and only recently legalized Egyptian God Card! I say and then shout, I summon, Obelisk the Tormentor!!!!!!! [Author s comment: I m not joking it s really allowed, look it up google; Obelisk the Tormentor Effect monster and you ll find it! I got it from the newest Shoen Jump]  
My life points go down to 1900 and then Suddenly, the ground starts to shake and in a flash of dark light, Obelisk the Tormentor appears!  
It s taller than Susan, filling up most of the room and his head is just not hitting the ceiling of the large room!  
It is in all its glory and has 4000 attack and 4000 defense points!!!!!!!! Plus is immune to spells, traps and effect monster effects!  
I say, And now that that s done and you re looking down the barrel of a gun held by an Egyptian God Card, I believe Stratos and Ocean s work is done, so I ll tribute them to increase Terra firma s attack even more!! With those words, Bubbleman and Stratos disappear and Terra Firma s attack becomes 3200 stronger, giving him a total of 10,000 attack points!  
10,000 attack points? Edon says shocked I say, And now, Terra Firma, Attack Gia Plate the Earth Giant! Terra Firma approaches Gia Pate and his attack halves to 5000 because of Gia s ability and his fist impacts with Gia and there is a huge explosion!  
The dust settles and I see that Terra Firma is still on the field and Gia is gone!  
Edon loses 2200 life points and has 4000 left!  
And Now! I say with vigor, Obelisk the Tormentor, defeat Edon once and for all! Strike him down with your Fists of Fate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Obelisk looms over Edon and throws its enormous fists at him!  
The impact throws dust into the air and when it settles Edon has 0 life points!  
Wooohoo! Link shouts, He did it! The duel mode terminates Susan and everyone else runs up to me while Shelia goes to Edon to check on him.  
Susan hugs me tightly and once I heal the sprain, Dr. Cockroach says, That was truly amazing! I nod and I turn to Edon, who is being helped up by Shelia.  
I say, There it s a tie, so as we agreed Edon, you must leave and not try to destroy or takeover the Earth! Edon and Shelia look at us and they start laughing!  
We re severely confused!  
I ask, What s so funny? Edon stops laughing momentarily and says, We were never here to invade, destroy or takeover Earth! Bob says, What? Shelia says, It s true! Susan asks, Then why are you here and why did u send that strange robot and tried to get at a large population of people? Edon explains, We re here on intergalactic business! Shelia adds, We were taking a count of Earth s polulation! Haley asks, Like a census? Exactly, Edon says, We re part of the Interplanetary Census for Universal Peace. Or I.C.U.P. for short. Link falls over laughing at the acronym.  
Dr. Cockroach asks, So the red light was a data collector? Shelia nods and says, We need to take tally of the planet s populous I say, When was the last time you did this? Edon says, The last time the Interplanetary census was taken, this planet was very primitive we were stuck here because of how much you humans worshipped us like gods! I think we were in Guatemala or somewhere nearby there -  
After talking to them a little more, we found out that the aliens around space have been receiving our tv signals, but specifically only the ones for Yugioh tv series! They built similar tech, assuming it was the reality of earth and it turns out Yugioh is played around the galaxy and not just on earth!

We made an apology for over reacting and they accepted it and they said they would simply scan the earth from outer space instead of section by section and then they d be on their way We all exit the UFO and wave as it leaves to go into space to scan earth!

We go back to Wendy and Carl s house and Insecto and see that they all are ok!  
We are about to go home when the sounds of Monger s plane-jet is heard overhead!  
Link says, Not again Monger walks out and Monger says, Monsters! We ve got a monster in New York City that needs capturing! Haley asks, What kind? Monger asks, Are you familiar with Lycanthropy? Bob asks, La-who-monkey? Dr. Cockroach facepalms and tells Bob, No Bob, he means Werewolves! Oh boy, I say

--End Chapter 29-- 


	30. Chapter 30

---Chapter 30---

We are all now on Insecto flying to New York City.  
It turns out A werewolf was recently sighted in Central Park of New York City.  
It is large, brown and alone strange wolves usually work in packs We are almost there, Susan is holding Sarah and Jimmy and I say to Susan, So we ll thoroughly search and we ll find the werewolf. Susan nods -  
We land in one area of Central Park, we get down to the ground and Dr. Cockroach says, According to Monger, it was last seen in this vicinity of Central Park. Haley says, Where could it be Suddenly, the sound of rustling bushes can be heard!  
We all look and see a large brown figure rush away!  
I shout, I got im! I run after it and Susan shouts, Be careful! I reply, I know! Susan says, Haley, can you follow him? Haley smiles and says, Alright! Haley bounds after him and Susan hopes I ll be ok -  
Meanwhile, I have followed the rustling through the brush and stopped, losing the trail Suddenly, I hear something approaching!  
I spin around to see Haley! I say.  
Susan wanted me to follow you Haley explains to me.  
I smile and say, Ok! But I just lost- Shhhh! Haley quickly says as her ears perk up.  
I whisper, Do you hear anything? Haley is about to reply when we both hear a low growling emanating from a nearby bush Suddenly, a large brown object leaps out!  
It s the werewolf!  
It s the size of a horse on all fours!  
It s brown, with large golden eyes with a faint feminine effect to them. Also, it has for some reason, glasses on, plus a weird purple wrist band and a purple amethyst gem on a necklace.  
I step back and then the beast growls, Who are you? I m Paul Leger, I say, But my monster name is Paulankey, This is Haley. The werewolf asks with a clearly feminine tone meaning it s a girl werewolf, Why are you here? Haley steps up, the wolf instincts in her showing over the feline lynx, saying, We re here to catch you and take you away from this area. The werewolf sniffs Haley and says, I smell both feline lynx and canine wolf in you Haley says, Long story I say, So are you going to come with us or will there have to be a fight? The werewolf grins showing its teeth and I step back knowing trouble is going to occur.  
Then a fight it is! The werewolf leaps at me, fangs bared, claws extended and I throw my hands up in defense!  
I quickly shoot string at its mouth and it lands next to me mumbling, mph What is this stuff? I don t reply and quickly jump up on top of her and she tries to buck me off!  
Paul! Haley shouts, Be careful! I nod and shoot string around her muzzle and use it like a harness and hold on tight!  
Suddenly, the werewolf starts glowing purple!  
What the--- Is all I can say before I m shoved off of the werewolf by a burst of the purple stuff and land next to Haley.  
The werewolf keeps glowing purple and says, You weren t expecting an Aura Werewolf, were you? Haley asks, Aura??? The wolf runs at me and Haley with such speed that I had little time to react!  
I quickly de-fabricate into a pile of fabric and she runs right into my trap!  
I spread out and bundle up the large werewolf like Santa s Christmas Bag Full o Presents!  
What s going on??? She asks as she struggles I say to Haley while still de-fabricated, Haley, help me out! I can t hold her in here by my self! If we can tire her out, we can have a chance! Haley nods and jumps on top of me and helps me hold down the werewolf.  
Within a few minutes and her trying to get out with several bursts of that purple stuff, she falls down in exhaustion!  
Susan, with small Sarah along with Jimmy in her hands and everyone else approaches because they heard the sounds of a struggle!  
I refabricate, leaving the werewolf faintly breathing lying down, tired out from Haley and me pinning her and Susan says, You got him! Dr. Cockroach looks at Haley and then at me, Wow, it looks like he put up a fight I smile and say, Actually, I think it s a she DARN RIGHT! We suddenly hear her say.  
She suddenly jumps up on all fours but sees she s surrounded!  
Bob exclaims, Puppy! Susan says to her, Look, we just want you to come with us, not cause havoc here and live with us The werewolf s ears perk up when Susan mentions the housing part You mean have a place to live? She asks.  
Susan smiles and nods The werewolf seems to think it over and replies, Alright, I ll live with you Bob asks her, What s your name? The werewolf replies, Katherine of the Aura Wolves of New York or, well I used to be but my friends call me Kat Link asks, Any other nicknames? Kat answers, You ll laugh at it Link says, We won t Kat pauses and replies, I m also called Kacky Link falls over laughing but stands up quickly.  
Kat frowns and Haley asks, So what is this Aura thingy? Kat replies, Aura is in all of us and my pack of werewolves managed to master it and the ability is inherited See? Kat suddenly forms purple Aura in her palm of her paw and it becomes the form of a staff and then changes into a kind of shield along her arm!  
Dr. Cockroach says, Astounding! The purple aura disappears and Kat smiles and says, So where do you guys live? I reply, Over on the Californian coast. Kat smiles and says, Well what are we waiting for? With that, Kat suddenly changes!  
Where a large werewolf once stood, a smaller than her wolf form, girl is standing!  
She still has the Purple Amethyst necklace and wristband along with her glasses and her eyes are still golden like in her wolf form.  
Also, her teeth still have a slight canine effect to them I ask, So that s your human form? Kat nods and Link says, Well, let s go to Insecto and we can head home! Kat tilts her head and says, Insecto? -  
Kat soon meets Insecto and we find out she can understand Insecto like Link can!  
Soon enough, we take off and Kat holds tightly onto Susan s leg as we fly home As we re flying Dr. Cockroach asks Kat, What do you mean by you used to be a member of the Aura Wolves of New York City? Kat looks over and says, Well, I broke the biggest rule made by the pack, don t reveal yourself to humans, my human friend betrayed me and so I revealed my wolf form. After escaping authorities, I realized the penalty for breaking the biggest rule death! Susan gasps at hearing that but then Kat continues, Thankfully, since my family is the alpha part of the pack, they convinced the elders to spare my life at the cost of being banished from the pack forever Kat looks severely sad and Susan says to her, Well, don t worry, you can be part of our family now! Kat looks up and asks, Really? We all nod yes and Kat eyes start to water Soon, we land at home and after Kat gets down from Insecto, her eyes widen at the house before her!

--End Chapter 30-- 


	31. Chapter 31

---Chapter 31-  
Kat runs up to the front door taking in all of the wondrousness of the outside of the house and once we get inside she freaks out even more!  
WOW! Kat shouts as she looks around the main room!  
Haley asks, Amazing, isn t it? Kat replies, It sure is!!! Kat picks out her room and then it s dinner time Kat gets her own seat at the small table on the big table Kat asks, So anything I want they can serve me? I nod and say, Practically anything Kat smiles and tells the cooks what she ll have -  
Soon enough the meals are served!  
Bob has a ham, Link has some halibut drowned with parmesan, Dr. Cockroach has the garbage from making the meals, Susan get a large amount of mashed potatoes, gravy and vegetables, Haley gets tuna and beef with steamed vegetables, Sarah and Jimmy get their baby formula and I have what Susan has as well Then, Kat is served Kat asked for several cheeseburger?  
We all look at her and she states, Well, right before you all found me, I was about to break into the McDonalds nearby and get me one of these! We all smile and begin to eat Meanwhile, Kat wolfs down her food and goes into the living room and goes into wolf form and lies down and naps on the large couch I say to everyone once we re all sure she s asleep, Well, we have to do something tomorrow for Kat since we weren t planned for her for Christmas Dr. Cockroach and Haley nod and Dr. Cockroach says, We can go shopping for her tomorrow. Susan nods and says, We can trust her with Sarah and Jimmy, I can feel that I can truly trust her with the kids I say, Agreed, so we ll not let Kat know and then we ll have everything ready We all agree and finish eating After eating we go and see Kat sleeping on the couch.  
Susan nudges the large wolf and she wakes up asking, What d I miss? I say, We re hittin the hay early Kat gets up and trots to her room and falls back asleep Everyone goes to sleep and everyone is aware of what is to come tomorrow -  
In the morning everyone wakes up and after breakfast I confront Kat Umm, Kat? I say Kat look up at me from her bed where she is napping in human form after breakfast, Hm? I say, We all have to go and visit Susan s parents, but you need to stay here and keep an eye on Sarah and Jimmy ok? Baby-sit? Kat stands up and smiles and says, Sure thing Paul! Susan says to Kat, Alright, we ll be back in an hour or so I know I can trust you to keep them out of trouble and don t worry if Sarah becomes big she doesn t get too aggressive Kat smiles and says, Don t worry, we ll be fine! We all leave on Insecto to go to a place that isn t Susan s parent s house but a Christmas secret for Kacky!

Kat waves bye to us and then goes into the house to see Sarah and Jimmy playing in their play pen Sarah being small at the time Who wants to have fun with Aunty Kacky? Kat says to them. They look at her and giggle at her.  
Kat enters the pen and sits down in front of them Here s a trick, She says as she form Aura into the shape of a ball and it hovers around their heads just out of reach They try to reach it, giggling the whole time!  
Suddenly, Sarah becomes big and catches the aura ball but Kat makes it disappear!  
Kat looks up at Sarah and says, Ypou re not the only one who can get big! Kat transforms into her wolf form and stands on her hind legs to be taller, but still shorter than Sarah!  
Sarah and Jimmy s eyes widen at Kat s change and Kat senses the baby s playfulness about to go overboard!  
Kat is about to leap out of the pen when Sarah grabs her tail!  
Uhoh! Kat says before being dragged back by Sarah!  
Thankfully Sarah only hugs Kat for a while while Jimmy giggles at her tail for a while -  
Soon enough, we return and hide our surprise in Insecto s housings and we walk in to see Sarah and Jimmy asleep on Kat who is curled up in wolf form in the pen!  
We wake her up and tell her our visit to Susan s parents house went well and then we go about our business of a regular day while Dr. Cockroach works on something not so evil but useful!  
Christmas Eve is only a few days away!!!!!!!!!!

--End Chapter 31-- 


	32. Chapter 32The Christmas Chapter!

---Chapter 32---

It s Christmas Eve!  
The house is all ready!  
The huge tree is in Insecto s house so she can partake in the entire festivities!  
And the presents are all set around the bottom of the tree!  
After getting everything ready we al sat down in front of the large fireplace in the regular house and I was going to tell babies and everyone else the story, Twas the Night Before Christmas! In a special version!  
I looked around and saw Sarah and Jimmy snuggled in Susan s large arms and looking at me knowing I was about to give them a wonderful story to remember!  
Bob asked, Can I look at my presents now? Link says, No not yet Bob, tomorrow morning! Bob frowns but then stares at me waiting for the story!  
Haley asks, So Paul, is this the classic version? I reply, Nope! It s even better! Susan smiles and says, I m excited, let s start! I nod and take a breath and begin -  
Twas the Night Before Christmas, when all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even Bob,  
The stockings, including amongst them; a sock for a 50 ft woman, a metalized welded sock with equations engraved on it, 2 socks with claw holes on them, a sock that seems to be fabric-skin-ish, a sock with webbed toes, a regular sized baby sock, a 25 ft baby sock, a sock for something 350 feet tall and a cardboard box with B.O.B. scrawled on it, were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.

Sarah and Jimmy were nestled all snug in their cribs,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.  
Meanwhile, the other dwellers of the house experienced different visions,  
Bob; his hams, Link his beach, Dr. Cockroach his quantum physics,  
Insecto her bright lights, Haley her catnip and Kacky her ginger snaps.  
And Susan in her kerchief and I in my camo-cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter s nap.

When out on the lawn the arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from beside Susan s head on the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window on a shot of string, I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.

And then in a twinkling, I heard on the roof,  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney, St. Nicholas came with a bound! He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to work, work to be concluded,  
And filled all the stockings, giant socks and boxes included, He then placed presents a bounty under the tree,  
Taking time to snack on the milk and cookies there just for he,  
And he turned with a jerk, laying a finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle,  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! -  
By the end of my story, Sarah and Jimmy were sucking their thumbs and fast asleep in Susan s arms. Bob was asleep too!  
Link pushes Bob to his room and heads to bed Susan and I go and put Sarah and Jimmy in their cribs Kat droqsily goes to bed and Haley stops at Dr. Cockroach s room where he s still awake, Dr. Cockroach you going to bed? Dr. Cockroach looks up and smiles and says, Soon, I just need to finish this project Haley smiles and goes to bed and curls up on her bed and falls asleep Dr. Cockroach finishes, places his device in its proper location, activates it and goes to bed knowing everything will be perfect tomorrow!

-

-  
And then it s Christmas Day!  
We all awoke and saw outside SNOW!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I say in shock looking outside Susan and my bedroom.  
In California? Susan says confused.  
Dr. Cockroach, Haley, Bob, Link and Kacky rush in!  
Yes! Dr. Cockroach says, My invention worked! Muahahahahahahahahaha !!! Dr. Cockroach explains he made a snow maker and it was his gift to us all, A White Christmas!  
We all thank him and we go to the baby s room to get them awake -  
Walking out to Insecto s house for presents, Sarah and Jimmy s eyes are wider than ever!  
They haven t seen snow before and they are amazed!  
Susan and I smile as they look around giggling at the winter wonderland We enter Insecto s house and see everything ready! The presents, the stockings perfectly all set up!  
Bob shouts, I wanna go first! Link says, Woah, first Paul, Susan, we all got you something special We all sit down and I take the present Link gives me for both Susan and me It s a camcorder!  
Wow! Susan says.  
I smile and say, For all of our first Christmas in this house! I take it and put it on a tripod given with the gift and it starts recording!  
I run back over to everyone and Bob asks, Now? We all nod and Bob shouts, YAY!!! Bob leaps into the pile of presents with his name on them and in a flurry of wrapping paper, his presents are in a pile and he is staring at them with wide eyes!  
Just what I wanted! Bob exclaims Bob got; a bunch of dodgeballs for him to play catch with, some cans all marked Figgy Pudding and a laser pointer I smile and notice how most of us got him dodgeballs!  
I say, Susan? How about we open up Sarah and Jimy s presents for them and give them to them? Susan smiles and says, Sure! We get the presents together and open them up Sarah and Jimmy giggle at their presents as they pile builds!  
Sarah and Jimmy get, the PJ s Susan picked out for them, A bunch of toys, and Snuggies?  
We all look at Bob who smiles and says, So they can stay warm! We all laugh lightly to Bob s consideration and then Link dives into his presents!  
Link got exercise equipment and a bunch of stuff aquatic based for his submergible room Link smiles and says, Thanks everyone! Next up, Dr. Cockroach says, Haley, would you like to open your next? Haley smiles and says, Sure! Haley opens up her presents and she got a bunch of cat and dog things along with a wonderful Christmas dress that was from Dr. Cockroach!  
Haley smiles and tells us, Thank you everyone! Insecto opens her large present up and it s an enormous paddle ball!  
Insecto screeches thanks and then I say, Susan, you can open yours next! Susan smiles and looks at the large presents for her Susan opens up a few and gets, a large dress from Monger, some music cds for a regular sized player she also got with a large remote made by Dr. Cockroach and then my gift for her Susan opens it and her eyes widen and sparkle!  
Oh Paul! Susan exclaims, They re beautiful! Its 2 large prismal chandeliers! I got them for Susan as earrings!  
Susan picks me up and kisses me happily and I kiss her back Link says, Paul, you can go next I reply, Alright! I open my presents and I got, a new and improved camo-hat, an awesome coat, a bunch o Yugioh cards and a few games for us all to play together!  
Susan smiles and says, Here s my present to you I take it and say, Thank you Susan. I open it and I smile and say, Thank you Susan! It is a Christmas Carousel!  
I say, This is just like the one I told you about that I had when I was a baby Thank you! Susan blushes and replies, You re welcome! Kat, who is sitting off to the side in human form feels bad that she didn t get any of us any presents and is sad because she didn t get anything I look over and say to Kat, Kat, aren t you going to open your presents? Kat s head tilts like a canine and she says, What? I point over o the bottom of the tree and Kat sees a pile of presents!  
Kat goes into wolf form and rushes over to the pile and sees that all the presents left have Kat on their tags!  
Kat s eyes widen and she takes one and opens it up It s a thick rope with knots on either end Link explains, It s for when you want to try and beat me at tug of war! Kat smirks and says, Alright! Her next present is a large purple collar!  
She inspects it and finds written on it Kat She opens another one and it s A barrel of rawhides!  
Another present is, a bunch of art crafts, stencils, paints, graphite and the next present is a big Sketch Table/Desk like real artists have!  
The last gift for Kat is a card with everyone in the house welcoming Kat into the family and then all of our signatures are on it even the scrawls of Sarah and Jimmy and the large scribbled line of Insecto!  
Kat smiles and says, Thank you everyone! We all smile and say, You re welcome Kat. Kat looks down and says, Sorry I couldn t get you guys anything on short notice for Christmas I say to her, It s ok! You being a valued member of our family and being our friend is an epic present in itself! Susan nods and adds, And it s a present so great, you can t wrap it up and put it under the tree We all laugh and spend the rest of the day together having fun, eating a great Christmas dinner and it being the greatest Christmas ever!

Author s Comments; To all my readers, I wish you a Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

--End Chapter 32-- 


	33. Chapter 33

---Chapter 33---

And now after Christmas, comes New Years!  
It s the 28th of December We are playing with Sarah and Jimmy when the phone rings I answer it, Hello? I listen to the caller and I say, Yes this is one of them Yes I am aware of it The next thing the caller says makes a smile form on my face and I say, Why of course, we ll all be honored to do that No, thank you Good bye! I hang up and Kat asks, Who was it? I smile and say, Well, you all know how the big ball in times square drops for New Years? Everyone nods and I continue, Well, we ve been invited to be honored guests at the Ball Dropping in Times Square this year!!! Kat, Haley and Susan s eyes shine simultaneously and a group, Really? is heard I nod and everyone s excited!  
Bob asks Link, Link, didn t we just catch you in central park in New York City? Kat laughs and says, Bob, you guys caught me! Dr. Cockroach asks, So we re being the honored guests? I say, Yup, and Insecto will be able to watch it from Central park! Awesome! Everyone replies in unison.

New Years comes, we arrive in NYC and the ball is starting to drop!  
We re all at Times Square, except for Link and Insecto, who are watching it from Central Park Dr. Cockroach, Bob Kat and Haley are all sitting on the platform that those news people watch the Macy s Parade from, while I m sitting on Susan s shoulder while she has Sarah and Jimmy in her arms.  
10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 !  
Happy New Year!  
With the New Year came fireworks, confetti, both of which Sarah and Jimmy giggled at and a big kiss between me and Susan!

Happy New Year to All!!!

--End Chapter 33-- 


	34. Chapter 34

---Chapter 34---

A few weeks later, something amazing was about to happen!  
Since New Years, Sarah and Jimmy have begun to try to speak! Each week they d get louder and louder trying It s around the 3rd week of January in the new year now Link, Bob, Haley, Kat and Dr. Cockroach all are out side having a snowball fight Susan and I are inside playing with Sarah and Jimmy and I have the camcorder in my hands Susan is lying down on the floor of the main room while I m next to her. Sarah and Jimmy are in front of us and Sarah is in her big form I look up to Susan and say, I think today s the day Susan smiles and says, I think so too! We both turn to Sarah and Jimmy and I say to Sarah, Come on Sarah, say Dada Susan says to Jimmy, Say, Mama Jimmy, you can do it! Jimmy looks up to Susan and puts up his arms to her and says, Mama! Susan and I smile and I say, Great Job Jimmy! I say to Jimmy, Now say, Dada ! Jimmy looks to me and then says while raising his arms still to Susan, Mama! Susan smiles, picks up Jimmy gently and says, I guess he s learning one at a time I smile and nod.  
Susan says to Sarah, Sarah? Can you say Mama ? Sarah looks at me and says while pointing her arms at me, Dada! I smile and say, She said Dada! It s so amazing, they re already starting to talk! Sarah suddenly shrinks to her small form, raises her arms at me and says, Dada! I pick her up and she giggles and says yet again, Dada! Jimmy in response says to Susan, Mama! Susan smiles and I say, Let s get everyone and show them! Susan gives me Jimmy and goes and tells Haley, Bob, Link, Dr. Cockroach and Kat to come in Once everyone s in Kat asks, Why did you want us to come in? I smile and say, Well, Sarah and Jimmy surprised us today! Bob asks, Did they suggest we have a s ance? Kat doubles over laughing very loud and says between laughs, Where did that come from Bob? Susan replies with a giggle, No Bob I say to Sarah and Jimmy, Can you two tell them what you wanna tell them? Sarah and Jimmy giggle and Jimmy says while raising his arms to Susan, Mama! Kat and Haley say in unison, Awwwwwwww! Susan gently picks up Jimmy and he starts smiling I say, And that s not all Sarah looks at me and says, Dada! Kat says, That s so cute! Haley goes over to Sarah and says, Sarah? Can you say Haley? Sarah smiles and says again, Dada! I pick her up and she giggles, I say, I think they want to go one word at a time Haley replies, Good point Suddenly, while still in my arms, Sarah becomes big and I get crushed!  
Once Susan gets Sarah off me, and I start to heal from the accident the phone rings Susan goes over to the large one and picks up, Hello?...Hello Monger After she s done talking to him, she hangs up.  
Kat asks, What did Monger say? Susan says, First, Monger came up with your monster name, it s PurpleWolf. Kat frowns at the name at first, but says, Eh, it makes sense I ask, Anything else? Susan says, Well there s another monster

--End Chapter 34-- 


	35. Chapter 35

---Chapter 35---

I say to Susan as we re flying to the location on Insecto, Susan, where did Monger say that this new monster is? Susan says, Somewhere in Toledo Ohio, it appeared out of nowhere and started scaring tourists at the Toledo Zoo Toledo? Link says in confusion Everyone is silent for a moment and then Bob exclaims, Ahoy!!!! We all jump at the sudden exclamation and then we notice he s pointing at the city we re approaching on Insecto It s Toledo!  
As Insecto lands, we see that everyone has already run out of the zoo right in front of us!  
Kat says, I can sense someone s aura is in turmoil, she can t stop being afraid, we need to get in there and stop her As we enter, Insecto stays behind with Sarah and Jimmy We start searching the entire empty zoo, and we still couldn t find the monster Insecto decides to help us search, and after placing Sarah and Jimmy in the petting zoo area, she helps by flying overhead searching aerially for the hiding monster -  
After scouring nearly the entire zoo several times, we all met up in the center of the zoo I say, We searched every where! Where could she be hiding? Kat says, All of the animals in fear are messing up my aura sensing so I can t pin point where she is, I m sorry Haley says, It s not your fault Kat, animals get spooked, it just happens Link says, Well, I m not checking the Alligator and Crocodile exhibits again! I nearly lost my tail in the last exhibit I checked! Dr. Cockroach says, Well, where could she be Bob exclaims, Hey this reminds me of a movie! Susan says, Which one Bob? Oh a lot of them, Bob says, It s just like those escaped convicts movies The person eludes their pursuers and live the life of riley ! The weird thing is that after one was made, I don t get why the other movies don t watch the first one and then the pursuers in the other movies would know where they all hide I say with a smirk at Bob s statement, Where do they all hide then Bob? Bob replies, Well, they always hide in a barn! Insecto eyes widen in shock at that statement!  
Kat notices Insecto and asks, What s wrong Insecto? Insecto screeches and roars lightly and then Link and Kat s eyes have shock and fear in them!  
I ask, What d she say??? Kat says, She said that she left the babies at the petting zoo Susan nods and says, Yes we knew that what does that- And that there was a barn there she didn t check! Link finishes what Insecto said!  
All our eyes have fear in them now and we all rush to the petting zoo section!

Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy were busily content with petting the animals that approached them After petting all the animals, they started getting bored Then they heard a noise It sounded sad and, them being the curious babies they are, started to crawl towards the source of the noise the barn in the petting zoo!  
Sarah and Jimmy pushed on the door and it opened up easily The sad sound was clearly coming from the barn and they heard a voice say, Go away, and leave me alone The voice started to cry, and the babies entered and the barn door shut by itself!  
The crying voice was coming from behind a few bales of hay Once Sarah and Jimmy crawled around the bales, they saw the monster!  
It was a feline humanoid with the appearance of an orange Tiger! She had a regular head of hair but her entire body was covered in cat fur. And she had a face of a tiger But to Sarah and Jimmy she was a Kitty? Sarah and Jimmy say simulateously The monster feline looked up, but because of the barn s darkness, couldn t see Jimmy s fabric skin, and Sarah was currently small, so she couldn t tell that they were monsters and said, Leave me alone, I m a freak! Sarah and Jimmy, being babies didn t know what the creature was talking about kept crawling towards her The crying monster suddenly feels two small pairs of hands on her petting her!  
She turns around to see the two babies petting her and smiling!  
Suddenly, she smiles in response and her tail flicks and Sarah and Jimmy giggle at that!  
The monster says, Maybe it s not so bad Suddenly, Sarah and Jimmy hug her!  
She places her hands on their heads lightly and smiles -  
Meanwhile, we ve just reached the barn of the petting zoo!!! I say to Kat, Is she in there? Susan exclaims, Where are our babies??? Kat sniffs the air and says, Well, according to my senses and the aura, Both the monster and the babies are in the barn but something s off Dr. Cockroach asks, What? Kat replies, The aura in the barn is all happy, calm and not threatening I say, I ll go in Susan says, Be careful! I nod and approach the barn doors I slowly open them and I hear the sound of Sarah and Jimmy giggling!  
I say, Sarah? Jimmy? You in here? I hear a strangely from a faded memory familiar voice say, They re over here! I slowly walk over and turn on the lights and then see Sarah and Jimmy and the feline monster!  
Her and My eyes widen and then she say, Umm, are these your babies?  
I nod.  
They seemed to have found me The monster says.  
Sarah says, Dada! The feline smiles and she says, Here She picks up the two babies and gives me Sarah, and then Jimmy who point at her and say, Kitty! She lightly laughs and then says, I m guessing you re looking for me? I reply, Yes. She follows me out and then Susan and everyone else sees her!  
Kat says, Yup, that s her The feline monster agreeably comes with us and soon, we re flying back home on Insecto!

--End Chapter 35-- 


	36. Chapter 36

---Chapter 36---

Upon returning home, it s lunch and while eating, the new monster introduces herself and what happened to her She has some Cheeseburgers like Kat did when she first came here Dr. Cockroach says, So, how did you become this tiger form? She looks at him and says, Well, I was a assistant at the Toledo Zoo. Recently, one of our tigers was diagnosed with a strange illness. I was sent in to today to check on the tiger. Once I entered the cage, the tiger attacked me and somehow, its disease made me into a tiger apparently Suddenly, we get another phone call and Link picks it up and once he finishes talking he hangs up and says, That was Monger The feline says, Monger? Dr. Cockroach explains, He was the warden for us back when we were in a monster containment facility, now he keeps an eye on us and tell us when we need to respond to any disturbances like monsters and threats to big cities. Link says, He chose a name for you, Panthera. And he s having room things sent as we speak Panthera? The feline creature says, I d prefer if you d all call me by my nickname back where I used to live, Hobbes. Hobbes? I think to my self , Strange, that sounds familiar. Hobbes says, My real name is Hannah though. I say out loud, Hannah? Everyone looks at me and Kat does a head tilt like a confsed dog I say, Hobbes, did you ever go to any summer camps? Hobbes says, Well, I used to go to this Camp in Ohio, on Lake Tippecanoe. I ask, Any other camps? Hobbes replies, Well, I once did this exchange camper program, I spent a summer session instead of at my camp at a camp called Camp Woodstock in Connecticut. I say, I went there, do you remember Paul Leger? Hobbes eyes widen and she says, Paul? Is that you? I nod and Hobbes says, Oh my gosh!!!! It s been so long! Susan says, You two knew one another once? I nod and say, Yeah, we won the boy-side girl-side two camper team tournament once! Well, it s good to have you on the team now, Link says with a smirk.  
Hobbes smiles and we spend the rest of the day once the supplies arrive, setting up Hobbes room and then playing with Sarah and Jimmy -  
Meanwhile, in another dimension, a threat is forming

--End Chapter 36-- 


	37. Chapter 37 When Dimensions Connect

~~~Chapter 37~~~

In another dimension, a cruel dictator general is sitting on his throne, shrouded in darkness while his top scientist consults him General, The top scientist says while adjusting his eye glass, We re ready to test the experimental weapon The lower half of this terrible dictator s face is in the light and a cruel smile forms and he says, Excellent The scientist presses a button to activate the weapon!  
At that moment, a large explosion occurs a few miles away in that dimension!  
The explosion is so powerful and concentrated that it literally tears a rip in the barrier between that dimension and the one that I, Susan and the rest of us are in!  
The scientist receives a contact message and he says with a smile, The experiment worked sir! The dictator stands with his face still shrouded in darkness and says, I wish to go and see the results for myself! Of course sir, The scientist says and he slides over and presses an intercom switch Almost immediately, four prisoners enter carrying a mobile throne device!  
He steps onto it and they carry him to the vehicle hanger ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (The wiggly line represents a switch from dimensions)  
The next day, we get a call early in the morning from Monger saying he has a special mission for me and Kat only Yesterday, a horrible earthquake hit Haiti, Monger explains over the speaker phone, The nations of the world have started working together to help aid fixing this disaster Link says, And you want Paul and Kat to go help? Not exactly, Monger explains, While clearing rubble from the outskirts of one of the towns, a strange thing was found, it was a crater in the ground. But nobody can see into it because it has some strange purple spherical encasing we have reasons to believe it is linked to the sudden and severe earthquake. Why can t we all go? Susan asks.  
Monger replies, Paul and Kat are the most normal looking of you all and we wouldn t want people to freak out or anything Hobbes says, Oh, alright, that makes sense I ll have a chopper arrive to bring you down there Monger says and then he hangs up -------------------- (Regular line shows change of scene)  
Soon enough, Kat and I have been picked up and we are flying over Haiti about to reach our destination Oh my god! Kat says looking out the window in her human form, Even if I have a dislike for humans, this is just terrible! She is talking about the devastation caused by the earthquake.  
We see houses fallen apart, people staring and thankfully, soldiers and doctors of all races and nationality, helping out with the dilemma I say, This apparently was registered as an 11 on the Richter Scale 11????!?!?!?!?!!? Kat says shocked, How is that even possible where the last earthquake was only a 4-ish? I say, That s why we re here, to find out -  
Soon, we reach a cleared out area and we see that the area leading to the crater is closed off Once we get clearance, we approach the edge of the crater.  
It is a huge purple miasma and we can t see the bottom!  
Kat says, Let me se how deep it is Kat spits into the crater and becomes her wolf form and listens with her wolf ears A minute passes and she says, Nothing I say, Kat, I m going to have to go in Kat says shocked, You only? Why can t I- I interrupt her and say, Someone needs to be up here to pull the other up, and who is lighter? An over 10 tall werewolf, or a 6 5 tall human? Kat sighs and says, Good point, plus, Monger s men had a crank spool of cable put over there for us to use She points and we both see the spool along with a single harness I say, Let s do this -  
Soon, I m strapped up into the harness and Kat s ready to lower me into the crater I say to Kat, So I ll tug twice and then you ll pull me up as soon as you see the rope get tugged, ok? Kat says, Got it! I say, On belay? Kat replies, Belay on! I say, Descending? Kat says, Descend away! I start climbing down and Kat slowly lets the rope out of the spool as I descend I m right before the glowing purple miasma and I say, Alright Kat, I m going into the weird purple miasma. Kat says, Alright, be careful! I say, I will! With that I lower into the purple orb miasma!  
Suddenly, I am tumbling, but I see the rope is still not cut and it seems to be stretching!  
I look down and see that I am approaching a strange bright light!  
I shield my eyes as I enter the blinding bright light!!!!

--End of Chapter 37--

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
Author s comments Alright, I had a brilliant Idea for a new part of plot but it s gunna take a lot of chapters I hope you know what this means

My MvA Fanfictions is going to become a TRILOGY!  
So don t change that webpage and stay tuned because you ll all be on the edge of your computer chairs when you see A 3RD THREAD OF LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It s full of thrills chills and even stuff that I don t know how it got into my brain and formulated the idea!!!!!!!

And Plots twists so twisted that I m surprised I don t have scoliosis!...or Achmed s Poliosis!!!!!!!!

Until then This is Paul Leger signing off back to you Blankey!  
(Lol, I made a news joke take that Derek Deetle! I even do it better than you even when it s a one line pun!!)

Paulankey: nice one Paul!

Paul: Thanks hey wait a minute

Paulankey: what?

Paul: if you re me but in the MvA reality how are we having this conversation?  
Paulankey: I don t know it s your mind Paul: *facepalms*  
Paulankey: on the bright side I am appearing in alotta places now!

Paul: I guess you re right *under breath* though you re not being politically correct

Paulankey: *sighs* fine, WE re appearing alotta places now

Paul: *smiles* right! Kace s Manga which I heard is being updated once another week passes, Magalie s (dr-cockroach) story, Hannah s(hobbesrox13) story too and also someone s story on and that s all

Paulankey: no...

Paul: what?

Paulankey: you forgot about-

Paul: *interrupts* aaaaaaaaaand that s all the time we have folks! So bye for now-

Paulankey: *interrupts* but what about-

Paul: SHUSH!!!!!!!! it s supposed to be a surprise!!! Nobody but the other author knows about it right now!

Paulankey: but I m a party pooper so I m telling!... We re appearing in-

Paul: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!*tackles Paulankey*

Paulankey: Hey, stop that!

Paul: one second *puts rag of chloroform over Paulankey s mouth*

Paulankey: MMMPPPPFFFHHH! *slowly stops struggling*

Paulankey: *unconscious*

Paul: *to reader*What? He s still alive just he ll be back awake in an hour or so *stands up* and I think we re done here and until later, stay tuned because the next part of the story is gonna be Epic!!!!!!! *takes Paulankey s hand and waves bye* BYE! Thanks for reading my story so far! 


End file.
